


Hurts like Heaven: Side B

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Hurts Like Heaven [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 鸟paro，有关于承载了希望的神鸟化身而成的人类与“ZERO”的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For bale, banter, bareness, beatitude, blaze, bequest and blessing.

她越过门禁的时候没有被拦下，几个正在走动的技术人员看了她一眼，低头向她问安。毕竟是名义上的不列颠尼亚最高首脑，就算实权不如历代皇帝那样多，想要进入这里也不需要修奈泽尔再多特批给她一道许可。罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德正专注地在平板上点点按按，也不知道是在处理什么测试数据或新的设计方案，直到她的轮椅都快撞到他的腿，他才受了惊似地小跳一步，在她的笑声中尴尬地扶正了眼镜框。

“这边很忙碌吗？”娜娜莉问。

罗伊德把平板放到了一旁的桌台上，顺手扫开了一堆涂得乱七八糟的图纸。“您来了啊。”他苦笑道，“让我猜猜，ZERO大人拖延到错过了会面时间？”

“不，我没有提前预约，只是正好空下来了就过来看看。”娜娜莉说，朝场地另一端单独的隔间门看了一眼，“现在他方便见人吗？”

“是您的话就没什么不方便的了。”罗伊德说。两个技术员一齐从他背后走了过去，他在脚步声离远了些之后才又开口。“不过您在出入测试间的时候得留神一点。虽然能进到这里的人几乎都签过保密协议，作为特例的几个人——比如说我们——口风都挺严实的，但他还是不希望有太多人看到他的脸。”

“我知道了。”娜娜莉说，“那么，我这就去看看他。”

她控制轮椅向那扇关闭的门走了过去，有一个技术员替她按下了旁边的开关，她在门页向两侧滑开时朝他点头致意，然后进入了这个单独的隔间。里头比外边要安静得多，尽管在相对狭窄的空间里挤了不少人，但谁也没有主动说话。拉克夏塔·恰拉就在门边站着，手里拿着的烟斗没有点燃。她在娜娜莉进门后显得有点儿诧异，不过表现得没有罗伊德那样夸张。“真是稀客。”她嘟囔了一句，简单地问了个好，随后就被一声呼唤给拽去了脚步。塞希尔在这时候迎了上来，替访客掌住了轮椅后背，将她推向更靠近人群的地方。

“没想到您会到这里来。”塞希尔说。

“如果不是我亲自过来，又要花上多久才能碰上ZERO的下一次空闲排期呢。”娜娜莉说。

“毕竟最近二位的行程安排都算不上宽松。”塞希尔抱歉地一笑。娜娜莉点了点头，看向被人群围在中间的那个身影。

“没错，所以我也没在抱怨，不过是想起来了就来看看。”她说，随后有些惊讶地抬起眉毛，“哎，亚瑟也在啊。”

她所认识的那只向来跟某个人——至少表面上是个人——不太对付的猫此刻正安安分分盘在他的大腿上睡觉，被灰黑毛发所覆盖的身体随着均匀的呼吸而微微起伏着，既没有从他身边跑开也没有多挠他一下。老老实实端坐在圆凳上的ZERO甚至能正常地摸上几把猫毛而不挨凶，这在以往几乎是不可想象的事。“亚瑟最近很乖。”塞希尔替他解释道，“这给我们省去了不少麻烦。”

猫是通灵的生物，娜娜莉想起这么个说法。会在墓前徘徊，能看透生死之间的界线，然后陪伴在失去逝者的人们身边。时下的ZERO并不是纯粹的人类，在多数时候对于猫来说是会本能地刺激到狩猎欲望的存在，却又在这种时候会被反过来施舍一些温和的陪伴。这种共存的关系相当古怪，但他的存在本身就超乎常理了。

她继续靠近时，ZERO睁开了眼睛。他被好几个年纪尚小的孩子围在中间，一时间有些动弹不得，导致他既无法起身也无法逃跑。孩子们个个脸上都带着认真工作的专注表情，摸过他的脉搏，检查他的脖子，又对着测量出的某些读数认真研究。有个小姑娘在一旁的工作台上调试几个小巧的零部件，拉克夏塔在她旁边站着，偶尔伸手比划些什么。“我还以为香缇只对装甲骑的武器系统和外装部件感兴趣呢。”娜娜莉说，“看来是我偏颇了。”她在看完周围的情况后又看向ZERO，和他对上目光，无需他开口也能看出他在无声询问：为什么来这里？

“我们有阵子没见面了吧？”娜娜莉接着说，“一直听说有这么个测试间，我还没有见过现场呢。就让我稍微满足一下好奇心吧。”

虽然其实也没什么可看的，正常人进来的第一眼准会把这里认成小型托儿所而不是干正经活儿的地方。然而孩子们并不吵闹，年纪更大的人们话还更多。ZERO不予置评地耸了下肩，又被一个女孩掰过脑袋，往他的太阳穴上按了两个连着数据线的贴片，维持了大约十秒钟后才把手和接线的金属片一道拿开。采样似乎结束了，孩子们一齐跑去工作台边，终于开始了叽叽喳喳的交流。亚瑟也醒了过来，在ZERO的膝上缓慢地伸了个懒腰，然后立起身子，用尾巴轻轻打在他的腰腹间。

“你好像又瘦了很多。”娜娜莉说。亚瑟从他膝头跳了下去，绕着他的脚踝转了两圈，又扭过头来冲她发出一声柔和的猫叫。娜娜莉多看了几眼ZERO露在外头的上臂，又回看向他的脸，觉得他的颧骨轮廓比之前更明显了。尽管他的身体看上去依然很结实，但纵向对比下来还是叫人不太放心。“最近都没能休息好吗，朱……ZERO？”她的舌尖滑出一个音节，她小心地将它吞了回去，改换了更为安全的称呼，“虽然我知道你行程比较紧张，但最好还是……”

你可以那样叫我。ZERO动了动嘴唇，还没有确切地发出声音，她就又一次看懂了他的眼神。“只是在担心你的精神状况。”娜娜莉说。ZERO向着她微微点头，旋即一言不发地站起身，抬起一只手来申请休息。

“你可以歇上半小时左右。”拉克夏塔说，“进展不顺利的话会再长一点，一小时？”

她伸出一根食指来摇晃，然后用它指向另一道暗门。ZERO略一躬身，然后迈步走向了那道门。娜娜莉控制轮椅跟了过去，他回头看了她一眼，绕到她的轮椅背后推着她继续前进。为此她有些受宠若惊，毕竟她一眼就能看出他这会儿的状态着实不算好，哪怕他从来不会故意对她甩冷脸，她也只对他期待到不要阻拦自己跟在他后头这一步。

暗门背后是一个更为狭小的休息间，普通的旅店房间大小，有一张短沙发和一张单人床。“你可以歇下，不用觉得自己是怠慢了。”娜娜莉说，“我只是来确认你一切都好，若是能让你稍微放松一些就更好了。”她嘴上这么说，实际却很怀疑自己的陪伴究竟能够起到多少作用。多数时候他会在她面前松缓下神情，但有些时候他会变得更为紧张——好比说在他再度怀疑起自身的价值与被赋予的使命的时候。ZERO向她挤出一小抹微笑，没有倒向那张床，而是转向那张沙发。坐垫上堆放着他的制服套装，面具位于最上方。他躬下身，轻柔地抚摸了它一下，然后将它翻了个面，露出向下凹陷的内侧。

他的身形就这样忽然消失了，纯黑的无袖衣和长手套都滑落在地，盖住了同样失去支撑的下身衣物。一只朱红的鸟儿轻捷地飞至面具上方，径直落进居中的位置，像寻到巢穴般将自己窝了进去。娜娜莉探头去看，发觉祂将脑袋埋在了翅膀下方，颈部的羽毛有些蓬乱，末端向着空中炸开。但祂一动不动，不设法替自己梳理也不改换姿势，不一会儿就像之前安睡的亚瑟一般身形随着呼吸均匀地起伏起来。

至少祂还愿意在自己面前像这样放松，娜娜莉想。虽然祂放松的方式未见得有多健康，从某些角度来看甚至有些病态，可是谁又能就此而指责祂呢。年轻的女皇不再出声打扰祂，也没分神去做别的事，就这样坐在轮椅当中托着下颌望着那团微微抖动的赤色羽毛出神。她看着祂睡去的模样不禁也有些犯困，又在冥冥中被某些东西紧揪住了心脏，让她不停回忆着很久以前的往事。一段空有声音而不见其形的模糊记忆在颠来倒去地播放，一个男孩、一个女孩和一个降落在他们身边的小小奇迹。她在梦境边缘的恍惚状态中游离了许久，时钟的分针走过了半个圆弧，她惊醒过来，发觉那鸟儿不知是做了噩梦还是因为别的什么而感到难受了、被羽毛所覆盖的身子在轻微地发抖。

于是她尝试着伸出手去，覆在祂的背羽上。“人类的体温会有一些帮助。”她小声说，尽管她知道事实不总是这样。可她无法再为祂做到更多了。她不能像某个人一样捧起祂来自然地亲吻，亦不能叫祂获得想要的那一类慰藉。尽管祂不再只是属于幼小孩童的奇迹化身，尽管祂能够、且必须去接收无数人的祈愿，那都不是独属于祂的爱意。

鸟儿轻轻蹭了下她的掌心，像是在对她致谢。祂依然一声不发，沉默地蜷缩在面具所筑成的巢穴里头，叫未曾消失的惊惶和悲恸都归于寂静。


	2. Chapter 2

“我在担心。”C.C.说。

她将旅行用的那辆车停在郊外，好让它所承载的乘客出来透透风。他们下了公路，去到溪水边，前来给她提供新情报的杰雷米亚花了些时间才找到他们具体所在的位置。鲁路修的头发散开了，C.C.把他头顶的帽子摘下来放在一旁，给他重新将颈后的发尾绑好。整个过程中他都异常安静，一言不发，直到杰雷米亚问他是否还好，C.C.才想起自己没有特别向人说明过现状。早先的离别有些匆忙，就算杰雷米亚误以为鲁路修的奇怪状态只是因为在地底下闷了太久、意识还不太清醒，她也不会感到奇怪。

“他的情况……很复杂，也很特殊。”她继续解释道，“目前你所看到的是一具空壳，他的理性和意识都不在里头，只是因为这具身体还活着，而且非常健康，他才能保有一定程度的肉身活动能力。这是我做过的最坏的预想。”她束好了那些微妙地长了些的黑发，手指顺过发梢后挪开了。“他应该就此安睡下去的，那是他本人做出的决定，然而……”

世事总是不尽遂人愿，这个道理她一早就明白了。她从他背后直起腰，由他独自坐在溪边的岩块上。“至少我们都还算有所准备。”杰雷米亚说，“虽然最糟的可能性已经成真了，也比他变成这样却完全无人察觉到要好。”C.C.叹了口气，不置可否地摊开了双手。

“谁知道呢。”她说，“他的灵魂一直不回归的话，那个‘鲁路修’就仍然算作是死了。没有灵魂的空壳不过是会走动的尸体，只不过比僵尸之流稍微好了那么一点点而已。就算把他留在棺材里，这具身体所感受到的痛苦也没有实质的意义。没有人类的精神，没有长久而稳定的意识，没有属于自己的愿望，也没有生存下去的动力。”她单手搭回到那具活动的躯壳肩上，免得他一个不小心就以错误的方向起了身然后一头栽进水里。她将另一只手贴上他的太阳穴，拇指落在他的眼眶边轻轻按了一下。“哪怕是掐着他的脖子要他再死一次，他所做出的挣扎反应也只是肉体在感到痛苦时本能采取的自我防护行为。”她说，“他现在的知性程度和野兽没什么两样……不，也许比野兽还不如。”

野兽好歹还会自己去捕食，也懂得如何辨识危险的气味并自行规避。时下的“鲁路修”不行，谈不上活着也没法死，然而C.C.也没法把他重新推回到阴冷窒闷的墓穴里去。她把这称为自己残留下来的一点人性，即使她很怀疑自己是否还具备那种东西。鲁路修留下的躯壳扭过头来，在帽檐底下眨巴着眼，茫茫然看着她，眼睛里空洞无光。他的脖颈细而白皙，靠近了仔细辨识能看见青色的血管。很脆弱，却又会坚韧无比地自我修复。现在他们是遭到相同的诅咒了。

“真可悲啊。”C.C.低声喃喃道，“我又是为什么想要搭救你一把呢，只能是看在过去的契约关系的情面上了。仔细想来，这种做法真是让谁都吃够了苦头。”

她扶着鲁路修在岩石上转了个身，让他的双脚都落回到生着草叶的土层上，然后替他将衣领扣好，遮住他颈前血红色的翅翼纹样。“墓地从来就不够安全。第九十九任皇帝在世时，他就亲自验证过这点了。”杰雷米亚在一旁说，“若是他完全死去了，即使被好事者入侵了墓园，遭到毁坏也不过是一具尸体。但若是他的身躯不仅能够活动还能自我修复，被人发现了这点再进行利用，恐怕就……”

“形势会变得很麻烦，是啊。”C.C.说。她放开了暂时还很安分的鲁路修，转向放在岸边的提包，从里头翻出水杯来拧开给自己灌了一口。“他在最后那段时间里把自己弄得那么招人恨，你所说的那种情况完全有可能发生。就算在位的是娜娜莉，她也不能保证一块墓地的绝对安全。话虽如此，不管我们做这些事的理由是否正当，我都已经有些累了。”

鲁路修依然安安静静的。C.C.换了个吸管杯给他喝水，他便顺从地喝。他的生理机能没有问题，吞咽和消化都能正常进行。他的呼吸平稳，心脉正常，皮肤也是温热而具有弹性的。也许有人能狠下心来在这样的状态下把他埋回去，但显然在场的都不是那一类人。“但我又能怎么办呢？既然已经起了头，就不能中途扔下不管。”C.C.小声嘟囔道，“很多事都是这样啊。”

她不会用负责这种词来形容自己，她不过是随性行事，有些自认为应该完成的事便不会轻易放弃。杰雷米亚在旁边看着他们，没过多久也叹了口气，似乎没法对现状作出更多有价值的评论。鲁路修喝完水后C.C.收起了吸管杯，他张嘴发出一个单音，C.C.盯着他看了一会儿才确认他这次发出的声音里不包含什么具体的含义。在他无法正常说话的情况下，听他发声就像让非专业学者来辨识鸟兽的语言，只能通过观察和猜测来进行。皮肤接触也起不到多大帮助，因为灵魂的缺失，她能读到的只有一片混沌。

在想到鸟兽语言这个概念之后，C.C.稍微皱了下眉头。“还有一点很奇怪，那就是枢木朱雀完全没有感应到发生在他身上的变化。”她想起这一茬来，“就算自然灵形成的契约侧重于精神的方向，但肉身作为精神加以沟通的桥梁，相当于共生关系中一条重要的纽带，死而复生这种巨大的变化应该还是会让现在那位ZERO觉察到点什么的。”

“您是在怀疑ZERO身上也发生了什么变故吗？”杰雷米亚敏锐地问。

“很难说。”C.C.说，“毕竟我从来不敢说我足够了解祂的本质。”

她在收拾好提包后顺手捡起一小块扁石头来丢进水里，角度不对，没飞起几迭，“咚”一声便栽进了水面之下。这一圈涟漪扩散开的时候，原本乖乖坐在岩石上的人忽然将眼睛睁大了。他的表情比之前变得更为迷惑，嘴唇颤动着张合了几次，吐出一个模糊的单词：

“……ZERO……？”

在场的另两人一齐向他看去，不知是否是自己听错了。昔日的死者摇摇晃晃站起来，双眼仍然茫然无神，迈动脚步的方式也不太稳当。他先是侧过头，没过多久又将脑袋缓慢地转向另一侧。他的口中发出一阵含糊的呜咽声，仿佛在努力寻找着什么而一无所获。他走得越来越快，沿着坡地跌跌撞撞下行，几乎奔跑起来，呼吸变得紊乱而响亮。C.C.反应过来便追在了他的身后，在他脚下一绊将将摔倒时用力拽住了他的胳膊。

“——冷静下来，鲁路修！”

他们一齐跌在草壤间，鲁路修跪坐在地稳住了平衡，直愣愣地看着空无一物的前方。他喘息的时候发出一抽一抽的气音，像是受到了惊吓，又像是另一些会叫人类陷入狂热的事物被引导而出了、却没有一个切实的着落处。C.C.伸手去探他的额头，替他抹去一层冷汗，然后搭上他的后背轻轻拍抚。断了线的人偶垂下眼睑，又发出一些含混的音节。C.C.撑着自己的膝盖站起身，拍打了一下裙子上的草叶。

“真是的。”她低叹道，“连一个具体的名字都说不清楚，却还是会对那个词有反应吗。看样子以后在这方面也得多加注意才行。”

她将鲁路修也拉起来，慢慢走回溪水上游。同样跟上了他们的杰雷米亚在几步路后搀住了鲁路修的手臂，而这具躯壳扭头看了他一眼，抽动了一下胳膊发现没法挣脱后就随他去了。“之前发生过类似的事情吗？”杰雷米亚问。C.C.把一绺长发拨到耳后，看了眼走在身旁的鲁路修的躯壳，无奈地点了点头。

“嗯，这不是第一次了。”她说，“他总是会感到害怕的。虽然不具备正常人所有的知性，但是恐惧反射是存在的。毕竟这具身体恐怕是在已经重新开始活动的情况下还在棺材里闷了那么些天，最开始的时候幽闭空间乃至透风性差会呼吸困难的房间他都不太受得住，过了段时间才逐渐好转了。”他们走回到先前所待的地方，C.C.弯腰捡起了慌乱之下随手扔弃在地的提包。“另外我怀疑他的身体也记得他死去的那一刻，如果叫他接触到类似穿刺或是脏器破裂的场景，他一样会发狂。”

她直起腰，发觉杰雷米亚脸上不由机械构成的部分拧起了一个颇为复杂的表情。不含恶意，但多多少少带着怀疑和担忧。“您需要帮助吗？”他小心地问，“在这样的状况下独自照料他的生活起居应该很难，有必要的话我可以随行。”C.C.摇了摇头，指了一下他那只特殊的眼睛。

“我需要尽快解决这起麻烦，生活上的小问题都可以克服。你的情报支援在优先级上能排到更前头。”她说，“做好你应该做的事就行了。”

偶尔碰一次头还好说，真要带上一个外观上怎么看都不太像正常人的家伙四处奔走只会更加惹眼，杰雷米亚应该也能想到这一层面上。他没有坚持，转而抛出了另一个提议：“或者向ZERO请求帮助呢？”

“听上去很美好。然而且不说时下的ZERO掌握实权的程度如何，能够秘密调动多少储备力量，在暗处动些小手脚会不会让他招惹到新的麻烦，光是想想他对鲁路修的这副状态会作何反应这件事……我可不敢赌。”C.C.说，“我也不是能够驯化祂的那个人。万一祂又憋不住爆发了，却没一个意识清醒的人能将祂安抚下来，影响到的可就不止是我们几个了。”

灾厄与福祉都取决于观测的视角，力量的性质也从来是一体两面。如果那只完成了觉醒的神鸟还会引动更为暴烈的火焰，说不定就没法再安全地藏在ZERO的披风和面具底下了。所以这还不是让枢木朱雀一并入局的时机，现在还不是。她做完解释后，杰雷米亚沉默了许久，最后喟然长叹，点头认可了她的担忧。

——然而若是真要让那神鸟的火焰包裹住作为契约纽带的身躯，是否能将时下的僵局向得以开解的方向多推进一步呢？

进入C之世界的通路已经被斩断了大半，原因尚不明确，但诞生于自然的灵物确实是具备某种“上浮”的属性的。如今刻印还未失效，只是会在连接天境的时候遭到某种阻碍，那么便需要一种力量来硬行疏通这种阻碍。原本就被设计作为阶梯的遗迹是最为可靠的一种解法，而如果这条路也没法走通，到最后指不定还是得回去求助于ZERO。

“祂是又一次刻意将自己的某些感官给封印起来了吗？”C.C.自言自语道。想到关于ZERO的事让她重新开始慎重推想其中的可能性，保不齐藏着什么她此前没有留意到的关键或转机。鲁路修弄翻了他面前吃空的饭碗，她心不在焉地替他摆正，随他高兴地听着他用指甲敲击容器的边缘。“还是说此前受到的打击太大，无自觉地陷入了某种自我封闭的状态里……真麻烦。若是那样的话，让他们见一面也不见得能解决这个问题。”她小声叨咕道，“最为关键且能够成为力量来源的‘精神’是缺失的，即使想让祂重新振作起来并反过来帮忙，恐怕也缺乏一道让祂从噩梦中醒来的推助力啊。”

她在更晚的时候放弃了就此进行思考。对遗迹的搜寻还在进行，这条路上的希望还没完全断绝，她还犯不着冒险去拨弄自己无法掌控的火焰。鲁路修和衣倒在床铺上睡着了，C.C.替他拉上被单的时候，忽然又一次听见他口中发出了不安的呜咽声。没有灵魂的躯壳会陷入怎样的睡眠呢？会是无梦的酣眠，还是被另一些奇诡的梦魇所困住？想来他在清醒时亦会被那些冥冥中存在的异常所影响到，毕竟让他陷入狂乱的有时不仅仅是具体存在的某个场景或某样事物。

你的双眼能够看到些什么呢，她想。即使是持印的魔女，多数时候能在种种玄异中穿行，也难以窥见世界的全貌。与一个觉醒的灵物缔结的契约又能叫一双原属于人类的、已经向更为深远的力量境界上升而去的眼睛看见怎样的景象呢？徘徊的亡者，常人所不能见的光暗平衡，或是神鬼的幻影？她将手指搭在他的太阳穴上，想要送给他一个更为安稳的梦也无从下手。她的疑问无法被解答，她的担忧也没法轻易抹去。活着的空壳还在低声呜咽，在她的指腹按揉下翻了个身，黑发的末端在柔软的枕面上散开了。他的眉心微微蹙着，眼角隐约可见几分湿润痕迹，但很久都没有聚作成型的泪滴。

是在恐惧或懊悔吗，还是见到了纯粹令你悲伤的事物呢。C.C.兀自揣想着，重新替他拉整了一次被单。必须要加快脚步了。若是身体在诸多怪异徘徊太久、迷失得太深，说不准会对灵魂的回归造成一些未知的恶劣影响。事到如今，更为彻底的死或者活都能算作是一条出路，一直像这样半死不活地徘徊于世才是最糟的，所以无论旋转的道标会在哪个方向上停下来，都不能一昧停留在原地。

她预备起身离去再收拾一下杂物的时候，原本已经渐渐安静下来的鲁路修毫无征兆地开了口，发出不甚清晰的梦呓。C.C.猛一下扭过头，注意到他有一只手搭在胸肋间，指尖无意识地攥紧了那一块衣料，仿佛再用力一些就能掐进底下的皮肤里。那是曾经留下痛觉的地方，造就它的伤口理应随着死亡的概念本身一道被固化下来，静止在那一瞬，即使不再恶化也不应再好转。然而它们的形态都变得捉摸不定了，有时是存在于梦魇中的闪回，有时是一个被割裂的残缺品。曾经属于鲁路修的身躯、一具内里被混沌扰乱的空壳在这个夜晚落下了眼泪，口齿模糊地尝试复原出象征着终结与新生的那个存在：

“……ZE……RO……”

他所留下的名字，他曾拥有的、又被转赠给了他的另一个契约方的名字。奇迹，希望，信仰，所有这一切，以及被斩断的纽带与得以确立的誓言。深入骨髓，不可磨灭，即使徒留泡影般的幻梦，也无法被彻底遗忘。那就是你要行经的道路必将抵达的地方吗，魔女安静地想。只要坚持寻觅下去，到头来兜兜转转总会回到那一点上。

“毕竟你们两个的命运已经联结到一起了啊。”她低叹道，“如此看来，恐怕不是一次死亡就能断绝的关系。就算现在想要反悔，恐怕也已经太迟了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“那个项圈是特制的。”坐在他前方的人说，“如果我是你，我就不会在尝试变形这种事上白费力气。”

他醒来的时候一时摸不清自己的处境。他浑身上下都痛得厉害，袭击发生时的电流穿行在肌肉间留下了一些伤损，即便有了些缓冲时间，也不能叫他完全恢复常态。在他尝试撑开眼睑的时候，他意识到他的肢体无法发力不全是因为肌肉麻痹。他的脚下几乎不能承重，他的手臂才是将他悬吊起来的着力点。一旦察觉到这点，肢端的疼痛就变得更为鲜明了。他用力吸了口气，意识到自己的面容前方确实什么遮挡物都没有，任何一个来到他面前的人都能看清他的脸。

记忆在两次呼吸过后才开始逐渐闪回，并用一部分逻辑推论填补了失去意识的阶段产生的空缺。他是被捕获了，和他一同行动的娜娜莉恐怕也没能幸免。他吸气吸得太急，在僵硬的喉咙里产生了一个小小的冲突点，让他爆出一阵咳嗽。他的脖子上多锁了一个圈环，他自己无法看清它的具体外观。从普通的困境中逃生对他来说不是难事，实际结果如何通常只取决于他想或不想。然而这回的情况有些不一样，那个项圈让他无法调用起自身的力量，哪怕拼着透支的劲头也无法正常地唤出火焰与完成形态的翎羽。然后他前边的人开了口，他这才努力眨了眨眼，让自己的视野恢复得更为清晰。

「力量封锁？」他张开嘴，让属于ZERO的声音滑过他的咽喉，调和出带着机械般微弱振动感的低沉回响。他眼前的少年人仰起头来，从那张被目镜遮挡了一半的面容上扯出一个愉快的微笑。

“答对了。”那个人说，“被那么多人视为希望和救星的ZERO，真身却连纯粹的人类都不是。若不是反复确认过了，这种事我可是连想都不敢想的。”

他的语气中并含着傲慢与狂热。吉尔克斯坦的年轻国君，困在一具半残的身体里却仍被誉为最强兵器之一的夏利欧，在他们面对面见到彼此的第一回，便表现得像是个得到了什么新奇玩具的孩子。他坐在那里，目视着被悬吊在半空的人躯，唇角含着的笑意不像是在仰视无法破解的谜题，而是在打量亟待被剖析的物件。ZERO在他的注视下又眨了一次眼，隐蔽地尝试着抽动了一下手腕。单纯的金属镣铐不是问题，只要变成更为小巧的体态就能轻易挣脱，虽说力量被压制了，想要恢复作更为无害但能够飞行的形态倒是不受影响——如果那副镣铐的构成是最简单的那种就好了。

很可惜不是。腕骨中卡着钢刺，手掌也被某种东西给凿穿了，肢端和顶头的支架被牢固地锁在一起，想在这样的状态下变作更小巧的形态是不可能的，完成的那一瞬间身体就会四分五裂。ZERO稍微偏移了一下视线，发觉自己靠近腕部的衣袖几乎被血给浸透了。方才的尝试又叫他感到一阵撕裂般的痛感，穿在血肉中搅动着他的神经与对折磨的耐受力。他的呼吸变得紧促了，而年轻的小国王还是那副漠然审视的做派，将后背往座椅中倾倒了一些。

“很痛吗？”夏利欧不紧不慢地问，“但你的自愈能力应该也比普通人要强上许多，这点程度就算不做止血处理应该也不至于让你死吧？”

我不会死的，ZERO想说。然而这句话摆在这里太虚软无力了，落在他人耳中会显得像是在硬行逞强，即使他心知自己不过是在陈述事实。他保持了沉默，而夏利欧还在他面前聒噪个不停。“喂，跟我说说话吧，ZERO？”问话的声音上扬着，带了几分好奇，又裹入了更多挑衅意味，“刚才那个不是你本来的声音吧？是伪装用的？不想叫人发现你的真身是已死的零之骑士？不打算就此多解释两句吗？”

被捕获的ZERO垂首不语，眯起双眼同样审视回去，从对方落座的姿势到那个奇怪的目镜。在作为阶下囚的时候，这样的做法很容易将人惹恼。夏利欧冷哼了一声，甩出一个响指叫人听令，下一秒有人替他启动了刑罚装置，将电流直接注入了囚徒的腕铐里，从手臂到被穿透的手掌都仿佛被无数密集的钢针搅动着成型的组织。ZERO在迸出一声闷哼后便咬紧了牙，他以为自己的手掌会从伤处被彻底撕开，让肢骨末端的血肉都溃烂融化。若非他曾经拥有过被火焰烧灼的体验，这一下就足够让他或任何一个心智健全的正常人惨叫起来了。

电流被截断的时候，他衣袖上的血迹已经从小臂处进一步扩散没过了手肘。他的手指几乎失去了知觉，穿刺所造成的痛感也变得不那么真切了。年轻的小国王仍然坐在原处，慢条斯理地调整着目镜，指尖掠过柔顺的淡金色的头发。“……罢了。那些问题本来也不是我所关心的重点。”夏利欧说，“不过我希望你能说出点有用的话。想必你现在是不会配合我的提问的，但没关系，在超合众国的人设法找到这里来之前，我们还有不少时间可以慢慢耗。如果真有人能找到你的话。”

不能露怯。ZERO依然咬着牙关。不能让对方以为刑罚是一种行之有效的手段，也不能表现得好像自己很容易被击垮。在正面战场上输一次已经很叫他难以忍受了，哪怕事出有因，败北的结果也既成事实。他在和印刻在身躯中的疼痛感进行对抗，而夏利欧欣赏着他的狼狈模样，直到有一道联络传至这间昏暗阴冷的囚室内，无法自由起身的小国王才调转了座椅的方向，临走前还留下了新的指示。

“血流得太多了。”他说，“在我下次来之前，稍微帮忙处理一下吧？”

夏利欧所谓的“处理”当然不是指清创、包扎和健康养护，只是一些迎头浇下的冷水，冲洗掉一部分尚未干结的血污，不等水渍干透就又添了新的。ZERO无法准确地判定出自己被关在这里的时长，只能从清醒时的观测及偶尔会传至耳际的只言片语中推断出时下的状况。他无论何时从昏睡中醒来，身后那扇窗都无法投入足够明亮的光。所以他是与地面、天空和太阳都隔绝开了，阴冷潮湿的环境更无助于他养护火焰，在设法压抑他的力量这点上可谓尽力做到了极致。当然了，若不是吉尔克斯坦的地理位置使然，最为合适的关押场所应该是极圈附近的冻土区。想这些没有什么意义，但反正他被吊在半空中，如果没人费心向他提问他就彻底无事可做了，总得在还算清醒的时候随便想点什么让大脑不停摆。

夏利欧隔段时间就来那么一回，有的时候动用吊架自带的惩戒装置，有的时候则亲自拿着特制的长鞭。他的做派里带着一种拷问者特有的喜怒无常，但在来的次数渐渐多起来之后，朱雀多少也摸清了一点他的行动规律。比如说他通常不会一露面就动手，至少要说上那么几句场面话，再补几句刺探。“之前我们没有见到过活着的自然灵，你是第一例。”这一次夏利欧说，“好在我们这边有人比我更加见多识广，大致能摸清对付你的方法，也看得破你的一部分本性。”看似是在随兴解释，实则是在试图攻破心防。ZERO对他皱着眉头，而年轻的国君扬起一个过于刺眼的笑，手指沿着那奇怪目镜的底端轻轻敲打过一遭。“能够在人间觉醒的灵物，在成长过程中必须要摄取到足够多的精神能量。”夏利欧又说，“你是通过什么手段来汲取它们的？杀戮？战争？还是让人们把你认作英雄？另外，能够催动你在合适的时候进行爆发的推助力又是什么？”他提问的语速不快，但节奏太急，像等不到受难的一方喘息一次就又投掷来一柄尖镖。ZERO在他的话音落下后沉默少顷，随后用那种带着机械粉饰感的低沉声音说：

「你的问题太多了。」

“而你至少可以选择其中一个来回答。”夏利欧说。

他在绷起嘴角的同时扬起手腕，ZERO便做好了继续挨罚的准备。无论是电流还是鞭子，还是命人在未愈合的新伤上浇淋点不那么友好的东西，起手的时候总是有征兆的。吉尔克斯坦的年轻国君没有多少统治者的气度，更像是个冲锋陷阵的战士，或许是特殊的国情使然，毕竟这地方崛起和自保的方式直到当代都算不上和平。战士的目的总是比权谋者更为露骨，也更好把握由此而生的行动模式。换作是更高明的棋手，应该不至于在形势尚未明朗时就随心所欲地以较为恶劣的方式对重要的筹码捏扁搓圆。

可是夏利欧会亲自动手，用长鞭将被困的囚徒打得皮开肉绽，进攻性强如用武器将敌方劈斩开来。ZERO在这种时候总是无计可施的，他只能尽力咬紧牙根并放空头脑，好让落在体表的抽击显得不那么难捱。就算他所存储的体能和自愈能力都比寻常的人类要强得多，也强不到怪物的级别，更比不上持有神眷刻印的不死者。他能够摄入的能量几乎为零，能够休养生息的机会也是，时间拖得愈长就愈发虚弱。鞭打停止的时候他低垂着头颈，想让自己必然过于难看的脸色藏在暗处。“自讨苦吃。”那少年人说，不知是因情绪激动还是躯体活动而微微喘着气，“要是你继续拒不合作下去，我可无法保证你那双翅膀还能安然无恙。”

早就说不上是安然无恙了吧，ZERO想。就算穿在上肢处的伤口不再恶化，已经造成的程度也够糟了。他明智地没有出声，反正也无法为他自己博得同情与好些的待遇。“彻底折断，或者干脆撕扯下来。你觉得如何？”身前的少年人用狂傲而纯真的口吻说，带着某种接近质朴的残酷，“虽然那样一来就太可惜了。我多少还是想在你更为完整的情况下获知你的秘密再将你击溃的。”

ZERO干脆闭上了眼睛。有时他会假装或放任自己昏厥过去，横竖都是在边互相刺探边耗时间，想要终止会面的话这样做偶尔会有奇效。他想起很久以前的、仿佛在发生在上辈子的一些往事的碎片，无法顺畅飞起的雀鸟，抚过翅翼的手指，脚镣与笼子。他本可以就这样昏昏沉沉地浸入回忆，然而这一次夏利欧没有轻易放过他。“把他放下来一点。”小国王对囚室内的其他人说。于是ZERO感到自己的身体慢慢下沉了，触及下方平面的先是足尖，然后是弯折的膝骨。他跪在那面平台上，手骨还被死死绞着，只是压低的高度迫使他躬下了腰。夏利欧调整了座椅的高度，以近乎直立的角度向前倾身，捧住了他的颧骨。

这不是一个多么温情的姿势。不是为了安抚，但恐怕也不是为了羞辱。ZERO将眼睑撑起一线，发觉对方脸上一点儿多余的表情都没有。夏利欧仔细探摸着他的头颅两侧，指尖按过他的太阳穴与上方的额角，那几处各分布着一块小小的圆形金属贴片，合计为四，没有额外的线路将它们相连。腿脚行动不便的小国王若有所思地抿了会儿嘴，忽而将两手一齐下按，扣拢在他的颈圈上方。不是用于禁锢的一层，而是更为轻薄、贴合皮肤更紧也不会造成很大不便的一个圈环，此前它一直待在那里，沦为阶下囚的ZERO也被允许保留它——直到夏利欧用力抠进它内侧的这一刻。

他将它拆了下来，让它掉落在囚徒的膝骨前方。ZERO的呼吸变得更为急促了，夏利欧则满意地一笑，裂开的嘴唇缝隙间露出一小段洁白整齐的牙尖。“现在，试试看用你自己那张嘴来表达一次抗拒合作的意图吧？”他轻声说。

他松开手，将自己的目镜摘下了，露出一双色浅而无神的、显然已经半盲的眼睛。他离得够近了，无需器械辅助也能看清膝跪着躬下身来的囚徒的一举一动。ZERO用力喘了口气，喉管中滚过一段又一段细小的气流，振动着发出卡了壳般古怪的嘶声。他的喉咙紧缩得厉害，就好像早先的电流麻痹作用依然没能消退。他在呼吸加快到变得有些危险的地步时终于放弃了尝试，低头咳出一口带血的唾沫。

“……果然是这样啊。”夏利欧说。

他笑得更开怀了，仿佛感到事情变得更加有趣了几分。他将拆落的颈圈重新拾起，拿在手中摆弄了几下，冷酷得像在检阅伤患身上已经痊愈的那部分疤痕。他在摸清它的形状后重新抬起双手，将它仔细地扣回了囚徒的颈上。“留着它们吧。”然后他说，“毕竟我还要和ZERO进行对话，也不能让你就此闭嘴。”

他的座椅降回了寻常的角度，他的目镜也戴回了原处。他离开囚室的时候，绞住上肢的支架还没升回原位。ZERO将嘴唇咬得青白一片，渐渐渗出了更多的血。他从喉咙里爆出一阵断断续续的破碎声息，比之报丧的鸦鸟还要低哑几分。

往后的时间里对话也没什么进展。夏利欧会重复询问那些无法自行解读得出结论的问题，在场的其他人会监控ZERO作为人类时的体躯的各项读数，结合此前获得的一些影像记录一并调整御用装甲骑的战斗性能。能够被解析的也只有这些了，尽管那个特殊的项圈可以压抑住力量的流通，却无助于挖取精神层面的秘密。无论是作为灵物所汲取的情感来源，还是他所遵从的一道命令，只要他严守口风，昔日的誓约都不会为外人所得知。

所以这变成了一场拉锯战，比拼的不过是ZERO的防线什么时候会被击垮。仔细想来，这也不是他头一次平白无故地遭人惦记了。他在昏睡过去的时候意识是不够稳定的，有时为了自我修复而藏进无梦的静谧，有时则会不受控地将他拉去虚幻的往日里徘徊。在鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚死去之后一年多的时间里，陆陆续续有些人来找过ZERO的麻烦，哪怕他的身上已经汇聚了全世界的愿望，也依然有一些不会被抹消的、潜藏在暗处的恶意。

不足以毁坏他的心境，也不是每个人都能给他造成麻烦。有些是以地区名义新掀起的叛乱，有些是针对他个人而来的怨毒，有些则干脆是无处宣泄的遗恨——超合众国建制反对派，激进排外的日本原住民，帝国中真心实意拥簇前任暴君的少数人，以及曾被已经解散的旧教团外放的Geass能力持有者。作为ZERO的战斗在此期间进行了不少，有时是乘坐着装甲骑，有时只需要他自身的反应足够快。有些能力者会让他看见诸多幻象，从战后的焦土到漫山遍野的累累尸骸，从充斥着怨恨的陌生双眼到他名义上的父亲的脸。四处窜逃的无辜者，死去的皇女，爆炸过后留下的空洞。然后是鲁路修，总会回到鲁路修身上，深爱着的、怨恨着的，最为平常与最为刻骨铭心的时日里全都惦记着的一个人。你还好吗，那个人说，有些日子没见了，你的气色似乎不太好，是不是……不等话音落下，ZERO就举起了枪，对着那个人的胸膛扣动了扳机。

于是那张熟悉的脸孔逐渐扭曲了，幻象开始消融，濒死的行刺者面容狰狞如厉鬼，看向他的眼神里充满了不可置信。「胆敢伪装成那个人来欺骗我，下地狱去吧。」ZERO平静地宣判道。已经倒地的将死之人在听到这句话时忽然大笑起来，鲜血从唇角与胸口的枪洞一并涌流而出。

“哈——咳、哈哈哈——什么狗屁英雄救世主……像你这样能够直接下手杀死重要之人的家伙，才是最该下地狱的吧！哈哈哈哈哈！”

可惜他的Geass所具有的含义在初判明时就不会再生效了。复写，回放，映出心里的念想，然后模糊对认知。对常人而言应当是极好的攻心策略，对ZERO来说效用要薄弱得多。「……早在我动手的时候，我就应该身在地狱中了。」ZERO回答说，「你的错误只在于不该让我又一次重温那一刻。」

他看着那个陌生人断气。他心知肚明自己所说的不完全是事实。你应该被投入那里的，他对自己说。历数完所有罪过，连灵魂都被焚烧殆尽，那才是你应得的归宿。你应该去往那里，可你没有。你被留下了。

你被抛在人间了。

他在面具底下深深吸气，再回过神来时身边出现了一个又一个影子。有一些看不清脸孔的，有一些长着同样的脸孔。脖子上带着淤痕，胸口浸开血渍，或者更为残缺不全。所有的影子都看着他，向他聚拢过来，一双双伸出的手像缠绕而来的枝蔓。地面变得柔软而泥泞，让他逐渐在死者之手所构成的森林里下陷，被拉拽得陷进沼泽，没过足踝、小腿和膝盖，让他变得步履维艰后泛起了血色的浮沫。吞过腰际，淹至胸口，然后连呼吸都埋没。他在黑暗中张开嘴，吐出一个巨大的气泡，里头安静无比，没有存放半点呼救的声音。

——然后他醒来了。

他的肺腑如被用力挤压过一般刺痛，浮在体表的伤口倒是都得到了应急处理，被穿刺的部分由绷带扎紧了、一时半会还没渗出更多血。起先他感到困惑，一半是在迷茫于自己是否置身于某种人造的幻觉中，另一半则是在思索何以忽然梦见那样的往事。然后他听见有人说话，就在不远处，只消直起身子、向窗沿映射而来的月色般柔和暗淡的光走去，就能触到那个熟悉无比的轮廓。

“醒了啊，ZERO。不……枢木朱雀。”那个人说。

如果这仍然是梦境，如果这仍然是欺骗，一个为我而设的陷阱。ZERO半睁着双眼，一下、一下艰难地拖动着足步。因为我是最清楚你的死的那个人，因为我不得不去说服自己相信这个一次又一次又一次以至于打破这一认知才是不可原谅的，因为长久的痛苦是不可磨灭的，它只会固化下来成为我习以为常的一部分。但如果说，有人会逼迫我再一次面对它，然后告诉我这一切是可以挽回的。他想自己或许是现世中最擅长分辨这类幻象的存在了，因为他能读到表象之外的东西，因为他知晓那颗心的形状。然后他感受到火焰，微弱的一小簇，从胸膛中的空腔里跳曜而起，重新将他给灼痛了，程度更甚于从他的躯体表层撕裂开来的每一处创口。

你是来将我带回地狱中的呢，他想，还是要将我带去别处？


	4. Chapter 4

“现在看来，果然非得是吉尔克斯坦不可。”C.C.说。

鲁路修侧头看她，电梯正好停下，外边空无一人，本该待在门口的守卫大抵是被派去支援别处了。她比他先一步走了出去。“我假设你不打算在这种问题上还刻意卖关子？”鲁路修说。他们沿着昏暗的走廊前进，崖底的采光本就很糟，内部的照明也不算好使，就这点来说他觉得这座监狱活该被劫得不明不白。他的头脑清醒，状态绝佳，幸好如此，否则想要快速消化掉复生后的庞大信息量就太难了。他一边努力解读着一年多以来印刻在身体中的稀薄记忆，一边在向C.C.继续打探更为详细的现状，着实没什么心情跟她玩猜谜游戏。

“简单一点来说，就是因缘之类的东西。”C.C.说，“在进入C之世界之后，我们与外界之间的联系不会被简单地切断，上行的阶梯依然会将现世与我们相连。而那一处入口是基于吉尔克斯坦的地脉所构建的。”她的脚下缓了一步，多踩了一下地面。鲁路修也停下来看她，同时留意到他们距离目标所在的地点已经不远了。“既然ZERO和女皇陛下都在这里，余下的部分就简单了。”C.C.说，“虽然娜娜莉没被关在同一栋建筑物中，不过也没有离得太远，地脉还是相通的，我猜我们在这边动了什么手脚都能被那一头的主事人感应到。”她耸起肩膀，示意这毕竟是人家的地头、自己即使是前教主也对此毫无办法。鲁路修蹙眉沉思了少顷，隐约明白了个中关键。

“血缘代表肉体，愿望代表力量，精神与灵魂协调一致。是这个意思吗？”他自言自语道，“作为血亲相距不算太远的娜娜莉，作为过去的契约者而予我引导的你，以及……”

他们转向一扇厚重的门。门禁在被骇入后形同虚设，向他们敞开的门洞里有一小段下行的阶梯。这回鲁路修先行走了进去，看清里头的人的同时也看清了好几个对准自己的枪口。他从容地举起双手，微笑着说了几句客套话，友好地提醒他们别的楼层早就有暴乱发生了。留守在囚室中的人比他预料的要少，考虑到先前他们在地底弄出的动静有多大，他原以为会有更多人集中在这里守着ZERO不逃跑。

决策者要么不在场，要么不够聪明。楼层守卫调走了不说，囚室附近还不增员。鲁路修惋惜地叹了口气，没费多大事就用Geass把闲杂人等清了出去，只剩下负责调整此地装置的技术人员和被唤来的医务人员。“如果你没有大肆毁坏日本附近和不列颠尼亚境内的遗迹，这个过程会容易得多。”C.C.仿佛对话从未中断一般顺畅地接上了话头。他们一齐站到需要接受救治的囚徒前方，注视着锁住他的吊顶缓缓下沉。鲁路修抱起了双臂，手指在手肘内侧轻轻捏紧了。

“那时候的我可没想过会死而复生。”他低声说，“你该提前一点把所有的可能性都告诉我的。”

“我只是恰好给你漏过了最坏的一种。”C.C.说。

他们将被关押了好些时日的ZERO从枷锁中解救出来。穿过手掌、刺入手腕的钢铁在抽离时还黏连着血肉，通出孔眼的伤处凄惨而可怖。那具本该强健无比乃至战无不胜的身躯被轻轻平放在从墙沿支起的床铺上，叫人想起战争尚未结束时纷争之地的满目疮痍。鲁路修侧身坐到床沿上，在医务人员开始替伤患进行处理前先行握住他的小臂，小心地用嘴唇碰过了他的手背。先是右手，然后到左。再之后鲁路修自己伸出手去，将掌心覆在对方的心口之上，循着微弱的跳动频率浅浅按压了几下。

他不确定这种完全不符合急救章程的做法是否有效，但伤患的呼吸渐渐变得有力了、不再像先前那样虚浮得吓人。手掌处的伤口率先停止了流血，就连服从于Gesss的医务人员在帮忙清洗和包扎时也不禁啧啧称奇。他们之间的联系仍然是存在的，缔结于灵魂，但会以身躯为牵引，鲁路修还感觉得到。如此看来，自己留在他身边应该有助于他的伤势尽快恢复。是那个誓约的效力吗，鲁路修猜想道。也不知道时至如今还能起效到何种程度。C.C.在刑讯台前摆弄着一些从ZERO身上拆卸下来的东西，鲁路修挪向床尾以免妨碍医疗救治工作并抬头看向她时，她正翻来覆去打量着其中一个有着不规则浮凸形状并绘着奇怪纹路的厚重项圈。

“果然。”她说，“八成是在发掘遗迹时找到的东西吧。能够阻断自然灵与外界相连通的能量运转，继而阻止他调用起异于常人的力量。若不是这样的话，哪怕会在事后陷入漫长昏睡，他大概也会拼尽全力把这里化为火海并逃出生天。”她将它丢回滴落了血迹的平台上，使得硬物相撞发出一声闷响。待到一阵带回音的嗡鸣散去后，鲁路修才摇了摇头，心情复杂地看了眼床铺上的伤者的面容。即使在失去意识的情况下，他的眉头也微微蹙着，神情一点儿都没能放松。

“未必。”鲁路修说，“如果有人用娜娜莉的安危来要挟他，就算他还拥有那份力量，也不见得会为了自己不受苦就逃跑。”

他从床沿起了身，向着C.C.所在的方位走去，打算为了保险起见而去确认一下其它散落的物件。束带和电击环，拔下来的传导装置与数据线，还有两个奇怪的金属圆片，以及另一个更为轻巧的项圈。不知是出于直觉或是其它因素，鲁路修认为那些圆片和第二个项圈都不太像是吉尔克斯坦的风格。他将这一个圈环拾在手中，摆弄了几下便沉下了脸。

“这是什么？”他问。他将项圈的里侧翻了出来，看过了构造后又翻回原状，用指腹叩了两下位于一侧的形似小型麦克风的孔洞。随后他看向身旁的魔女，而后者恰好低着头错开了视线。

“我不能确定。”她低声说。

“这是什么，C.C.？”鲁路修重复了一次。他举着那个相当轻便的圈环晃了晃，手指滑到能将它拆开和扣拢的接合处。“如果你没办法给出确定的回答，我就只能自己来猜了。”他沉声道，比之猜测更接近于直接撕破结论上的遮障，“模拟发声装置，这些奇怪的金属片恐怕就是配套的组合件。要是想准确传达出说话的意图，那么至少需要……”他一并拾起那两个圆片，转身回到了墙沿的床铺边。医务人员恰好在进行头部的处理，他将手头的物件放在床边，空出双手来帮忙撩起一层棕色打卷的额发，露出了藏在额角的另两片一看便知是同款的圆形金属。“……捕捉到浮在表层的想法，然后进行收集、规整和重新梳理，再借助喉咙的振动排列出语言。”鲁路修说。他用尾指轻轻扫过伤者的太阳穴，旋即让这个动作柔和地过渡为拢在面颊上的抚摸。顺至颌骨，滑在咽喉间，触及隐约可见的闷红的勒痕。“他需要借助这种东西来说话吗？ZERO的人选变更导致的声音变化明明是一个变声器就能解决的问题，为什么会弄得这么复杂？”鲁路修问。C.C.没有回答。囚室中没有别人能回答。鲁路修咬了一下嘴唇，松开牙关时才感到一阵迟来的疼痛。答案已经很明显了，但他还是顶着困在胸口的堵塞感开了口，让自己的声音嘶哑而轻柔地在这方宛如被温柔月色映照着一般的空间里环绕盘旋：

“在我死去之后，你还听见过他用自己本来的声音说话吗？”

有过，C.C.说。不过只有一次。

那一次过后不久，她便动身离开了，ZERO也忙于战后诸多国际事宜的处理，无暇再过多地抛头露面。她在这方面能提供的信息着实不多，不过随后鲁路修就以更为直观的方式了解到了事实真相。他在身上绑了不少绷带的伤者醒来前尝试为其装回了那个发声装置，落下的两片圆形金属被按回到头颅两侧，颈圈则扣合在喉咙上。于是在枢木朱雀醒来的时候，被拿来迎接鲁路修的是那类容易在公开发声的场合听见的、平静低沉但不失感染力的声音，只属于ZERO，而不属于嵌套在那影子里头的某个存在。转变发生在朱雀用指尖碰到他的那一刻，肌肤相贴，体温相传，触点处激起微弱的颤栗。对于一度依存于他的灵物来说，这一下就已经足够了。

再之后他就被朱雀用攥紧之后还在发抖的拳头给揍了一顿。疼还是挺疼的，不过疼痛消退的速度很快。值得留意的是那机械调和出的状似饱满张扬的声音在挥拳间出现了破绽，太阳穴旁的两块贴片没有附得太紧，很快就因为身体晃动的幅度过大而被甩落了。ZERO的声音变得断断续续，从表象被扯裂所产生的缝隙里透出的嘶吼尽是些难辨的哑音。不似人言，甚至不似能够正常发声的野兽，那不过是气管痉挛着勉强挤出的一些东西。

鲁路修没机会在这所监牢里逼问出一点什么来。他们在紧急出逃之后才能稍微松口气，一干人等和被他们成功营救出来的伤患坐在后车厢里，在行车途中面面相觑。根据事前锁定的情报，驾驶座上的咲世子会带他们去往附近的城镇。C.C.打了一通联络电话，罗伊德则一脸苦闷地蹲坐在朱雀身边，作为现场唯一的技术人员替他检查那套发声装置的运作状况。鲁路修看向盘腿坐地的卡莲，红发姑娘也回望向他。鲁路修指了下朱雀，卡莲一脸不出所料地点了下脑袋。

“你知道前因后果吗？”鲁路修问，“我指的是，他不能再自己说话了。”

“我不确定具体的时间。”卡莲答道，“但我知道那套设备从很早以前就开始研制了，不过经历了很长一段时间的调试期才正式投入使用。”她顿了一顿，目光微微上移作思索状，还伸手抓了下后脑乱翘的头发。“在那段时间里，ZERO一直没有公开发布过演讲，也没有接受过需要他开口发言的采访，各种内部会议上都有人替他总结陈词。那之后的第二年，也就是在神乐耶将年号改为‘光和’并正式生效之后，ZERO在人们面前说话就已经是在用那个……更像你而不是他的声音了。”

鲁路修又看向罗伊德，罗伊德推了下眼镜片，示意卡莲说的大致正确。“我只提出了一点构想，”他小声嘟囔道，“后续的完善工作又不是我做的。”拉克夏塔带的人，卡莲在旁边做口型道。鲁路修了然地回了一次点头，卡莲则也看向了朱雀的脖子。

“老实说，在得知那套装置的原理后，我还挺惊讶的。”她感慨道，神情间还带着几分好奇，“我的意思是，就投入使用之后的实际情况来看，它的契合度和准确度都高得离谱，几乎不存在解读误差。”

“他的精神活跃程度肯定比普通人更高，解读起来应该也会更加容易。”鲁路修说。卡莲似懂非懂地眨了下眼，显然没弄明白他说得如此笃定的理由。她还没张口询问一个为什么，一直绷着脸闷在旁边的当事者忽然发出了声音。准确度果然很高，甚至能叫人听得出一丝潜在的不满。

「你们打算当着我的面就这码事讨论多久？」朱雀问道。鲁路修偏过视线去看他，发觉他还盯着车厢底部的空无一物的地方，不与任何人进行眼神交流。

“直到你不再保持沉默为止。”

「不愧是你。」

“如果你是在责备我没有对着你的伤势大惊小怪，”鲁路修提高了声音，说话时嗓子有些变调，“其实只是你正好因为深度昏睡而错过了。”

当然了，他确实表现得不够狂怒也不够疯。因为需要他担忧的事情太多而他没有别的办法，因为如果他比别人更先失去理智的话，恐怕就没有人能做主帮他们一行人包括一个非人的营救对象一起顺利地逃出生天了。他硬邦邦地抛出这句话时胸口憋闷得厉害，但他只是兀自攥紧手指，掐着掌心提醒自己现在还不是能够懈怠的时候。这会儿他们都可以稍事喘息，但唯独是他不能让情绪提前决堤。

他肯定自己看起来是有些冒火气。朱雀明显愣了一下，双眼稍一抬起并快速地向他一瞥，目光很快又降回车厢底板上。「你不需要解释这个。」朱雀说。他的嘴唇都没张合几下，只有机械在顺利运转。鲁路修嗤笑了一声，径自抬起手来指向圈在他脖子上的物件。

“因为你宁可我停止谈论你身上发生的问题？”

「是故障。」朱雀纠正道。

他采用的说法就好像他自身是某种投射、实现并延续愿望的机制，而非一个会疲累也会受伤的活物。鲁路修想要再替他纠正一次，但在朱雀的态度还很生硬的时候，进一步说些会火上浇油的话语是不够明智的。矛盾会引发争吵，冲突会进一步消耗他的精力，叫他遵循本心来发一次脾气进行自我纾解已经足够了，在他已经清醒过来的情况下继续徒增无谓的争端只会起到反效果。

鲁路修在思考的途中沉默了一小会儿，回过神来发觉守在后车厢里的所有人都整齐划一地看着自己，唯有朱雀还固执地把目光黏在下方的底板上。他们之间离得不算太远，拉开的几个身位间只隔着一个卡莲。这样的距离足够他们在精神上产生一些微妙的共鸣，汲取到的小部分能量大概可以用于缓解那一身创痛，但显然这样做不够高效。于是尽管这样说有些奇怪，鲁路修还是在清了清嗓子后发出了邀请。

“朱雀。”他唤了一声，尽可能诚挚地看向那双翡翠色的眼睛，“到我身边来。还有，不要在这种时候逞强。”

如果他不吃这一套我一点都不会奇怪的，C.C.在车厢另一边小声咕哝道。鲁路修没应她的声，依然紧盯着包在层层叠叠的绷带与用于蔽体的囚服里的那一位。后续的形势尚不明朗，当务之急是尽快调整身体状态以便应对潜在的危机，在这么长时间里替他担任过ZERO的个体不可能不明白这个道理，哪怕仅从理性角度考虑都不应该拒绝他伸出的手。他安静地等候了一会儿，对方总算抬起头，与他眼神相触，略显阴沉的表情好似有所缓和了。

朱雀什么也没说，随后他就变作了更无法口吐人言的模样。C.C.大声叹了口气，罗伊德则一脸见怪不怪地后退两步，找了块空地方自己坐下了。他们两人都摆出了一副不打算继续干涉的样子，唯有卡莲在半张着嘴直愣愣地瞪着那套忽然瘪下去落在地上的囚服看。当然了，一个理论上的大活人在眼皮底下忽然消失不见了这种事是挺让人摸不着头脑的，作为一直不知内情的人来说，红月卡莲已经表现得足够镇定了。那件空出来的囚服在领口附近的位置鼓起了一小块，没过多久那个奇怪的形状就从衣领洞里现出了真身，先是探出毛茸茸的小脑袋，然后一个小跳让身子也钻了出来。还不待祂设法靠近鲁路修，卡莲已经惊讶地叫出：

“……等等等等等等什么，鸟？”

“嗯。”鲁路修应声道。

卡莲呵、呵地吸了两口气，在朱雀尝试着一路蹦到鲁路修面前的途中猛一下伸手截住了祂。虽说她下手还算有分寸，朱雀也明显被吓了一跳，脖子上的羽毛都炸立起来了一圈。卡莲抓着他翅膀尖端上提了一些，脑袋探来探去换着不同角度审视那对翅翼和祂被软毛所覆的小巧身体。“鸟？真的？！”她将双眼瞪得更大了，“什么原理？怎么变的？能飞吗？——有多少人知道？”被她逮住的小鸟扑腾了两下，动作明显有些慌乱。祂没能从她的手指间挣出去，反而被她一把捞了起来，拿在近处进一步好奇地翻看起了翅膀的长度和具体结构。

“我还在位的时候知情者的数量很少，当然现在具体情况如何我就不知道了，毕竟我错过了这么老长的一段时间呢。别的问题可以慢慢解释，不过你得先问问朱雀愿不愿意让你听到那些解释——嘿，别太折腾祂了。”鲁路修尽可能快速地给出了一部分信息，并试图提醒她动作再小心些，“祂的翅膀情况应该不太好，你最好别——”

他不知道自己算不算说迟了。朱雀努力扑了一阵翅膀，明显是打算自行飞开，然而祂在找准机会时却没获得好的运气，或者是客观条件本来就不允许祂完成这种对伤患来说算是高难度的动作。于是鲁路修眼睁睁看着祂窜出了一段抛物线，才腾身起来没多远就到达了顶点，随后就一头栽了下去——啪叽。这足以看出祂的身体状态是真的很糟了。

“……啊。”卡莲发出一个单音。

摔了个跟头的小鸟匍匐在车厢地面上，一时半会儿都没能起身。祂的身躯开始抖动，从后背到翅膀都颤个不停，发出一阵细小而痛苦的咕噜声，也不知道是摔懵了还是已经醒过神来正在委屈。鲁路修皱起眉头，意识到祂即使在这样的形态下也没有发出那类祂惯常会发出的清脆啾鸣。

“抱歉我、不是故意的。我刚刚也没、没抓到骨头，应该。”卡莲结结巴巴地说，旋即蓦然醒悟过来似地迅速双手合十，在击出一响之余躬下腰去赔罪，“对不起对不起对不起对不起，这回是我错了。给你啄几下能消气吗？”

朱雀勉勉强强多扑了几下翅膀，让祂的身体在地板上蹭出一小段距离。祂没有特意去靠近卡莲进行报复，而是尽力将祂和鲁路修之间的距离又拉近了一点。祂那副模样看上去笨拙又可怜，鲁路修在片刻后反应过来自己不应该干看着，赶忙弯腰伸手将祂揽到自己身旁，抱起胳膊来让祂在摊开的手掌与支撑其下的手肘间寻到一个足够合适的窝点。

“好了、好了。没事了。”他低声安慰祂，“你现在安全了。”

“……咕。”

朱雀挤出一个奇怪的音节，依然不像是正常的鸣叫声。鲁路修埋下头，让呼出的气流柔和地拂过祂的羽毛。朱雀没再乱扑腾，安安分分地窝下来不动了。祂渐渐放松了身体，在鲁路修的手掌上瘫扁了身形轮廓，没过多久脑袋也垂了下去，似乎是睡着了。

“揍你的时候一点都不客气，结果还是对你完全不设防。”C.C.评价道，“你是怎么把你的鸟养成了这么容易吃亏的一个性格呢。”

“我觉得这显然不是我养出来的。”鲁路修说。栖在他肩上的小鸟探出脑袋来，又发出一小段低沉的咕噜声。祂乍睡醒时稍稍有些不好意思，截至现在还没重新变回人形。他们在预定的小镇上歇了脚，租用了几间空闲的民居，入夜时卡莲一行人还在忙于联络附近可动用的接应队伍，鲁路修则带一直站在他肩上的小鸟去洗了个澡。祂歇在那里时放松而迷糊，好像不时就会陷入打盹状态。鲁路修帮祂洗干净了羽毛上沾染的血渍，把它放回楼上的卧室里，要求祂变回人形来检查一下某些部位是否还需要用药，毕竟裸露出来的皮肤会比较直观。

朱雀便听话地展露出人躯，让鲁路修帮忙给他清洗过的身体换了新的绷带。他还是不说话，直到鲁路修摇着头把辅助发声的颈圈和捕捉意识活动用的贴片都还到他手里，朱雀才如获大赦般松了口气，赶紧将那些外挂的附件装回到自己身上。鲁路修盯着他看了许久，从他的嘴到他的脖颈。朱雀似乎依然没有想要解释的意思，鲁路修也没将他逼得太紧，转身走出了房间。

只要待在自己身旁，神鸟的力量就能相对快速地恢复，才小半天过去就已经见效了不少。身体上的伤势和精神上的疲惫都能以此进行疗愈，因而鲁路修最好不要离这位倒霉的伤患太远。不过他得先解决一下别的问题，比如说就如何应对即将到来的援军拟定一份预案，以及动用从吉尔克斯坦的监狱里顺出来的储备资源重新制作一套ZERO的制服。

他原打算等朱雀正式入睡了再回去那个房间，然而在其他所有人都歇下之后，楼梯又一阵吱呀作响。鲁路修抬起头的时候，屋子里的灯光熄灭了。朱雀已经穿回了那套用于蔽体的囚衣，他将手指从开关上挪开，安安静静地站在楼梯口。

“下来找东西吗？”鲁路修问，“睡不着需要止痛药？”朱雀摇了摇头，手掌从墙沿慢慢垂放下去了。

「如果我说，我需要你的血，」他问，「你会给我吗？」

鲁路修眨了下眼。屋子里变暗了，但窗外的星光还很亮。他从织机前起身，丢开大体完成缝制的披风与外衣，拿起放在一旁的剪刀，深呼吸一次后一咬牙向自己的手背扎了下去。他的自残行为不算太成功，朱雀以快得有些难以理解的速度移到了他身前，牢牢地攥住了他的手腕，让那一小把剪刀只划破了表皮。“不戳深一点的话，很快就会长好的。那样一来就流不出多少血了。”鲁路修说，“血会比单纯的身体接触更有用吧？”他意有所指地看向对方衣袖边露出的几圈绷带。朱雀肩膀一抖，将他的手腕挥开了。

「你总是这样。」朱雀盯着那把剪刀，「只要是为了实现目的，什么都可以否定和放弃。」

“代价是必要的。”鲁路修说，“另外，既然你不介意对我动手，由我自己来做也没什么可指摘的。”

他把剪刀丢回了桌台上。朱雀低下了头，像是在打量自己僵在空中的手指。他的手背和手腕上依然缠着绷带，圈圈叠叠遮挡住了裂开的血口。「我会控制不住想要伤害你的欲望。」他用ZERO的声音说，「因为你会让我感到痛。」他将手掌扣回自己胸前，指节都因为过于用力而反折起一段。「我知道这或许才是人类的常态，我已经知道了。可是我会感到……有点难熬。我会控制不住。即使我不希望这样。」

他用来发声的装置在精度方面确实相当惊人，连低落沉闷的语气都体现得恰到好处。若不是那声音和自己的太像了，鲁路修大概会感到更自在一些。然而，鲁路修想，这种事对于我而言或许也是一样。感到痛苦，忍不住变得尖锐，又在制造伤害的同时为对方感到可惜。但说到底他是没能摆脱人类的劣性，而不希望异族的鸟儿也将这认定为理所当然的。

「还记得关于金斯莱的事情吗？」朱雀又问。鲁路修回过神来，有些摸不准他想说什么。

“当然。”

「全部、全部都是由谎言构成的那段日子。对你来说想必很糟，但我也一样不好过。」朱雀晃了一下脑袋，「我不是在博取同情，只不过是从那时候起我就明白了，我不介意被你伤到，但我希望你是出于自己本来的意志做这些的。可以有多余的目的，但不要有欺骗。」

“我没有欺骗你。”鲁路修说，“我在那一天的确是死去了。”

他看向朱雀的眼睛。他想如果你能展开翅膀的话，现在就可以确认我说的是否是实情。关于死亡的梦魇将一具连灵魂都失去的尸体给困住了多久，而离体的意识在虚无的边界上徘徊时几乎忘却了一切。朱雀动了动眼皮，翻过手掌按在他敞开的衣领间，扫过他颈前多出的血色图纹。鲁路修隐约感到被羽毛拂过的轻柔触感。

「所以这是一起连你都无法控制的意外？」

“我想是的。”鲁路修说，继而扯出一抹苦笑，“对于我这种人来说，无法遵循自己的意愿去抵达死亡应该也算得上是一种惩罚了。虽然这样说可能听上去有点无耻。”

「我不会那样认为的。」朱雀告诉他。

也唯独是你，鲁路修想。几度情愿死去以免引发更大的祸乱，结果还被愿望给困在人间……虽然某种程度上是出于我的任性。他让一些相对柔和的心绪浮现出来，掺杂在对魂与体分割的那一时段光怪陆离的碎片式回想里。他不知道朱雀能读到多少，但在朱雀将手指悄然挪开、呼出一声低哑叹息时，鲁路修知道自己获得了谅解，以及打破某种无形隔阂的许可。

于是他抬手碰到对方的耳鬓，手指逐渐上捋，让一绺额发嵌进指缝然后被撩起，露出额角处圆形的、闪烁着冰冷金属光泽的贴片。朱雀闭着眼睛，微微启开嘴唇，喉咙里喘出粗沉的呼吸。“是从什么时候开始的？”鲁路修问，“声音。”他用指腹轻轻摩挲过那一小片金属，然后用另一只手在另一侧找到对称的一片。朱雀仍然张着嘴，嘴唇并不多嚅动一下，呼吸也依然粗糙如摩擦砂砾，圈在咽喉上的装置代替他发出完美规整过的、属于ZERO的声音。

「葬礼之后。」他让机械代替自己回答。

“你在那时候做了什么吗？”鲁路修问。他挪动了手指，滑到对方的太阳穴上，碰到了另两片光滑坚硬的金属。朱雀撑起眼睑，但眼睛转向一旁避开了他的目光。

「那不重要。」

那很重要，鲁路修想说。他在试图开口前感到胸膛中隐隐疼痛，像心口上被扎入了一根刺。他不知道那是否代表了什么。在力量觉醒过后，他所抚摸着的生灵身边总会发生一些玄异的事情，即使在变作似人的躯壳时也是如此。一些情感上的共鸣，或者闪回的记忆碎屑。此时他感到痛，感到寂静的、死灰似的哀伤在暗处无声回旋，如潮水上涌般攫住了他的呼吸。他用力眨了下眼，而朱雀忽然间毫无征兆地向他伸出手来，抱住了他的肩膀，将与他的距离拉近到倾吐出的温热气流都能拂过他的皮肤的地步。

“……做什么？”鲁路修问。朱雀松开一只手，摘掉了那几个小小的金属贴片，连带着原本戴在颈间的发声装置一起扔到一旁。

“把我修好。”然后他说。

他本来的声音还是那样嘶哑滞涩、难以辨析，因久未动用而如同磨过砂石般粗砺。是损坏了，是已经发生而未尝得以弥补，是痊愈了却又不曾真正痊愈过。鲁路修勉强弯起嘴角，发觉自己无法避开那双眼睛。“你又不是机器，我没法修你。”

“也不是人类。”朱雀低声说，“你应该明白我的意思。”

他的嘴唇拼凑出的形状比他的吐字更为易懂，而鲁路修甚至不需要像这样去费劲辨识也知悉他所想。他的眼睛里映着翠色的森林，那里降下了一场骤雨。他的嘴唇与人贴合的方式湿润而沉默，他用力咬下齿尖，凶狠如用利喙刺穿猎物，又轻柔无比地用舌面卷去伤口处涌出的温热液体，混着唾液一道安静下咽。鲁路修以为自己会听见一些额外的悲鸣，因他制造伤口的方式那样矛盾、更接近于将他自身的胸膛一并撕开再往那里注入他所想要的事物，然而朱雀只是哽出隐蔽而低微的叹息，藏匿在夜色里，被拂入窗中的风所吞没了。

“他好些了吗？”C.C.在晨间询问。鲁路修将房门在身后关拢，手掌停留在门把上多抚摸了一下。

“一些吻。还有血。”他答道，“还有别的一些东西。”

“他给你带过玫瑰。”C.C.告诉他。鲁路修让双眼闭合了一会儿，试图将嵌在心口处的虚幻的荆刺给抽拔出来。

“我现在知道了。”他说。


	5. Chapter 5

“我用随身携带的工具做了一点简易调整，你别介意。”罗伊德说。

朱雀刚刚摸着扶手走下楼来，闻言而迷惑地望去。他睡醒得太迟，胃里空荡荡的，热煎饼的香味正在召唤他去往餐桌边，而戴着眼镜的男人笑眯眯地拦在了他的面前，让他不知道该绕开还是该答话，但即使他想答话从生理角度上也行不通，于是他只好尴尬地站住不动。约莫是发现他还不算很清醒也不太自在，罗伊德在他僵住几秒后一拍脑门，把捏在另一只手里的颈圈和感应端一道塞回了他的手里。“哎呀就是，”罗伊德比划道，“你把这些东西丢在楼下了嘛，虽然我不知道为什么你竟然落下它们了，不过反正得有人替你收起来免得你弄丢，我就有点手痒没忍住。”他咳嗽了一声，然后赔了个笑脸。“就是一时兴起罢了。”

他用目光怂恿朱雀戴上试试。他的要求没什么不合理的，而且不照做的话自己确实没法正常说话，所以朱雀听话地扣合了颈圈，戴好了传感器，又调整了一下外附的装置整体所在的高度。他张嘴发出几个简单的音节，共振得出的结果让他愣在了原地。那些声音熟悉又陌生，他一早就再不能从自己口中听见了，长期以来也仅属于一个外人眼中的死者，却不料在这种时候悄悄被复原出了一个模子。「你保存过我原先的声纹？」他在顺过气来后问罗伊德，后者摊开双手一脸坦然。

“当然了。”罗伊德说，“我敢说就连吉尔克斯坦那伙人都保存了一份现前能够从你这里读取到的全部身体数据了。作为一直在帮你提升人形状态下的战斗力的后援，我怎么可能做得还不如他们呢。”他理直气壮地说完，又慢慢降下了声调，肩膀也稍微勾起了一点。“不过其实吧，这东西在设计出来的时候就留下了调整的余地。严格来说我只是帮忙启用了之前没有激活的功能区。”

不，我希望你不要在这方面太过较真。朱雀叹了口气，因为罗伊德说的是对的而加倍无奈。他摸了摸束在脖子上的那一圈东西，忽然禁不住有些恍惚。「为什么？」

“方便起见。”罗伊德说，“你看，现在那位陛下回来了吧？你要是一直露着脸用那个声音说话，还一直和他待在同一个地方，大家都会感到混乱的。”

尽管还带着嗡嗡振响的回声，一听便知是机械扩增的产物，他目前能发出的音色也一听便知是他自己了，和此前专用于ZERO身份的那一种、以及鲁路修实际说话时的音色都拉开了明显的差异。理论上是为了不造成混乱，实际上罗伊德在打什么主意，朱雀大概也能够明白一些。「我本来就不必过多开口。」他垂下眼睑，「反正现状也不由我做主。」

“唉，你啊。”罗伊德无奈叹气，旋即音调一转，“我说陛下，你也稍微说说他吧？”

朱雀的后背一僵，抬头便望见鲁路修从厨房的方向过来了。他对上那双深邃沉稳的眼睛，感到心脏漏跳了一拍，又在恢复运作后猛地加快了。他其实不需要这么紧张的，然而他的指尖仿佛被黏在了颈环上动弹不得，只能不知所措地望着那个人逐渐接近的身影。鲁路修走到他身前，填补了罗伊德识趣让出来的位置，伸手覆在他的指背上。

“我想听到你的声音。可以的话，最好用你自己的喉咙发出来。”鲁路修说，“你认为这是不合理的要求吗？”

他的声音很柔和，其间裹着某种不容置喙的强硬却又锋芒不显。朱雀动了动嘴唇，发现自己没法在此时说出一句用于推拒的话。鲁路修凑得更近了，尽管屋子里还有别人在，也再自然不过地在他唇角挨蹭了一下。“早安。”然后鲁路修微笑道，“根据卡莲他们提供的联络情报，支援队伍会在今天晚些时抵达这一带。你做好了应付他们的准备吗？”

「我还以为你打算亲自出面。」朱雀小声咕哝道。他的手指落了下去，按在对方的手臂间。鲁路修反握住他的小臂，托起他的肢端低头查看了一番。

“我确实是这么打算的。如果说合作的前提是坦诚相待，那么有些麻烦事只能由我亲自来解决。”鲁路修说，“但我希望届时你能站在我身边。”

「你是在邀请我再度担任你的骑士吗？」

“也许。”

「你不必多此一举的。」朱雀告诉他，「因为我一直都是。」

他们就在这个狭窄的楼梯口三言两语完成了身份交接。没有别人提出异议，只有人在餐桌的方向叫他们最好在早餐凉掉之前坐到座位上。鲁路修的眼神闪动了一下，眼瞳中的色彩浸得更深，就这样握着他的手臂引他一起往人们聚集的方向去了。

往后的发展没有什么特别不顺利的地方。一些人互相和解了，一些人见到他的脸也没有一直对他苛刻相待。赶来支援的队伍在镇上进行休整，并与鲁路修完成了情报互通。朱雀将颈环好好藏在领子里，尽可能自然地以本来面目应对所有前来搭话的人，尽可能平静地与鲁路修单独进行了交谈。他们站在高处，星星环绕在他们身边，让整片夜色都变得明亮而温柔。如果说有什么话是在此时还无法被倾诉的，那意味着它们被埋没在更深的地方，不是需要被坦诚的心意，而是一颗心背后编织的过往的故事。

他们在胡闹的晚宴落下帷幕后悄悄回去了此前栖身的屋舍，洗掉一些风尘，再依偎到同一张床铺上时，朱雀才意识到，谈论过去比谈论现今和未来的事要更为困难。总是这样的，坦白意味着专注于当下，意味着想要更努力地去描绘将来的愿景，而不是为了挖掘出一些已经被埋没的往事。谈论孤独与不再孤独都是如此，谈论必做与将做之事也是一样。鲁路修倚靠在床头，还在借助那台小巧的终端查看地图资料，确认他所编排的进攻计划是否可行，并罗列备用的计划一二三四五条——他一贯如此，不把方方面面都考虑周全就放不下心来。他不容易被过去所困住，或者说正是为了避免一直为之所困，他总是会看向前方。

而朱雀侧躺在他身边盯着他看的时间太长了。鲁路修从屏幕上挪开视线，腾出一只手来抚过朱雀后脑处的头发。“你不打算早点休息吗？”鲁路修问。朱雀伸过手臂绕在他腰间时，他专门看了眼仍然缠着绷带的腕部与手掌。朱雀摇了摇头，将脸埋在他的腰侧，贴着他的衣服含混地吐气，但机械发出的声音没有在清晰度上受到影响。

「和你待在一起就算作是休息了。」

“唉。”鲁路修叹了口气，“在恢复精力这方面上，跟我多挨一会儿确实比普通的睡眠还要有效，这点我是知道的——但你挨着我睡不是更省事吗？”

他的指腹捋滑至朱雀的后颈处，稍作停顿又敲打了两下。朱雀调整了一下身位，将下颌拱到他的大腿上，在他的腿根处枕下了脑袋。「你说想听到我本来的声音。」朱雀问他，「是认真的吗？」

“我可不会随便拿这种话来开玩笑。”鲁路修说。他的手指继续滑动，轻轻搭放在了扣拢的颈环上。“另外，我还想从你那里获得更加详细的解释。”

现在是总会看向未来的人在主动提及过去了。多么奇怪，朱雀想，但也确实是你会采取的行动。在必要的时候掀露出往日的真相，以此来辨明留存下来的矛盾的本质为何。鲁路修将另一侧手掌搭在他的面颊上，轻轻抚摸了几下，朱雀便闭上眼睛，享受这竟然是真实存在的体温慰藉。

他让自己陷入回忆，从存放在脑海中的过去的场景中挑选出有用的那些，寻到正确的碎片，将它们拼合起来还原出当初的模样。这个过程对他来说通常都不怎么愉快，然而如果是在特定的人选身边，他能在重温的过程中多提起一些勇气来。「最早是因为伤到了嗓子。」他阖着眼睑，想起明亮的银灰的天空，「葬礼上我设法给你带了花，只有一朵。我想我应该多留下点什么在那里，在你的墓碑前面。所以我……」

低下头去，形似亲吻，将泣血的哀鸣注入在层层叠叠的花瓣中央。不知内情的人不会留意到，知晓内情的人亦无法在那时指责一只鸟儿的任性。因为哭得太久了，因为太过疲累了，因为想要将心都埋葬下去。然而祂的心上承担着过于庞大的愿望，祂不可能在那里不管不顾地剖开自己的胸膛。

「……那本来是一朵白玫瑰，我尽力给它添上了一点颜色。」他这么告诉昔日的死者。

就像那么些童话故事里曾描绘过的，鸟儿会用血去染就一朵最为美丽的鲜花。可是祂没法留下一颗心，只能留下一个吻，玫瑰也仅有中心的部分浸开了一抹鲜艳色彩。还有能够用于言语和歌唱的声音，也算作是被取走的一部分代价。祂告别了冰冷的石碑，然后祂安静地离去，不会有太多人知晓那一日的全部真相。

“你那时是在哭吗？”鲁路修问。朱雀将眼睑撑起一线，捕捉到落在房间里的微弱星辉。

「这种事你还需要向我确认吗？」他反问道。

他想鲁路修已经足够了解他的本性了，给出只言片语就应当能推断出事情的全貌。而且在这样的距离下，在他心绪摇曳而不设防的时候，哪怕是从他的思感中捕捉到一星半点记忆碎屑都不会让他感到惊讶。鲁路修继续抚摸着他，从面颊到颈间，反向挪回原处又往复一次。“之后呢？”鲁路修的声音变得很低，“如果只是一时伤到嗓子，以你自身的能力和超合众国能提供的最好的医疗水准，应该不至于一直无法恢复的。”

「确实。」朱雀将一只手放到颈环的前端，抚摸了一下自己的喉头，「伤处愈合的速度其实很快，从生理层面来说是不存在发声障碍的。」

“那现在是……？”鲁路修喃喃着，将上身俯低了一些，指尖也改掠过他的耳鬓，“是因为生疏了吗？倒也不奇怪。人要是在同一个地方困久了，连应该怎么正常行走都会忘记的。正常发声需要的精密协调性太高了，如果把它从自己的本能里删去了，对应的区块也太久没有正常活动了，想要彻底恢复也不能急于一时。”

而鸟被困久了也会忘记如何去飞，朱雀想。没有任何事是理所应当的。哪怕是被认定为埋在骨髓中的本能，倘若被隔绝得太久，照样会无法再如常运作。他想着想着便感到好笑，他当真闷笑了一声，实际发出的哑音被埋没在机械的嗡鸣之中。

「我说过了，你会让我感到痛。」他听见很接近于原先的自己的声音说，「也会让我感到我还活着。」

障碍产生的缘由不仅在于客观存在的伤损与僵死，总是这样的。现在想来，娜娜莉或许比他还坚强些，她能够在某一刻自行睁开眼睛，他却直到现在还不能仅凭自己的意志就重新完整顺畅地说出一整句足够清晰的话。朱雀将双眼完全睁开了，愣愣地看着从窗口映入的床前的星芒，呼吸间能确认温暖熟悉的气息就近在咫尺。由这份实感支撑着，他得以继续回想，过去的某一天、某一刻的割裂般的苦痛，从遥远的记忆图景中悄悄活了过来。「所以若是你不在了，即便我要被留在原地，至少让我的一部分随你而去。」他听见那近似自己的声音诉说着，带着某种空洞的回响，「那一部分会跟你一起死去。虽然会很痛，而且有些时候不太方便，不过并不会太难受。因为这关乎我深爱着你，因为这意味着你确实将一部分的我带走了。一旦想到那一小部分的我能陪伴着你，我就会感到更宁静一些。」

由外力捕捉意识转化而成的言语会比亲自去倾诉要更直白些吗？想要坦诚的话会更容易些吗？他不知道，他只是觉得在这时候没必要再隐瞒了，事后亦不会为此感到后悔。就像他们谈论生与死，责任与愿望，陪伴与孤独，无需时常提起，但在谈及时也无需迟疑。鲁路修搭上他的后背，将他的上身拉拽起来一些，让他能侧首枕在自己的心口处。“现在我回来了。”鲁路修平静道。你我都还存在于这世上，没有哪一方是独活，那么稍稍奢求一下能够以更为健全完整的姿态相伴下去也不算太过分。朱雀听得出他的言下之意，跃动在他的心拍间，藉由规律的震颤传递而来。异常平和，也异常美妙。

「的确如此。」朱雀回答道，「所以我才会希望你能将我修好。如果你不介意这样做。」

鲁路修当然不会介意。

就像他不会介意撕开一道新的伤口，只为满足一个听似过分的要求。其实不非得是血，也不非得要通过吞吃入腹的方式来解决。归根结底，采取任何措施都不过是为了让他们之间的精神联结变得更为坚实可靠，以精神上的哺养来加速力量的恢复，身体上的接触不过是作为联结的依凭来提供更为便利的途径。

可是鲁路修应下了他的任性。流动的血液意味着鲜活的生命力，能够为潜在的忧虑提供用以应对的存在证明。“我之前就隐约觉得你的实际情况要比你表现出来的更糟，不仅是声音的问题。”鲁路修说，“但我现在有些明白了。”他不知从哪弄来了小刀，总归不是粗暴地往手背上一戳了事，而是在抿紧嘴唇后一抖刀刃割破了自己的手指，从指根到尖端划出一道足够长的血痕。朱雀低头将那根手指含住的时候，鲁路修用另一只手替他松开了颈圈。外在的零部件又一次被剥离了，被拿走并堆放在床沿的柜面上。宛如一项不成文的规矩，或是仪式中固定的一环。

不需要器械辅助，不需要后天的填补和修饰，就这样暴露出本身的缺憾来。残损过的，不完美的，印刻了伤痕的模样。他原来的名字被“ZERO”所替代后，罪责也被祝福所覆盖。就算还会被一些梦魇侵扰，他也不会再被绝望侵蚀为灾厄的化身，然而过去曾塑造过他的蚀骨的烈焰一并消散了许多。被封锁的声音，被舍弃的自我，被熄灭的火焰，断绝在心底的一片灰烬里。独自展翼时力量消耗的加剧，化身为人时加倍封闭的感官。有哪里出了故障，他心知肚明。可是他必须作为承载人们希望的终端持续不断地运转下去。

“我一度将你与过去的罪责分割开来了，但现在我本人回到了你的面前。所以这会成为一个特例。”鲁路修说。他垂下头，亲吻在朱雀的发顶处。“我会承载你的愿望，我会接纳你的灵魂。我会成为你的罪恶本身。”他说，“我的存在能够证明造就你的一切还没有悉数归于虚无。”他的血顺延指尖淌流在另一方的舌根处，进而滑入喉管，在一度受损的部位处浸开温润的热度。

朱雀依然说不出话。他舔舐那道伤口直至它悄然闭合，他吮吸得太过急切以至于发出了幼兽般的呜咽声。鲁路修将手指从他嘴里抽出了，毫不介怀地用还裹着唾液的指尖松开了衣扣。表层，里层，然后是裸露出来的白皙皮肤。一道醒目的烙印，神明与亡灵的痕迹。血液还不足够，亲吻亦是如此，需要确认得更为完整。从头颈到躯干，到展开的四肢，腕脉处与胸膛中的搏动，呼出的暖热气流，去触碰、去品尝、去确认，每一寸都是鲜活明晰的，从而将破碎的思念凝聚回切实的认知。他俯在鲁路修的膝前，注视着他眷恋的人类又一次割开指节，将鲜血涂抹在他的嘴唇间。鲁路修在做些时几乎始终是微笑着的，怀着十足的包容，宽缓地予他想要的一切。

是因为我被困在人间太久了吗，朱雀想。为什么你变得比我还更像是超脱于常人的存在、更接近于神明所在的视界了呢。那点儿困惑很快被触抚着他的指尖给化解了，让他想起其实那无关紧要。因为鲁路修必然会看向比谁都更为遥远的地方，他想要看护的全部，他想要迎接的明日——他从很早的时候起就不再只注视着身边的个体了。

而那正是自己决定追随他的理由之一。

值得神明的眷属去托付一颗心的人类必然是看着远方的，所以只要那双眼睛还能映出自己的模样，只要那个人还能出于自身的意愿而接纳自己，就没有什么值得忧虑的。朱雀吻过他的胸肋与侧腹，头颈继续下沉，直至嘴唇碰到勃立的性器。鲁路修发出低沉的呼唤，他可以吐出话语，他可以道出指示，他可以从容地应对这些。朱雀只能在吞吐间喘出细小的哽咽，气流与唾液在他的口腔中被异物搅拌，浓而腥的事物覆过了血的味道。捣开他的咽喉，直击他的弱点，然后将他修复作那个人所期望的形态。假使说这样做有什么帮助，不过是在重新叫他变得完整，填补上缺失的心的一角，以及他曾经试图埋葬的一切。

“……朱雀。”鲁路修叫他。

如果你还想要跟我一同面对一切，如果你有自信不会再度被绝望吞噬，那么你可以在我面前拥有我所呼唤的名字。他听得明白，他点头相应。他的双臂展作宽大翅翼，将对方温热的、完好的光裸躯体笼罩在自己身下，而鲁路修敞开怀抱接纳了他的全部。还不够完美的、未被修复的部分，在暗处燃烧着的火焰，嵌合进去，将头脸埋在颈项边的凹陷处，让急促的呼吸与模糊不成形的音节都喷吐在耳廓间。

“想哭就哭吧。”他听见那个人说，“我错过了多少次你认真为我哭泣的时刻呢，恐怕不止我所知道的那一回。”

于是朱雀闭上眼，在被一双手掌的温度交叠着覆住后背的时候用力吸了口气，终于不再压抑夺眶而出的眼泪。


	6. Chapter 6

列车还有五分钟就要启程。他们在一截空车厢外驻足，思考着应该如何将过多的行李给塞进门。鲁路修把背囊从肩膀上弄下去的时候听见了翅膀扑腾的动静，很小，但是没有完全被站台上的嘈杂给掩盖过去。这时他意识到自己的脖子后边一直沉得不太正常，看样子并不是行李本身的问题。

他往衣领后方一抓，入手处一片温热柔软的绒毛质感，这让鲁路修眉头一跳，在实际将被自己抓住的东西挪进视野范围内之前就调整好了表情。“……你给我回去。”他严厉道，“自己飞不动的话我就找个人把你接回去。”

被他拢在手指间的小鸟缩了缩脑袋。鲁路修翻过手掌摊平了，祂便伸开翅膀扑打了两下，理顺了被他弄乱的羽毛，好端端站在了他的掌心上。刚刚把行李弄进车厢的C.C.从车门里探出头，见状而“噗”地迸出一声笑。“得了，带上一只鸟一起上路又不费事。”她说，“只是你想或不想的问题罢了。”

“你认真的吗？”鲁路修拉长了脸。

朱雀的爪子踩得他掌心有点发痒，他又拢起手指来拨弄了几下祂后背上蓬松的冬毛。鸟儿柔软地鸣叫了一声，祂的声音还很小，也不似往日那般清亮。“不，就那么随便一说。”C.C.的声音在一旁说，“我才懒得管你到底是想把祂留在安全的地方好好休养，还是单纯地觉得没人替你留在ZERO的位置上不行——话说回来，祂的翅膀恢复了吗？”

“手掌都能够使上劲了，飞行应该也不成问题。”鲁路修说。为了验证这点，他探究性地掀起朱雀的翅膀尖看了看，被他捧着的小鸟也很配合地由他检查。外观上是看不出什么明显的伤口了，有也被羽毛给盖住了。完事后祂又扑打了几下翅膀，动作看上去还挺流畅。鲁路修放下心来，屈起指节刮了一下祂的脑袋。“听到C.C.说的话了吗？”他依然板着脸，“不管是出于什么理由，你都得回去。”

鸟儿轻轻地叫了一声，忽地一下扑着翅膀蹦上了他的肩头，依依不舍地蹭了蹭他的脖子和脸颊。

“也不知道他突然一下原地消失有没有吓着娜娜莉。”鲁路修说。

结果他还没拨通任何一个号码，朱雀就听话地从他肩头飞走了。列车发动时他们回到了座位上，通往边境的这一趟是慢速，届时他们得另找途径去到一座不那么偏僻的、能让他们坐下来合计一下往后的行程安排的城镇。届时很多人都应该稍微闲下来了，能够远程提供一些协助就再好不过——不管是情报上的还是资金上的。坐在他对面的魔女原本凝神望着窗外的单调风景，闻言而隔桌斜了他一眼。“我怎么觉得娜娜莉应该知情呢。”她说。

“她知情就应该拦着点。”鲁路修撇嘴道，“撑着那种状态的身体跟人打了一宿，不好好歇着还跟过来，堂堂ZERO不在战后这种关键时刻留守在安全的地方，像什么样子。”

“多送你一程又有什么不妥呢。”C.C.说，“反正你会把祂给打发回去的。”

她侧过身，将双腿抻直了一些，藉由错开的角度而避免了在桌子底下踢到他的脚。被她随身携带的玩偶抱枕在她的臂弯里拦腰折成一个诡异的形状，鲁路修盯着那张线条简单且数年如一的蠢脸看了一会儿，余光则留意到玩偶的主人也在看着他。“要是祂能在你身边待得更长一些，应该会恢复到更好的状态。”C.C.说。

“我知道。”鲁路修说，“可是在这个节骨眼上，C.C.……ZERO已经失踪了好些日子了。吉尔克斯坦的乱子刚刚被摆平，他和娜娜莉都需要重新出现在人前，算是给公众一个交代。至于我嘛，非得在这个节骨眼上跑远一点不可。毕竟没有在另一张面具给我挡脸的情况下，我就是最不方便抛头露面的一个人了。”

他叹了口气，隐约感到一丝烦闷。他把这归咎于自己徒步负重行走了太久，就算身体已经缓过来了，心理上的疲惫也还没缓过来。列车从山岭之间穿行而过，驶入一片荒芜的平原。餐车从走廊上穿行而过，C.C.叫停了它，拿了一瓶含糖量明显过高的饮料。在拧开瓶盖的时候，她的手指使劲攥着那个外包装花里胡哨的瓶子。“你是在试图否认或逃避什么吗？”她又问他。

“事到如今？不。”鲁路修即答道，随后将头转向窗户，“我有什么可胆怯的呢，我甚至都死过一次了。到头来人们总是更容易原谅死者，我从坟墓里爬出来之后受到的待遇比我能设想的要好太多了。我跟该道别的人好好道过别了，也跟需要保持联络的人交换了有效的联系方式。再没有误会了，遗憾也得以弥补。所以我当然没有在逃避任何事。”

他说话时伸手整理了一下自己的衣领，确保每一颗纽扣都起到了应有的作用。这让他脖子前边的印记被遮得严严实实，从玻璃上的浅淡倒影中也看不出什么异样了。这不是为了逃避，他想。一旦到了更加安全封闭的地方，他就该开始着手检查自己的身体状况了。现在只是为了避免让无关人员生疑。他将手放下，叠在桌沿，就在此时的窗外，供铁轨穿行的吊桥横过了一道裂谷。

“我当然不是在说你还会为你自己开脱什么。”而C.C.说，“你不过是在回避自己的失败再将别人牵扯进去的可能性罢了。”

她所说的“失败”大概不是在指战略上的失误，而是在指更早之前就已开始的布局——从撒手将自以为能回归和平的世界交托给被留下的人、以及存在方式比人类更为玄异的灵物的那一刻起。他错估了变量，差一步就会让局势恶化到难以挽回的地步。这不是他一个人的错，但他更不愿怪罪于被牵连进去的其他人，以及那只伤势还没完全痊愈的鸟儿。鲁路修缓缓吁气，上身朝着窗框的方向歪斜过去。他的额角抵在了玻璃边缘，列车行驶得不太平稳时，它将伴随着低沉轰鸣的振动传递给他，让他的耳畔嗡嗡作响。

“我确实，”他说，“需要让自己的脑袋冷静一下。”他闭上眼，让殚精竭虑的疲惫迟来地笼罩了自己。“打从它重新开始正常运转的时候起，我就一直没真正让它歇下来过。往后的行程可能也不太轻松，但至少不是所有的麻烦事都非得赶在短短几天内解决掉了。”

“跟枢木朱雀待在一起就无法静下心来吗？”他听见C.C.说。他不确定那是单纯的询问还是善意的嘲弄。

“是啊，那家伙只会把人点燃。”鲁路修答。他将双眼睁开一线，从眯缝的间隙中捕捉到一点源于外界的金芒。“我得仔细想想关于他的事情，不管是他作为人类的形态与连带承担起的责任，还是……”

祂的火焰，他想。作为神鸟的形态，一度被封锁沉睡的、亟待复苏的力量。枢木朱雀尚未恢复到最佳状态，这点他比任何人都更清楚。相比于造就伤害的一瞬而言，设法修复总是一个更为漫长的过程。没有复原的声音宛如一道难以愈合的刻痕，尖锐地提醒着他这个过程不可能会一蹴而就。鲁路修呼出一口气，完全睁开眼时所见到的已经是陌生的村镇与未见过的简陋站台。列车行速渐缓，终于完全停下。车门内外交换了一些旅客，有的人踏上旅途，有的人预备归家。

“……事态已经发生了变化，我们的职责也会因此而改变。”鲁路修说，“寄托在那双翅膀上的愿望是否也需要变作新的形态呢，我得好好想清楚。”

他们的交谈中断了一会儿。及至列车重新开始移动时，C.C.喝完了大半瓶饮料，抱怨过了它的口味有点奇怪，然后才一脸无奈地瞥向他。“为什么不把刚才那些话当着那只鸟的面讲出来呢？”她说，“就算不能让祂更高兴一点，至少也能让祂安下心来。”

“饶了我吧。”鲁路修咕哝道。再说时间也不够啊，他想。光是说就很费时了，还得加上组织语言的过程，要是在预备启程的站台上一直说下去，道别这个环节必然会变得没完没了。再说了，就算他不介意路人把捧着一只鸟说个不停的自己当成一个可怜的傻子，鲁路修也着实觉得自己当着朱雀的面没法像现在这样更为冷静地整理思绪。他又长出一口气，用额角轻轻撞了一下玻璃，磕出了一声短促的闷响。有点疼。

“男人要是太过矜持就不受欢迎了哦。”C.C.眯着眼睛嘲笑他。

“现在还说什么不受欢迎，”鲁路修不大赞成地嘀咕道，“说得好像灵魂上的烙印能够被轻易抹去一样。”

换了新装的ZERO按时出现在了电视屏幕上。他接受了采访，代表超合众国方面谴责了这起恶性外交事故。对吉尔克斯坦的制裁与判罚会在两个月内陆续完成，军事方面推行限制令，维和部队也会进驻，对于难民的救济通道不会关闭，算是一个较为合理的结果。ZERO没有提及他在遇袭后的失踪时段内遭到了怎样的对待，只说自己当前的身体状况还算良好。他将脸孔藏在那张面具底下，没人能看见他的气色如何，也无从根据这点来判断他的这部分说法是否真实。

鲁路修关掉电视，在晚些时候给他所记下的号码发了简讯。在他离开暂时歇脚的城镇之前，来往信息的数量已经超过了三打。半个月后他和C.C.越过了中华联邦的边境线，去到了更北的冻土区。附近有一处损毁程度还挺严重的遗迹，早一年就被C.C.判定为无法使用了，但有一部分从吉尔克斯坦出逃的王室旧部流窜到了这附近。他们在寒冬格外见鬼的地带多耽搁了一周，处理掉了一些对于普通人来说不太好对付的特殊能力者，设法问出了更多夏穆娜生前未公开披露的秘密。时间进入了三月，对于前路的规划并没有变得更加明朗，唯有世界范围内传递而来的怪谈般的事件情报越来越多。C之世界的残余波动所影响到的范围诚然比他们预先所想象的更广，而若是要让凡人的归凡人、能力者的相关事项就由能力者去处理，恐怕还真不是短短几个月就能悉数解决的问题。

他依然没有在通讯中提到自己的担忧或决议。他向娜娜莉询问近况，他向朱雀交代自己的近况，所见过的风景与新添的战绩。他的小妹妹会在电话那端温和地叫他无需担心，而另一位就要沉默得多。也不奇怪，朱雀的嗓子不见得完全恢复了。尽管从时间上推算应该又好转了不少，但毕竟声音的缺失不是纯粹的病理性原因所造成的，哪怕他告诉鲁路修打从他们再度分别的日子起、所有的痊愈进度就都又停滞了，鲁路修也没办法说这不合常理。

毕竟他们的存在方式都已经超出常理能够约束的范畴了。

“你在短时间内还打算亲自回去看望他们吗？”C.C.问过他，“还是说你觉得在那些个重要人物常活动的区域增加自己的活动时长实在是太危险了？”他说不，以及是。还有他依然没完全想好，也许在一段时间内都拉开一些距离才更明智。他的身体暂时没有突然再度衰弱下去的迹象，他的力量也没有减退。可是如果事关生命在现界的存续与否，他着实不敢轻易作出论断。

在契约不曾被真正斩断的前提下，空间上的距离或许是一种心理安慰。往日的剧目与高台上的那一刻所缔造的奇迹都不可复制，如果他在毫无准备的情况下再真正地死去一次，没有了举世瞩目级别的愿望倾注，任谁也不知道被他的心所哺养的神鸟会遭受何等程度的打击。离得远了不见得能削弱这份联系，但若又一次遭遇剧变时近在咫尺却无能为力，选择前者至少能多出一个过渡缓冲期。

北境的三月还是太冷，好在提供给暗线的安全屋里取暖设施齐全，而同行的两位持印者虽然耐寒能力都不算太好，但他们即便挨了冻也不会肢体坏死或病倒在床。C.C.在地下室里找到了单独隔开的酒窖，她在同行者对着新情报皱眉头的时候抱着伏特加瓶子欢呼雀跃。鲁路修谨慎地看了她一眼，花了两秒钟担心她会不会大白天就开始发酒疯，随后就想起他们大概都很难喝醉。

意识到这点让他的心情变得有些复杂。酒在一些场合下可以用作借口，用于美化年轻时过剩的愚蠢冲动。现在就连这么个放纵的机会都没了。他又想起某座小镇上的夜晚，过去相识的人们在露天处举杯，而他离那热闹的氛围很远，离星星更近一些。这样想来，有些事物不知为何已经显得很是遥远了。一片璀璨夜空，告解的话语，以及和他交谈的非人之人。

他是被一阵敲打声唤醒的。有什么东西在叩击主卧室的窗玻璃，没有触动警报，应当不是什么可被轻易判定出来的威胁。C.C.丝毫没有从沙发上起身的意思，鲁路修自己进了房门，恍惚觉得这声音有些耳熟。他一时没记起这种熟悉感从何而来，直至他撩开窗帘，看见窗台的积起的雪堆上多出了一团不那么鲜艳的红色，一些在发生时显然是愚蠢的、冲动使然的往事才破开记忆的门扉向他扑来。鲁路修使劲眨了眨眼，而后张开了嘴，差点没条件反射地先几大步跑回房间门口去把门板一脚踹上。

他费了些劲才把不知道有多久没真正开过的窗户给推开了。C.C.被这动静给吸引过来，饶有兴趣地目击了冻得哆哆嗦嗦的小鸟儿僵硬地蹦进屋来的一幕。“你怎么回事。”鲁路修诧异道，旋即反应过来有哪里不太对劲，“不，等等——你是直接从东京飞过来的吗？”

他确信自己没收到过任何有关ZERO要访问中华联邦的消息，那么剩下的问题只是眼前这位是靠航班缩减的距离还是靠翅膀。看祂那恹恹的模样，鲁路修倾向于是后者。鸟儿没精打采地咕咕叫了两声，祂的嗓子至少比之前要好了，虽然还是没恢复到原本的清亮程度。鲁路修听出祂是在肯定自己的猜测，伸手关窗的动作登时一滞。

“哇哦。”C.C.惊叹道，“哇——哦。祂是不是又要觉醒什么新能力了。”

“不，我觉得祂只是飞行速度比以前还要快了。”鲁路修想了想，“好吧，可能快上了很多倍。”

朱雀站在窗台上抖了抖翅膀，抖下来一层雪粉，在温暖的室内迅速化开。鲁路修放弃了思考祂的飞行时速和续航能力问题，伸出一根手指去摸了摸祂的脑袋顶。“你怎么飞得连毛都褪色了。”他说。朱雀又轻轻叫了几声，告诉他那是在飞行过程中结的霜。体表冻出了一层不均匀的粉色的小鸟儿看上去有点可怜又有点滑稽，祂展开翅膀扑打了两下，一头钻进了鲁路修的怀里。

“你的火都跑哪去了？”鲁路修问，“高空气温太低鸟也给冻傻了吗？”

他把手掌叠了起来，将瑟瑟发抖的傻鸟给捧在靠近心口的地方。祂的身上冷过头了，鲁路修几乎以为自己是正捧着一团松软的雪。朱雀闻言而仰起脑袋，用在他听来有点结巴的鸟鸣向他嘀嘀咕咕地辩解说解放力量的话会太显眼。然后祂安静了片刻，突然一缩又一抖，打出了一个小小的鸟喷嚏。

“——哈啾。”

“啊，日本鸟。”鲁路修咕哝道，眼见着这鸟表演起了属于某种国民特性的容易不安，“虽然我觉得你就是搞忘了。”

“我是真的担心会不会引发骚乱。”朱雀声明道。

他洗过了热水澡，蜷缩在床头裹着一条毛毯，看上去一点儿都不像是火属性的神鸟化身。当然了，他可能只是在装可怜。在“该怎么让鲁路修心软”这方面，显然他已经很精通了。C.C.提着伏特加瓶子过来不怀好意地问他要不要尝一口，被鲁路修轰出了房门。他总算把门板踹上，背后传来一阵闷笑，还有一句依然裹着含糊气音的话语。

听上去像是还没从重感冒的打击中缓过来，鲁路修想，估计除了我以外的别人都很难听懂你在说什么。当然他知道这不关感冒什么事。他回到床边去，看了眼朱雀的脖子。长距离飞来的鸟儿在变回人形时按照惯例是一丝不挂的，哪怕可以用羽毛和火焰拼凑成用于蔽体的衣物，也不大可能随身带着别的物件。所以没有贴片，没有颈环，没有辅助装置，只有他原本的、还在修复过程中的嘶哑嗓音。鲁路修回过神来时，自己的手已经搭着了对方的颈侧，正在以柔和的力道摩挲着外观上看不出伤损的皮肤。

“只要你不迎头撞上一架飞机就不会。”鲁路修说，心头一跳后若无其事地将其压下，继续理所当然地抚摸着对方的脖子，“你点着火飞得足够快的话，就算在降落的时候被人看到了也只会被当作是陨星碎片。这么一想也没什么错嘛，ZERO大人，毕竟人们都会对着流星许愿来着。”

“你在这种时候讲冷笑话是想让我真的冻感冒吗？”

“我才不相信你会感冒。”鲁路修用拇指刮了下他的耳根，盘算着一会儿还是去给他弄杯热可可。“你的声音还没有完全恢复吗？”

“已经比之前好很多了。”朱雀晃了晃脑袋，“再有一阵子应该就能不借助设备直接正常发声了，到时候就能换回更普通的变声器了。”

他洗过又吹干的头发也很蓬松，手掌压上去揉一揉是和蹂躏鸟羽毛不同的乐趣。鲁路修按在他的后脑揉了一会儿，至少他身上现在暖和起来了。“你其实不必像这样，”鲁路修低声说，“自己飞个大老远就为了过来见我一面的。”

“前阵子忙完之后，我的休息日就变多了。”朱雀耸了下肩，“如果娜娜莉抽不出空来，我也没有更多更好的打发时间的点子。”

“我还以为你的人缘开始变好了呢。”

“工作上的往来和私人层面的交际还是两回事。”

“话虽如此。”

“鲁路修。”他的声音变得更轻了，几乎只是在从唇齿间吐出细小的气流，“这是我能找到的最合适的方法了。”

“什么？”鲁路修问。他有点心虚，即使他觉得自己本不该心虚。朱雀将头转向他，一双眼睛明亮得惊人，隐隐然又燃着了火。

“如果你不打算带着我一起冒险，至少先让我向你证明我有来去自如的能力。”朱雀说，“我不会留太久，也不会参与你不需要或不希望我来参与的特殊行动。这样一来你就能安心了，对吧？——这样一来你也没有理由拒绝见面了。”

“我本来就没有拒绝见面。”鲁路修说。

“等你从周游世界的行程中抽出空档来回去看我，又不知道要等到什么时候了。”朱雀说，“我也不是那种完全不具备行动力的类型。”

他的唇角浮起一小抹微笑。他的手指搭在了鲁路修的手腕上，指腹扫过时又带来了羽毛般的轻柔触感。在这种时候能做的只有两件事，剖白或避而不谈。鲁路修本想就此说些什么，他张开嘴时意识到自己也没酝酿好用以解释的言语。他只得凝视着那双眼睛，不知从何时起，那缕为他所用的金焰不再会让人感受到淡漠无情了。像是被跳曜而起的暖阳所照映，仍然包含着非人的疏离感，但那又何妨呢——他自己也不再是寻常的人类了。

“毛毯。”他在打破沉默时说，“先拿掉。既然你都来了，我要确认一下你身上的伤口愈合情况。”

朱雀收回手去，轻轻笑了一声。他将那暖和柔软的织物从肩上拨开了，它贴着他的脊背滑下，露出他赤裸的半身。“早就没事了。”朱雀说，向鲁路修展示了胸膛、腰肋与一双活动无碍的手腕。之前的伤损处都已愈合，哪怕一度是血肉模糊的惨状，这会儿也只剩下了泛白的疤痕。他的恢复速度诚然比常人要快，这么点时间里能恢复到这一步已经值得惊叹了。

然而鲁路修托起他的腕骨，目光拂过他的手背，穿刺伤居中位置的皮肤还是淡粉色的。“但是伤疤没有消失。”鲁路修说。它们会沉淀下去，顽固地占据他体表的一部分。这份认知伤感又无用，因为很多事都是如此。连死亡都无法印下痕迹的存在有多罕见呢？但那也不过是将伤痕转印给了旁人。

朱雀抽动了一下胳膊，在对上他的眼睛后短暂地怔住了几秒，忽然间叹了口气，又无奈地笑着摇了摇头。“通常来说都是很难消失的。”他眨了下眼，“除非再把我的身体整个都焚毁然后重塑一次。”

“……还是不了。”鲁路修皱起眉，“上次姑且是靠立定契约救了你，再来一次我就不确定是个什么情况了。”

“要是伤势严重到一定程度的话，的确有可能出现类似的状况。”朱雀说。他若有所思地抬起脑袋，目光钉在了天花板白惨惨的顶灯上。“伤重到无法恢复，到了濒死的程度，力量是必然会失控的。届时不再被约束的火焰就会再一次让全身都烧起来，从皮肉到骨头都焚成灰。”他慢慢说，神情还挺认真，似乎是在迟来地对早先的危险境遇进行回顾，“然后嘛，因为已经跟人类缔结了契约，精神也被‘活下去’的命令所束缚了，哪怕身体化归无形，我的灵魂也无法被释放——这点我好像上次就跟你说过了。”

“嗯？”鲁路修转开眼神，“哦，是啊。”

谈论这种话题其实挺令人煎熬的。他分不清朱雀是在自顾自地整理思路还是在设法指责他，但即使朱雀没在额外暗示他什么，光是把这部分说给他听，鲁路修也已经有点背后冒冷汗的意思了。朱雀还在继续往下说，鲁路修眼神飘荡，因为意识到这是自己无法逃避的现实而更为苦恼。“再然后嘛，因为灵魂不得超脱，事实上也无法真正离开人间，应该就会和焚烧过后剩下的力量精华相结合。”朱雀慢吞吞地推论道，“那样一来，让我想想……嗯，多半会变成蛋。”

“你这个说法真的搞得我有点愧疚来着……”鲁路修嘀咕到一半，愣住了，缓慢地将目光转了回去，“……等等，什么？”

“会变成蛋。”朱雀认认真真地重复了一遍。鲁路修有点傻眼。

“什么操作？想再见到你的话就得把你从蛋里孵出来从头再来一次？”

“差不多是这样。”

“是真的存在这么个机制，还是你终于也学会了一本正经地跟人开玩笑？”鲁路修质疑道。

朱雀将手臂收拢在身前，把膝盖屈了起来，上肢忽然变作宽大翅翼，让他得以将脸给埋进蓬松的羽毛里。他的肩膀一抖一抖，分明是在闷声发笑。鲁路修也收回手，揉了揉自己的脸，设法让自己的表情恢复正常。“这不好笑，朱雀。”他沉声说，“我真的会担心。”

“是啊，每次你对我说你隔天就可能又死去了也一样不好笑。”朱雀说。他收了笑音，仅将一双眼睛从翎毛间抬了起来。“稍微体谅我一下吧，鲁路修？”

金焰消失了，只剩下绿色的深潭。他侧身过来，将坐在床沿的人拢进了翅翼底下，恢复正常温度的身躯暖洋洋的，像炉火一般，在已经很温暖的室内烘得人有点热。鲁路修抬手按上他的心口，感到里头的跃动先是加快了几拍，又逐渐趋于平缓放松的状态。朱雀眯起了双眼，惬意地将脑袋枕了过来，似乎对现状很是满意。这样就好，他仿佛在说，这样就好——无需顾忌太多，只要任意一方稍稍任性一些、能够像现在这样依偎在一起就好。

他的情绪如温水般淌流而来，当中或许还浮游着一些细碎的、荆刺般的冰屑，他小心翼翼地控制着它们不会伤及旁人。鲁路修长长地吁出一口气，咽下了所有不合时宜的、恰好也还没组织好的话语，安静地亲吻在他的眼尾上。


	7. Chapter 7

“结果他还是在向世界开战。”朱雀说。

鲁路修在厨房里忙活。在他恢复神智之后，C.C.就非常坚决地远离了所有和炊具打交道的活儿，“至少在一年内不打算再照管它们超过半分钟的时间”，她自己是这么声称的。他们这几天吃腻了加热罐头，鲁路修便翻出点能做热食的材料，暂时远离了别处的谈话空间。这回换C.C.把房门给关拢了，简单地交代了一下自己的来意并走到床沿。她说只是想简单聊聊，然而她在真正开启一场谈话之前就直接抓过了朱雀的手。他的指尖被引导着拨开她的额发，下一秒周围忽然暗了又亮了。没办法，C.C.说，不直接进入到这里来的话，我听不太懂你在说什么。

周围空旷一片，很远的地方悬浮着一些画框，别处都被浓稠的雾气所填充。朱雀仰起头来，有一瞬有些迷茫，随后他从地面上站起来，意识到自己不知何时已经披着了假面者的礼服，长披垂在身后，翡翠的坠子随着他起身的动作而不断晃动。

C.C.没有直接问他为何要选择以这副姿态示人，朱雀也没有主动解释。他们谈到鲁路修，总是鲁路修，一个不知理想应当在何时稍作停歇的疯子。没有恶名昭彰的皇帝了，没有把世界玩弄于股掌之间的独裁者，也没有被民众的愿望推下高台的牺牲者。但结果他还是没有干脆些停下来，试图去享受一段相对正常朴实且安定的生活。鲁路修不再是执棋者了，他从高处跌落下来便不再试图重归原位，他来到凡尘之间，向再度扭曲的秩序发出挑战。猎人，义警，调停者或是清扫者——虽然他的崭新路途才开始不久，朱雀却也几乎能够预见到他所选择的是怎样的未来了。

“我们的共同点至少有一个，那就是都没那么容易获得平静。”C.C.说。她的目光朝向上空，浮向介于空白与云雾之间的流质深处。“你和我，还有那家伙。哪怕想要迎来一个相对安稳些的结局，还是会不断被卷入新的涡流中去。”

朱雀什么也没说。他在这玄异空间中捏起手指，感到自己的灵魂的形质。随后他抓住自己的咽喉，意识到那里的确是完好无损的。他久违地用自己的声音发出长叹，无需外力辅助，也不会难懂到唯有一人能够正常解读。

“这次不否认了？”C.C.问他。

“是啊。”朱雀放下手来，“不管是出于主观因素还是别的什么，既然事实如此，我也没法否认。”

他转过头，魔女的眼睛不知何时起已经在盯着他了。“你有心事。”她说，琥珀般的眼睛里一片通透，“你在为鲁路修担心吗？其实大可不必。毕竟你看，他不过是让自己的存在方式变得更贴近于你罢了。”

朱雀在那双眼睛的注视下一阵哑然。他不是寻常人类，也比人类更明白沉淀下来的漫长时光具有怎样的分量。眼前的不死者在很多方面都比他看得更为透彻，这让他会在被击中心防时不由自主地弱上几分底气。“我不明白你的意思。”他低声说。

C.C.对着他笑了，她不知从哪招来了一把座椅，自个儿歇在了上头。“对于力量觉醒的半神类的个体而言，普通人类的生命就如朝露般短暂脆弱。这点你是知道的吧？”她歪过头，未束起的长发自一侧肩头披散而下，“倘若以人心供给的养料为食粮，由此而缔结一个足够稳固的契约，在他随年岁增长而衰老的过程中一直陪伴其左右，真正成为他的另一半性命，或许能在他寿终正寝的时候与他的灵魂一同离去——很不幸，这条路对于你们来说完全行不通。他已经将你的命运与世人的愿望相连了，而因为受到他的命令约束，你也没有那么容易从人世间跑脱。”她甩脱了鞋底，它们轻飘飘地落到镜子般光滑的地面之下，宛如陷入水面般消失了。她又屈起一条腿来，抱着膝头踩在了座椅的边沿上。“如今他的存在方式就跟你很像了。”她轻声说，“身具庞大到异常的力量，没那么容易因衰败而死去，但是从另一重意义上而言相当脆弱。足够顽强，却又不是无坚不摧。”

“你是说他的确可能因那个印记的不稳定而再度死去吗？”朱雀问她。

“我想强调的不是这点。”C.C.眨了下眼，“的确，不论他是否能彻底掌握那份力量，都不再是全无死去的可能了。C之世界的异变与神明的消隐牵连出的影响范围比我们事前预期的更为夸张，若是他的精神滞留在那里，若是他的肉身也被吞噬了……若是发展到那一步，恐怕就连‘死亡’的概念都会变得模糊不清了。就连我也不能确保自己每次都能在那样的暴动中全身而退，更没法替他担保什么。”

“我不是在要求你什么。”朱雀说，“我只是在担心……”

他的脑袋有点发昏。不死的魔女能窥破的事情比他能料想到的更多，有一部分要依赖于他过去的坦白，还有一部分恐怕就是为她的双眼所看透了。他低下头去，手指安静地攥住了披风的边角。“当然啦，逃避不是他的作风。所以他必然会一次又一次地主动往麻烦里撞。就算寻常人世间的危险没法长久地伤及他的身体和精神，在‘高处’冒险的次数多了，会发生什么也不好说。”C.C.还在自顾自地进行解说，眼神忽然间变得凌厉了几分，“但其实我不是想说他身上的问题。我拥有这个印记的时间比他长得多，对我来说很多潜在的问题都不算问题。”

片刻之后她就让那锋芒消隐了去，唯留下凝视间的意味深长。这会儿又是他们两个在对谈了，如同踏上虚空之殿的旅途，如同在皇帝的背后分担职责之时，如同死者不得不缺席的那一日。她笔直地注视着他，又不止是在注视着他。她所看到的是一个锚点，将一整段过往钉在了现世，从最为特殊的一日伊始。“我是在说你，枢木朱雀。”她沉声道，“在鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚死去的那一天，你身上究竟发生了什么——你自己应该很清楚吧？”

如此想来，他们最初以死来划定诀别的时候，朱雀的确是这样说服自己的。

若是未能顺利成长、乃至中道夭亡的灵物也就罢了，在力量得以觉醒之后，完成了展翼的神鸟就拥有了脱离凡尘的可能。届时祂会在悠久的生命中送别一张又一张一度为他所熟悉的面孔，人类总会轻易死去，十年或百年都是弹指须臾。所以鲁路修其人的性命宛如烟火般在最绚烂的时年中凋敝，也不过是将他们离别的日子稍稍提前了一些。

这番逻辑其实经不起太多推敲。因为他们自缔结契约起就将命运相连了，因为无论是作为本来的枢木朱雀还是作为ZERO，一只被赋予了名字又被抛在人间的鸟儿都没办法将自身的存在维持到可以称得上是“悠久”的程度。可是在最为痛苦的那些日子里，单单只是用来麻痹自己的心，无论是怎样的诡辩都还是有效的。

改变已经发生了，他猜想过程是不可逆的。事情总是这样发生，能够回到过去扭转一切的个体实在太过罕少，作为选择了步向明日的一员，他也不会贸然将期许奇迹的份额用在这种事上。鲁路修的复活是另一个改变的契机，而不是简简单单地叫所有事都恢复原状。一部分损毁的东西需要慢慢修复，另一部分新生的事物还需要去仔细揣量。短短数日的亲昵能唤醒什么、又新带来什么？灵魂上的烙印不会被轻易磨灭，或许还随着一桩关乎死亡与复苏的变故而加深了。也或许是在独自活着的年间太过想念那份远去的温存，才会在拥有失而复得的机会时变得格外执着。

所以他能够感应到那个人的所在之地，展开翅翼的鸟儿则能够捕捉到更为准确的信号。祂的羽翼呼吸着环游世界的自由的风，从中判断出拥有熟悉气息的那一缕，让祂能以接近划开空间的方式疾飞而去。若是对这份新添得的力量掌握得再熟悉些，或许真能做到直接从“高空”或“里侧”开辟出一条空间通道来也说不定。朱雀在启程的时候禁不住想象了一番，直至在被高空的寒冷消磨掉斗志之前，祂都还是对未来满怀希望的。

好在祂没被这段漫长的飞行路途给吹熄前去寻访某人的热情，且相对平安地在风雪中找准了正确的方向。此次行程与过去从总督府前往阿什弗德的那一些就性质而言相差很远，首先祂在全然陌生的异国他乡几乎不认路，祂是追着那个人的气息而来的，离得越近就越发明晰，宛如暖炉般将祂有些冻僵的躯体间的寒意给驱散了些；但若要说是“单凭着‘想见某人’的心情就动身了”这点——好吧、好吧，这点祂也没法反驳。

就像过去一样，那个人打开了窗户，给一只有点狼狈的鸟儿提供了洗浴和暂时栖身的场所。也是像过去一样，他不介意在这种时候和朱雀多亲昵一阵。反正来都来了，我相信你对自己该做什么有点分寸。这是鲁路修一贯采用的说法。军队中人，圆桌骑士，或是如今的ZERO，总是有那么多理由叫他回到应当留守的地方而不能轻易跑脱，出来放纵自我的理由却从来都只有一个。

他们在鲜少有人经过的边郊小屋里度过了两天。娜娜莉打了一通电话来问她的好哥哥“是否知道朱雀的下落”，鲁路修镇定地回答说他还在休假中，如果有急事可以先联系自己，然后挂下电话便板着脸责怪朱雀真就这么无牵无挂地跑出来了，要有什么紧急事态需要ZERO处理该怎么办。显然有人会联络你，朱雀想，这样一来我也不会错过什么重要信息。但他还是乖乖挨了骂，并忧郁地掐指算起了自己应当踏上回程的时刻。鲁路修还没有、大概也不会主动赶他走，但既然明说了相信他有分寸，朱雀就更不能辜负这份信赖了。

两天的共处对他来说已经足够好了。鲁路修将有限的食材烹调得很美味，白天他们窝在一块儿边等候新情报边研究库存里的录影带，夜间他们可以像过去那样挤在一张床上，耳鬓厮磨或简单地相拥而眠。外头的雪也渐渐停了，气温回升到零度左右，他们在阳光较好的时段里出门远足了一回，然后在白昼结束之前回到小屋。鲁路修进厨房去准备晚餐的时候，留在卧房里的朱雀从衣物的领口处钻了出来，抖动了几下翅膀，试着想要在天空变黑之前再出去飞一飞。

还不到一刻钟，红色的小鸟就“嗵”一下砸在了厨房的窗玻璃上。鲁路修把正在熬煮的炖锅给留在了火上，及时给祂开了窗。朱雀迅速钻进了他的怀里，贴在他的心口附近抖动着背羽。“你怎么了？”鲁路修问，手指抚摸起了祂炸开的后颈毛。

朱雀抬起脑袋，无声地瞪了他一会儿。鲁路修还没来得及关上窗户，所以不出片刻，祂就听见背后传来了沙哑的嘎嘎叫声。祂的翅膀一缩，更加努力地往鲁路修怀里挤了挤，试图把自己蜷缩成一个柔软的球形。窗户被关上了，隔窗传来了几下翅膀扑打玻璃的动静。待到窗外安静下来、厨房里只剩下还在准备中的炖菜在咕噜噜响的时候，朱雀才松了口气，用脑袋蹭了蹭鲁路修的衣服。

“乌鸦？”鲁路修问，“……你怕乌鸦？”

朱雀无声地点了点头，祂觉得自己的嗓子又不太受控制了，费了好大劲才挤出一点儿细小可怜的啾鸣。“你不是神鸟吗？”鲁路修哭笑不得道，把祂捧到了自己的面前，伸出一根手指来戳了戳祂的脑门，“区区乌鸦而已，是飞得比你快还是力气比你大？你解放力量的话一翅膀扇过去它们就连灰都不剩了。”

道理是这样的没错，但实际情况就要复杂一些了。朱雀在他的手掌心里蹲了下来，发出一串用于表达自己的不高兴的咕噜声。不管怎么说，喜欢的人类的体温和炖菜的香味还是让祂渐渐放松了。鲁路修将另一只手拢在祂的后背上，为祂驱散了残余的寒冷和不安。

“不过这个时节会有大量的乌鸦聚集到附近来吗……有点奇怪。”随后鲁路修嘀咕道，“这里离林场和城镇中心都隔了一段距离，按说既不是鸦类的栖居地也不是更适合取暖的地方。这是不是什么奇怪的征兆，最好调查一下。”

朱雀浑身一僵，然后在对方的失笑中委委屈屈地趴了下去，以一副有气没力的模样把翅膀给摊平了。

晚餐依然是不错的热食。他们在各自的碗中喝完了汤，然后在C.C.宣布要早点躺回去玩手机时一齐起身去清洗餐具。朱雀心有余悸地看了眼厨房的窗户，外边落下了几根漆黑的羽毛。“怎么了？”鲁路修扬起眉毛，“你好像还没完全平复下来。”

“乌鸦很可怕。”朱雀梗着脖子说。

鲁路修看上去有些摸不着头脑：“这是属于鸟的那部分天性吗？”

“我七岁的时候就被它们揪过尾巴。”朱雀闷声咕哝道。

而且这一带的乌鸦甚至比在关东活跃的那些体型还大。出去飞一圈就惊起了一片黑云，个个体长都有半米多，结群跟在一只仅有普通麻雀大小的鸟儿后头……从鸟的视角看去真的还挺恐怖的。事到如今他不太想回忆自己悲惨的童年往事，也不想深究自己大大小小的心理阴影都有那么多了为什么唯独是怕乌鸦这点还没被克服掉。不管怎么说，至少这次他没被揪到尾巴，也没被哪只不但凶而且饿过头的黑家伙给当作必须捕获的猎物。虽然它们真的比他记忆中还要大。半米多。他条件反射就觉得自己屁股痛。

“——噗、抱歉。”鲁路修还是没憋住笑。朱雀绷着脸瞪他，被他摸了摸脑袋又捏了捏脸。他们之间正常的亲昵动作当中也包括这些，但这回朱雀实在觉得鲁路修像是在哄小孩。鲁路修把他的脸颊从上到下揉捏了一遍，让他没法再绷出严肃表情，这才重提了之前的话题：“但我是真的打算出去看看。”

“你就是没法放着异常事态不管。”朱雀低叹道。

他知道对方一旦打定主意就很难再更改，虽然他还是不大乐意出门撞进乌鸦群，可他也没法再提出反对意见。他从鲁路修手中接过洗干净的碗碟，将它们收进橱柜，关拢柜门时被那个人搭上了胳膊。“我是。”鲁路修说，一脸无辜且坦然，“你不喜欢这点吗？”

朱雀拿他没办法，拿对此没辙的自己也没办法。鲁路修所说的是事实，从逻辑上也反驳不了，意图为世界谋求福祉的灵物若是要寻求值得相伴的人类，被这样有担当到有点喜欢自找麻烦的性子所吸引是再容易不过的了。朱雀凑过头去，像用喙去啄一样咬了下对方的嘴唇。不算重，也没出血。鲁路修不介意给他血，不过在他的伤势几乎已经痊愈的情况下，再去制造过量的疼痛就显得没什么必要了。

他们从飘荡着洗涤剂气味的厨房里溜了出去。起居室里空无一人，通往另一间卧室的门已经关上了。他们窝在沙发里商量起了是趁着夜色出去，还是等到天明再说。鲁路修时而陷入短暂的静默，他不会将所有思考的过程都摆在明处，朱雀也知道他会在这样的停顿中罗列所有的可能性、删去无需多虑的一些再挑选出应当编排计划的部分。他是否会随着思绪的飘游而出神呢，说到底朱雀也没个把握。有一次鲁路修沉默的时间太长，是在朱雀提出高空飞行侦查——自然是在鸦群通常不会抵达的高度上——之后，他将肩膀抵在柔软的靠背里，眼神浮上了天花板，嘴唇也抿紧作一道线。若不是他的眼睑始终没有阖上，朱雀都要以为他是就这样睡去了。

“我之前忘记问了。”在终于开口的时候，鲁路修说，“你是怎么找到我的？”

“我能感应到你的气息。”朱雀如实回答道，“只要你还存活于这个世界的某处，我都是有所感应的。离得远了会淡化一些，但也能大致判断出方向。余下的部分就简单了，飞过来就是了。”

鲁路修便重新看向他，向他伸出手，扣住他的指节微微拉高了。像是在检查他尚未化为翅翼的上肢，也像是一个不标准的舞蹈式。他们曾经在某处起舞吗？在空旷的活动室里，在铺满月光的长廊上，在还未化作废墟的厅堂中，在睡梦里踩着云雾踏向星辰。“你的力量还真是成长到相当了不起的程度了啊。”鲁路修语带笑音，似是在赞许，“是因为我的精神也比过去要强盛了吗？还是因为向你灌注过来的愿望实在太多了？”

朱雀在想要回答的时候失了言语。他从口中呼出模糊的气音，然后摇了摇头，将他们扣拢的手指拖拽到面前，用一个覆压而下的亲吻给搪塞了过去。

“你的性命和力量都寄托在了人们的愿望上。”在现实与幻想的边界之地，在精神间的对话得以成立的空间，魔女这样对他说，“一次逆转，以及一次重塑——只是没有火焰焚尽躯体那样激烈。转变是在暗处完成的，在那张面具之下，将你的命运与‘ZERO’在概念上融为一体。”她注视着他，仿佛单用目光本身就能像轻而薄的刀刃一般将他的形廓层层剥开，分解出所有凝聚于此的成因与要素。“这会令你强大，因为无数人的愿望堆砌起来总比单独一个人的性命更为可靠。”她说，“这也会令你在另一重意义上容易被击溃，因为支撑你的存在意义延续下去的事物是一个概念的具象化、一个捏造出来的影子。”

诞生于那一日的伪物，人造的荣耀，脱胎于温柔谎言的真实。他是以这样的形貌出现于这玄异空间中的。他的指节绞着披风边，他想这次不同于过去、自己其实不是在害怕，只是在需要面临真相时免不得有些难过。

“就像任何一位英雄都注定在一个时代之后遭到抛弃一般，有一天人们会不再需要ZERO。”魔女轻声说着，琥珀色的眼睛里流转着淡淡惋惜，“十年？二十年？普通人的半生？——不会更久了吧？愈是站在高处的伟大者，愈是不能在人们的视野范围中久留。ZERO的使命迟早会迎来终结，那时你该怎么办呢？”


	8. Chapter 8

“你在那上面做什么呢？”年幼的皇子问。

他仰着头，他那已经与他熟络起来的朋友坐在树杈上，趿拉着一双木屐，衣物也还算整齐，就是头发有点乱，还沾着几片叶子。名义上的首相独子似乎在神游，也不知道是不是身在高处会让他感到更加习惯，毕竟鸟类的天性就决定了他不会甘心被长时间地困在地面上。在鲁路修发话之后，他才猛然一惊，扒拉着树枝低下头来。“不要告诉藤堂老师。”他小声说，竖起一根手指比在嘴唇前头。

“呃，好。”鲁路修茫然地点了点头，“你是怎么上去的？用飞的吗？你现在能带着一整套衣服飞上去了？”

“不，不是。”朱雀回答道，“我是用手脚爬上来的。”

他的脸红了。鲁路修这才弄明白了他想要自己对此保密的理由，虽说这个年纪的孩子到处乱窜以及爬个树不算什么稀罕事，但是对于家教还挺严的朱雀来说，这种行为就显得不太体面了。鲁路修挠了挠鼻子，想说但其实你算不得是纯粹的人类，即便停驻于此也不需要压抑住自己的全部天性——他忍住了，决定不对朋友的选择说三道四。

“很灵巧嘛。”他改变话头称赞道。

“那当然了。”朱雀得意地一挺胸，“我化身为人时的四肢又不是摆设。”

“显然你知道该怎么利用它们，不管是拿来爬树还是拿来揍人。”鲁路修忍不住小小地刺了一句。朱雀闻言而不满地冲他撇嘴，捏起拳头来冲他挥了一挥。这样的举动对于现在的鲁路修而言已经算不上有多少威胁性了。外观与人类的十岁男孩无异的自然灵转开了视线，在按了按树杈以确认其坚固程度之后忽然开口问：

“你想上来看看吗？”

“呃，暂时不了。”鲁路修抱歉地摇了摇头，“我不会爬树。”

“皇子的矜持心？”

“没有这种东西。”他否认道，然后无奈地一摊手，“我就是真的不擅长这个。”

朱雀一扬脑袋，看上去有点像是在自鸣得意。鲁路修想象出一只昂首挺胸唧唧鸣叫的小鸟，不自觉地微笑起来。朱雀没有坚持让他试试，而是自顾自地拿下了沾在头发上的一片树叶，三两下将它折了起来。他将它放在嘴边，吹奏出了清脆的响声。

像是笛音，像是来自山林深处的自然的歌谣，像是整个夏天浓缩而成的旋律。纯粹的人类的孩子恐怕很难吹出这个，然而枢木朱雀并不是那样的孩子。只要他愿意的话，他就能展开翅翼去往更为自由的地方。但他的思念维系在这里，在接纳了他的人们身边，建立起的牵绊成为哺养他的灵魂的原料。鲁路修扶着树干，听那小调听得出了神。林间更多的鸟叫虫鸣都加入进来，应和着自然之子的呼唤，在合奏间形成了奇妙的韵律。

可惜了，应该让娜娜莉也听听这个的。鲁路修有些惋惜自己没坚持将犯困的妹妹架到轮椅上推出来，不过往后应该还有别的机会。一阵风拂卷而过，惊起了一片飞鸟，那奇异的韵律才算告一段落，在风中缓缓消散了。

树下的小皇子还在出神，树上的男孩已经扶着树干站了起来。“现在我要下去了。”他宣布道。鲁路修心不在焉地点点头“嗯”了一声，随后便听得朱雀快活地开始了倒计时。“准备好。”他数着数蹲下了身子，一副蓄势待发的模样，“那三、二、一——”

“——等等？！”

鲁路修惊恐地抬起头，确认了朱雀是做好了直接跳下来的打算，而且怕是要直接跳到自己身上。鸟骨头有多结实他不知道，但反正如果他结结实实挨上这么一下，他自己的肋骨是很危险了。可是他阻拦不及，朱雀已经起跳了。身子骨实在不算结实的小皇子战战兢兢地闭上眼，预备迎接从高处而来的撞击，同时在内心为自己可怜的骨头而哀悼。

他还是象征性地张开了手臂，以便更好地将对方接住。然而他没有迎来预料之中的猛击，他听见木屐落地的闷响，一左一右接连两下。然后才是朱雀，像有羽毛缓冲一般，就那么轻柔的一下，笔直砸在他的心口上。

鲁路修睁开眼，他的双手已经条件反射地收拢了，这会儿正捧着一只火红的小小鸟球。朱雀的衣物散落在他脚边，而那只小鸟则亲昵地蹭着他的胸口，发出清脆的啾鸣声。小皇子一阵脸热，他感到自己的心脏在砰砰乱跳，也不知道是不是被刚刚那一下给撞出来的。

“别闹了。”他在呆愣了片刻之后说，“我可经不起这种吓啊……”

“……你有必要这么害怕吗？”

缩成一团的小鸟依然被他捧在心口，在落满了乌鸦的林地间瑟瑟发抖。鲁路修从忽然闪现过脑海的往事中回过神来，哭笑不得地抚摸着祂的脑袋。朱雀的身体很热，在尚未化开的冰雪之间，祂自身的温度与羽毛的色彩都变得无比鲜明，像一团盘踞在他心口附近的火种。

祂是在依恋着自己的心跳，以至于连被放进衣领里藏起身来给人兜着走都不太肯。鲁路修低头去看祂的时候，眼见着祂在又一阵属于鸦鸟的粗沉叫声中缩起了脖子，遂叹着气将一面手掌拢在祂背上，让祂躲在自己聊胜于无的庇护之下。他感觉到朱雀在他的抚摸下渐渐舒展开了身躯，但还是免不了在周遭响起嘎嘎怪叫时抖上一抖。“我本来还觉得有你的小鸟儿陪着的话你就很安全了，这样一来我就能偷个懒不陪你出来了。”走在他旁边的C.C.瞥向他们，“这副样子真的没关系吗？”

“成天就想着偷懒的家伙别说风凉话。”鲁路修说。

“唉呀，我觉得我已经够勤奋了来着。至少我还在充分动用人生经验积极地帮忙拟定出行计划和寻找性价比足够好的落足点。”C.C.说。她很快就将脑袋转开了，似乎是在查看周围环境如何。他们的鞋跟不时踩过枯枝与碎石，还有大大小小的凹陷。黑色的鸦鸟在空中盘旋着，在枝头凝视着他们。出现一两只姑且可以看做是智慧的象征与来自远方的信使，像这样结群出现多半就是某种与死亡相关联的不祥征兆了。在迈过几棵挨得过于紧凑的杉树之后，她忽然放缓了步子。“前边的情况不太对，你最好走慢点。”

鲁路修眉头一皱，在同行者的提醒下着实发现了一些不对劲的地方。埋藏在鸦羽振动和枝叶碰撞所发出的响动之下，前方传来了更多钝重的踩踏声。那动静很快就变得无法被掩盖过去了，与之同时出现的还有另一些异常的东西。“是尸臭。”鲁路修在得出结论的同时愈发感到不解。他们已经踩进过一些不那么友好的场地了，但若是屠杀造成的尸横遍野就应当混入更多新鲜的血液，若是坟场被惊扰了就不应有这么古怪的声响。那股气味变得愈来愈浓烈，弥漫过银白与铁灰色夹杂的树林。终于他能用肉眼看见了，在掉落的鸦羽后方，正在移动的都是些什么东西。

朱雀从他的指缝里探出了脑袋，忽然用还没完全恢复的嗓子尖叫了一声。不算太响，也不太清亮，但这一声避免了鲁路修陷入茫然混沌的情绪。代价也是有的，他在定下神来的一瞬间就感到了反胃，然后那股不适感逐渐攀爬到了他的其余脏腑间。他不得不屏息静气强作镇定，才没当场作出更为失态的举止。就算他的心理承受能力足够强大，在面对这种冲击性的画面时还是会出于本能而感到一阵恶心。他的同行者伸手拍在他的肩头，他顺着她的手臂向她望去，发觉尽管她的神情还算平静，但她的眼睛里也透露出了明确的反感。

“我问你，C.C.，”鲁路修说，“在我的意识离体而去的那段日子里，我看上去也和这些东西差不多糟糕吗？”

“比他们还是要好上一些的。”C.C.说。从外貌上来看大概就不止“一些”了。她望着前方，额前纹印已经从发层下方亮了起来。“你要是变成这种样子，我就不会考虑将你拉回人间了。”她说，“我的意思是，就算不考虑你的自尊心问题，那样做的难度也甚至会比直接把你的残余意识都打散还要高。”

“但本质上区别不大，对吗？”鲁路修喃喃道，“……真是凄惨啊。”

那些东西还在接近他们，似乎是本能地感受到了他们身上潜藏的威胁，又或者是受某个特定的人驱使。食腐的鸦鸟在枝杈上发出的叫声愈发刺耳，吵得人耳畔嗡嗡作响。那是些尸骸，从坟墓中被掘出来，已经或正在腐烂的死去的人们，被禁锢在人世间不得安宁。他在望着那些行尸走肉时感到冷，除去周围尚未化开的冰雪之外，更多地源于存在于这具身体之中的记忆。密封于黑暗中，随时都在与死亡为伍，既无法抵达寂静的深处，亦无法重获光明。兴许是察觉到了他的不良情绪，依然窝在他心口上的鸟儿缩回脑袋，更加紧密地贴向他的胸膛，似乎这样就能让火种驱散那死亡的冰寒。

呯咚。呯咚。呯咚。他又回到儿时的那一刻，被近在咫尺的鸟儿唤起过于剧烈的心跳。鲁路修吁出一口气，抚摸了一下祂的背羽。而C.C.在凝神前望了好一会儿之后摇了摇头，给出了否定的回答。“其实原理不太一样。”她说，“你得再感受得仔细些。”

朱雀用脑袋拱了拱他的手掌，用轻轻的鸟鸣声向他传达了一些唯有他能听懂的话语。他们在求救，祂说。鲁路修便尝试引动了他的印记力量，向目之所及的尸群之中投放而去。持印者无法在这样的距离下直接判定出Geass持有者的具体能力，即使是C.C.也不行，可单是从尸骸上分辨出它们实际所处的状态就是另一回事了。片刻之后鲁路修理解了她的说法，这的确与他先前的经历不尽相同。它们不是因为灵魂离体而自行活动的，毕竟那都是些再普通不过的人类——老少皆有，大都穿着下葬时的朴素衣服，仅有其中一两人的外衣上挂着正在锈蚀的金属勋章，这些人在生前多半未曾接触过任何与Geass相关的事，更别提获得肉身不死的诅咒或别的什么权能。与他的境遇恰好相反，这些尸体在活动是因为死去之后灵魂还被禁锢在身体里。

鲁路修的在这方面的知觉不如神鸟那样敏锐，即便祂尚未展开全部力量也是如此，但他也能辨识出一阵阵灵魂的尖啸。在C之世界徘徊的时候，他对这类痛苦的哀鸣已经足够熟悉了。攫住他的五脏六腑的森冷感渐渐消失了，取而代之的是更为明确的愤怒。“我想罪魁祸首大概就在附近的某个地方。”他轻声说，“不会离得太远，也许就藏在它们之间。”C.C.向着他略一点头，从他身旁走开了几步远，踏上一块裸露的岩石，安静地闭上了双眼。

而鲁路修没法将双眼闭拢，所以他还看得见。溃烂的皮肤，行走的途中尚在掉落的腐肉，以及露出的森森白骨。原理确实截然相反，但结果而言都是应死之人不得安眠。他感到一阵可悲，眼前的一众死者被唤起甚至不是为了让与现世的生者之间的关联存续下去，也再没有人会接纳它们。一干像这样被控制的丧尸，不论是要被人用于何种目的都不会是完全无害的。它们走得更近了，鲁路修从其中一些个体身上看见淤痕与已然干涸的血，又从另一些身上见着了更像是寻常旅者的衣装。如此看来，它们未见得是在有目的性地袭击Code持有者，恐怕只是在无差别地将闯入的人类化为同类，将更多无辜的生者也吞噬作这炼狱的一员。

“你觉得若是我，”鲁路修低声说，“在这里命令那些灵魂就此离去，会有用吗？”

朱雀的脑袋轻轻摇了摇。自然了，其中一些家伙已经连眼睛都没有了，就算想要命令也不可能通过坏死的视觉起效。鲁路修叹了口气，觉得若是杰雷米亚在附近的话，这应当是他所擅长的活儿。叫那些只得感受着自己一寸一寸腐烂掉的被困者解脱，叫那些屈从于异能者而被迫将身体变作工具和武器、同时不断发出悲鸣的灵魂回归虚空，对于杰雷米亚来说应当只是一瞬间的事。朱雀大抵是感受到了他的心不在焉，用喙啄了一下他的指关节。

或许是自己身上属于活人的气息触发了某种机制，那些行走的尸体动得愈来愈快。全力奔跑的话应当能摆脱它们，当场撤退并在呼叫外援之后另做打算也是一种选择，可是鲁路修不认为这就是自己无法解决的事态了。他离它们越近，那些基于意识的悲鸣就越发响亮清晰。帮帮我。他听见那些声音，高低不同，成人与孩童的混杂在一起。帮帮我们。他抬起一只手，摸到自己的脖子，指尖按在纹印的尾端。“朱雀。”他柔声说。他相信他手中的鸟儿能读懂自己的意思。死者的声音变得更为响亮了，几乎是在发出尖啸，它们围拢在他和C.C.四周，伸出指爪来看似想要求救，落在常人眼中却是一副无比骇人的光景。帮帮我，我必须——

他们周围扩散出一道火环。燎着了死者的衣发，火星迸射开来，吞噬了更多靠后的个体。没有任何一道抓握能触及他们的衣摆。通体火红的神鸟展开巨大双翼，体躯也变作更为颀长优美的形态。谢谢，鲁路修在祂的尾羽拂过自己的面颊时于心中默念了一句。神鸟没有鸣叫，就这样继续扑展翅翼，让一个个被困于死躯的魂灵都从灰烬中化散了。祂在控制火焰这方面做得愈发精妙，除去化开了一些积雪又燃焦了几块树皮之外，这样的行为竟然没有带来更大的损害。“看样子你是不需要我来帮忙了。”C.C.在这时说。她已经睁开了眼睛，但还站在岩石的上头。“稍微有点进展，那家伙的确就混在这些尸体里头。”她说，“不管对方有什么幻术把戏都对我们不起效，所以找看上去最像活人的那个就行了。”

被控制的尸体只会听命，但活人会更加恐惧火焰。所以接下来的排查倒是很容易，就算对方为了混淆他们的注意力而控制死人们开始到处逃窜，鲁路修还是准确地从中找出了步伐最为灵便的那个。他的手指将那个一脸苍白且过度消瘦的青年给点了出来，朱雀便飞过去，一路上将除目标以外的移动个体都化为了灰烬。在C.C.跑过去接手之后，鲁路修才算松了口气，觉得这起麻烦解决得比预想之中要快得多。他这才留意到原本盘踞在周围枝杈上的乌鸦已经散去了不少，还有几个倒霉蛋因为尾巴擦过了还没烧尽的火而在发出受了惊的嘎嘎大叫。正当他好奇观察的时候，他的胸膛又被一小团毛球给轻轻撞了一下。朱雀已经缩回了最为小巧的形态，又一次窝在他心口附近瑟瑟发抖了。

“该怎么说呢，”鲁路修苦笑着环视过四周，额外关注了一下那几只被烧断了两根尾巴毛的倒霉黑鸦，“你根本从一开始就完全没必要害怕……吧？”

我在努力克服了。朱雀埋着脑袋咕咕叫道。鲁路修抬起拇指搓了一下祂的肚子，把上边的软毛弄乱了一点。在他重新看向目标应在的方位时，C.C.正将那已然失去意识的肇事者放倒在地。事态本该就此平定下来，处理罪魁祸首的方法也很简单，只消把这家伙丢在荒郊野岭里用他的衣服搓条绑上两圈，大概就能考验一下他的野外生存技巧了。

可是就在C.C.伸手去扒拉他的外衣时，鸦群又一次聚集起来，叫声一迭一迭连续不断，比先前更为刺耳、乃至显出了几分躁狂的征兆。像是在威吓，也像是发动攻击的前兆。紧接着是靠向山岭的一带传来的钝重撞击声，还有更多细小的脚步在踏过断枝。这下子连C.C.的表情也变得凝重了许多，她的口中快速数着数，在脸色难看到一定地步时索性放弃了这一行为。他们的顶空盘旋着鸦群，周围蹿跳出山猫与群狼。鲁路修快步向她走去，与她交换一个眼神后确认了现状。

“果然没那么简单。”鲁路修说，“我应该察觉到的。”

“这不怪你。之前周围都是受困的死者，灵魂力量太过驳杂了，我也没料到还会有别的能力者躲在后头。”C.C.无奈地晃了下脑袋，“给我一点时间，或许就能够定位到……”

另一个Geass持有者。同样是玩弄精神的手段，只是这回的作用对象甚至不是人类。他们遇上的奇奇怪怪的麻烦越来越多，拿去大书一笔编作冒险故事说不定还会有些受众。鲁路修一边跟着她无奈地摇了下头，一边试图去寻找下一个需要净化的目标。他在观察人类的行为模式时算是专家，但对动物就不那么擅长了，这会给他的判断带来不少阻碍——前提还得是他没有被狼群给撕碎导致思考能力掉线。“……那家伙想做什么？看我们能被拆成几块碎片吗？”他听见C.C.喃喃出声。周围聚集起来的野兽愈来愈多，现在连蛇与棕熊都离开了冬眠的巢穴。在它们替代了原先尸群的位置各自亮出尖牙利爪的时候，那个不知身在何处的操控者的所作所为就已经脱离自卫的范畴了。

这就有点不妙了。鲁路修看了眼上空黑压压的鸟群，它们的翅膀扑棱棱扇响了枯枝败叶，残余的积雪纷纷落下，为方才被烧出的空处蒙上一层霜雪。“恐怕我们真得想个办法先撤出去了。”鲁路修苦笑道。能够玩弄人心的把戏在面对一群发狂的兽时毫无作用，能够倚仗的也只有他们身上多出几道伤来也并无大碍。他们没必要非得在第一次探查情况时就解决所有目标，暂退也算不得丢脸。这次他没有主动要求朱雀替他开路，人间的纷争也就罢了，作为自然灵而降生的神鸟着实没必要为了他与山林间的生灵都走向对立，再加上林中还盘旋着一大群祂所害怕的乌鸦……

他正这么想着，被他捧在胸口的小鸟突然又一次展翅扑飞起来，以肉眼可见的速度展开了更为华美庄严的身形。祂的情绪明显不太稳定，火焰的流光在翎羽边缘明明暗暗，似乎随时都会失控将这一小片天地都化为火海。“朱雀，”鲁路修小声唤道，“等等，你不必——”他的话音未落，解放了力量的神鸟忽然扬起颈首，发出一声极为刺耳的尖厉啼鸣。

祂的声音还未完全恢复原状，但这大概不是那鸣叫中饱含着痛苦和愤怒的缘由。你怎么敢。鲁路修听出祂的意思，又看出了更多，从祂燃烧的尾羽与化为金色的眼瞳之中。控制非人之灵，喝令它们来向我所守护的人类进行挑衅——你怎么敢在我面前做出这些。祂的鸣叫声依然不够圆融悦耳，但也拔得足够高亢，裹着一丝喑哑反而添上了几分威严。祂身上的火光变得过于耀眼，像是自天际击坠了太阳。

而就在那一刻，鲁路修又听见了记忆中的回声。一个男孩随兴吹奏出的曲调，剥离了本来所属的夏天，在寒冬未远的地界上隆隆回荡，弥散至整片落雪的森林。他分不清那是源于他的回想还是真实的重演，但韵律总归是相似的。生灵们会回应自然之子的呼唤，与祂的心律所在调谐一致。鲁路修在眯眼观望周遭情形时一阵惊愕，见多识广的魔女也在他身旁发出了表达讶异的单音。原本凶性毕露的野兽们发出了呜咽，兽群中的躁动也飞速平息了。体积最为庞大的棕熊发出沉重的闷吼，踩过新落下的薄霜留下掌痕，慢悠悠地调转了方向。

然后起了风。拂过交错的枝梢，拂过深绿的针叶，拂过燃烧的翎羽末端，将烈焰席卷于一处，叫位于正中的神鸟身上的炽热火光愈发灼眼。祂又发出一声啼鸣，这回饱含的威压让鲁路修都禁不住心神一颤。这对他来说是无害的，但对于朱雀所欲图攻击的目标肯定就是另一回事了。在做完这一切之后，神鸟在空中化为一整团无形之火，而焰心中向外传递出一道意念，被与祂结契的人类及时捕捉到了。

解决了，祂这么说。鸟兽尽都散去，山林恢复了开春前的冷清寂静。金色的焰心渐渐暗淡下来，鲁路修也放下了临时用于挡光的手掌。“你是指那个Geass，还是连同它的使用者都一起……？”

神鸟没再额外作出解释，但鲁路修已经从祂的沉默中获知了答案。他叹了口气，但想来朱雀已经过了会因在危急关头直接杀死敌人这件事而烦扰不已的阶段了。更令他担忧的是别的事，是他所感应到的本应与自己相连的另一处心跳。那联系忽然变得微弱了几分，而那只鸟儿的心拍也变得格外驳杂、乃至有些吵。是因为力量透支了吗，鲁路修想，即使我就近在你身畔？他伸出手去，想要从火焰中迎接一只掉落下来的小鸟，然而那团火中伸展出的是属于人类的腿足。起先是光裸的，随后迅速裹上了一层蔽体的衣物。他还未真正落地，背后就飘散开了巨大的深色披风，如一片影子将他本来的形貌模糊了去。

实际现身于鲁路修眼前的是ZERO，乘着尚未消散的风轻巧地跳下地面，头脸都被包裹式的面具所覆。他的足尖乍一着地，他就从那轻飘飘无重量般的假象中落回现实，他的脚下有些不稳，完全踏回地面后还踉跄了一步。“……朱雀？”鲁路修迟疑地唤道。他迎上前去，尝试搀住对方的手臂。他的指节扫过披风一侧坠下的宝石，虚幻的外壳之下隐藏着柔如绒羽的触感与不似锋锐死物的温热。被他隔衣抱住手肘的男人让他给带偏了重心，上身向他倾了过来，差些压在他的肩头。

“我没事。”那张面具底下传出模糊的声音，“就是有点累罢了。”

男人还是站稳了脚跟，没有真的倒在鲁路修身上。随后他抬起手，挨在面具的边侧轻轻一抹，叫它重新化作流动的火焰，然后被他收归进掌心。他的脸孔仍被面罩掩着，做足了ZERO的姿态，唯独在鲁路修伸手去触碰的时候显出几分仓皇。他的手指比鲁路修抢先一步摁在他自己的鼻梁上，将面上所剩的最后一层伪装也剥去了。于是鲁路修得以毫无阻碍地碰到他的面颊，梳过他的耳鬓，用掌心抚过他的嘴唇。

“你的羽毛和火。”鲁路修问，“什么时候变成这样的？”

不再是往日的骑士之姿，而是在毫无必要的情况下自然而然地呈现作假面的英雄，这一现状隐隐印证了他心中的某个猜测。朱雀的嘴唇抖动了两下，他为了掩饰这点而侧过脸、主动吻了鲁路修的指背。“只是为了方便，而且也习惯了。”他开口说话时，喉咙里还裹着轻柔的哑音，“你不喜欢的话，我再想想应该变成别的什么样子。”

这不是我喜欢与否的问题，鲁路修想着，张开手臂拥住对方，搂在他颈后的双手像爱抚栖息在手边的鸟儿时会做的一般抚摸着他的头发。你是在完成我所交托给你的使命，我是永远不会厌恶你这副身姿的。可是为什么呢——鲁路修垂下眼睑，心情复杂地聆听着近在咫尺的驳杂心跳，没能及时地被自己所安抚，没能快速而有效地被自己消去力量爆发过后的疲惫——即使已经得到过我的怜爱与宽容，即便是在我的注视下，你还是在坚持像这样心甘情愿地用枷锁束缚着自己啊。


	9. Chapter 9

他在场地里消磨掉了整个下午。慢跑，打靶练习，训练机模拟驾驶。在ZERO占用这里的时候，除去拉克夏塔和她带来的那些个天才儿童会理直气壮地走进来读数据，别人都还不至于不识趣到跟他撞在一起，就算临时有什么要紧事要汇报，基本上也都是通过手机或内线电话来进行的。罗伊德似乎最近又要来一趟，那么敢闯入的人员名单上可以再添一个，加上塞希尔和阿妮娅的话是三个。时间差不多到了他的心理预期值，朱雀便从训练用机上起了身。他没出多少汗，但还是在离开驾驶舱之后习惯性地用毛巾擦了擦额脸。他揩拭的动作停住了，他意识到这里来了个通常不会在这种时候跟他撞上的人。

“你没事吧？”卡莲站在一边发问。朱雀看了眼更衣室的方向，然后张了张嘴，吐出一个短促的气音。他的全套外装和他的发声辅助装置都被落在那里，而截至目前为止，他还没有自信在撤掉它们之后也能让鲁路修之外的人听懂他的话语。卡莲举起双手，让他看清她手头拿着的颈环和贴片。喔，好吧。朱雀跳下训练机，从她手中接过那组东西，熟练地在自己的头颈间组装好了。

「健康得很。」然后他回答道，「为什么这么问？」

红发姑娘耸了下肩，掏出手机来比划了一下时间。“不管鲁路修他们在外边搞什么，这段时间以来都再没出现什么需要动用装甲骑去镇压的严重事态。你可以认为这是暂时的安宁，不过也用不着提防过头。一直绷着神经对你自己没什么好处。”她说，“也就是说你完全用不着每天都跑来训练场发飙至少三个小时。连续一周。”

「事实上快两周了。」朱雀纠正道。卡莲大声叹了口气，他则无奈地摊开了双手。「我最近有点不太好的预感，我在为此多做准备。」

卡莲用那双湖水色的眼睛瞪着他，朱雀认真地回望过去。她的表情变得很奇怪，像是觉得他这份认真让他显得更加不可理喻了。“上次你出去跟吉尔克斯坦的最强选手一对一的时候，距离你拖着一副皮开肉绽的身体从牢房里爬出来也没过多久，而且你甚至需要临阵熟悉升级后的兰斯洛特。结果是谁赢了我们也知道。”卡莲说，“我觉得你所谓的压力并不是源自于战斗层面的。”

「上次我被关在牢房里给人弄没了半条命也是因为我先输了一回，后面不过是雪耻。」朱雀提醒她，然后又微微垂下了眼睑，「虽然你说的没错，我感受到的压力确实跟通常意义上的战斗能力没什么关系。」

但这不是完全无用的，他想。用于发泄情绪，或者至少让自己的身体处在警备状态。他不能回回都以ZERO的身份去到鲁路修身边，更别说是让鲁路修再度从自己手中暂时取回ZERO的身份了。这意味着他的力量损耗没有过去那样容易弥补，也就意味着他不可能以狂啸和火焰来解决一切。

所以要回归到人类的手段，以人类的方法去做。及时提供帮助，或者至少保持警戒以应付可能出现的求援。这算是一种束缚，但也不尽然是坏事。他自身的概念与“ZERO”同调之后，即便不在鲁路修的近旁，也能以相信ZERO能够取胜的人们的愿望为动力。你知道这些吗，事到如今朱雀忍不住去想，你是在仔细斟酌过后才拟定了那样的计划吧，即使它会让我在不作为ZERO而行动时失去自由使用火焰的能力——毕竟若是按照你原本的规划，在你死去之后，应该就再也没有需要我像那样去消耗力量的异常状况了。

他走了一小会儿神，回过神来时发现卡莲一直在盯着他看。“拥有这样超出常理的力量，绝地反击的运道，还有这种奇怪的……预感？是因为你本质上不是人吗？”卡莲嘀咕道，话到中途忽然一顿，旋即不太自在地撇开了眼神，“我不是在骂你什么……”

只是在陈述事实嘛，朱雀毫不介怀地眨了眨眼。虽然这话从常人的角度来说是不太中听，但是这就跟对着一个普通人说你不是鸟差不多一个性质。「没关系。」他宽容道，「这还不如鲁路修跟我吵架的时候骂我的十分之一难听。」

“啊。”卡莲拧起了眉头，也不知道是因为他提到的那个名字，还是因为回忆起来了他们几个的立场再三更迭的那段旧事。朱雀开始往更衣室的方向走，卡莲冲着他的后脑勺喊：“那他跟你道过歉吗？”

「他所做的事情比道歉重要多了。」朱雀说，「所以这就行了。」

他背着卡莲按上自己的心口，缓缓吁出一口气。卡莲没再继续追究，但是她还跟在他身后。我还以为你是来接替我的位置继续使用训练场的呢，朱雀想。她没有解释，他也没有刨根究底，反正他觉得她也不会有兴趣在自己换衣服的时候还全程在旁边看着。

他在更衣室里又发现了一个人，披着粉白的羽织，发髻又换了一个样式，正捧着他的面具仔细打量。朱雀顿住步子，在她抬眼看向自己时久违地感到一丝尴尬。这样想来，打从他们都长到相对成熟的年纪之后，他们的每一次相见都不那么正常和睦。要么是立场两分，要么是隔空对峙，要么有一张面具竖立在中间。「你怎么也来了？」他问。皇神乐耶用那双与他化身而成的人形相似的绿眼望向他，染粉的唇尾浮起一小抹略带惆怅的笑意。

“我过来看看你。”她的声音很轻，这与她平日里表露出来的那股精神劲儿有些不同，“打从你愿意重新在更多知情人士面前摘下面具的那一天起，这还是我们头一次面对面地说话吧，‘表哥’。”

“我拦不住她。”卡莲在一边理直气壮道，“我级别不够。”

朱雀抿了抿嘴，摆手示意这不是她的问题。卡莲从柜子里取了条备用的毛巾，这才施施然走出更衣室，留下这一对以亲族的名义共处过一段时间的表兄妹。他的原身是托付于人间的稚鸟，自然是和皇氏的后裔没有什么实质上的血缘牵连，但真要说一点关系也挨不上倒也并不准确。即便卸去了虚衔，皇氏仍然是实质上把持国运的一族，而他那死去的、未曾谋面的“母亲”是这一族的女儿。若非有这一重关系在，即使枢木家掌管着神社，向神灵祈福也不见得能换得神鸟的化身作为家主的子嗣。

所以在除开那一对在幼时成为了玩伴的兄妹之后，六族仅剩的幸存者就是最为了解他的本质的人类了。神乐耶抬起单手，指尖点在咽喉间轻轻一划。“这个。”她说，“还不能摘掉吗？我听说之前就已经好转了。”朱雀叹了口气，在清了清嗓子之后才控制机械继续发声。

「还没好转到能让大多数人听懂我在说什么的程度。」

“是因为遗留下来的伤口没那么好愈合，还是因为你的心还被你自己所压抑着？”神乐耶问他。

朱雀又一次抿起嘴。黑发的少女如今已经长大到张扬得近乎艳丽的年纪了，而那个对着朝日匍匐祈祷的孩子还仿佛不过是昨天所见。理应与神鸟相伴的、没有被祂所选中的人类，很快她会长大到比他如今的样貌更为成熟的程度，再先他一步令韶华逝去——直到他用一副影子的样貌向她告别的时候。她踮着脚走近他，手掌虚按在他的前额上，仅有尾指轻轻触到了他的额发。

“现在留存在这里的是谁呢？”神乐耶低声说，“已经不再是为了庇佑一个国度、为了守护日本而降临下来的鸟儿了吧。你的职责与你的心都去到了别处，随着某个人去了更辽阔的地方——我不是在说这是什么坏事，朱雀。”

她的手掌挡住了他的一侧视野，叫她的面容上也叠合了掌纹的虚像。她的指腹轻轻按向他的头发时，他分出一根冠羽来，读到了她流转在平静表象下的心思。她大抵也是察觉到了什么，不是蛰伏在世界的某个角落的危机，只是发生在他身上的一些变化，而她在为此忧心。

“朱雀。”她又念了一遍，好像这名字本身已经变得捉摸不定了，不加以重复和确认就会再一次消失不见。她的神情变得严肃而庄重，她双眼映出一缕金色的火。他意识到那来源于他自己的眼睛。“你的力量……已经超过我们所有人的预期了。我不知道你最终会以怎样的形态走到哪一步，但想必你已经不再需要我来警告你不要让自己走向破灭了吧。”神乐耶说，“倘若那个人会引导你，就随他去。到头来你们总能寻到一个让愿望与责任共存的方法，我想应当是这样的。”

如果你是在期许什么，朱雀想，就不应当用这样的表情，也不应当让你的忧虑为我所探知。他垂下眼帘，让装置出声时挑拣出了别的内容进行陈列：「因为你真的相信他是会缔造奇迹的人，对吗？」

“因为他已经做到所有我们敢想而不敢夸口去实现的事了。”神乐耶说，“最有力的一例证明就站在我的面前呢。”

她总算扬起了一小抹相对明媚的微笑。然而她所相信的也不是在她眼前的名义表亲，她是与他一样将个人的期许投注在远方。朱雀低下头，没有借用器械的辅助、而是用嘴唇拼出了一个“是”。

他不会为此感到悲哀，他只是感到有些累了。

“通往神明的道路从来都是涉及更深层次的‘秩序’的。”在他置身于意识层面的交会中时，魔女对他说过，“希望改写过去，希望阅读未来，希望人心之间得以相连。虚空中的力量所联系的是世界的本源，而歪曲的愿望会招致‘理’的错乱，这也是种子被广泛播撒出去、不经筛选地生根发芽会造成祸乱的缘由。”她举起手臂，指尖点向虚空。于是他看见星辰的幻象，他回忆起他们直面神明的那一刻。然后星辰转动出各自的轨迹，星屑坠落至凡尘之间，芸芸众生掌握了火种也步向了毁灭。他仰头上望，对着那些虚像问：

“你愿意告诉我这些，是因为我也成为了关联者吗？”

“与你相伴的人类既已成为了一位身负印记的调停者，你的力量也会抵达更为夸张的高度吧。至于这份力量会为谁所用，那就不是我能预知到的事情了。”C.C.说。她前额的血印闪闪发亮，她的双眼中映出的不是他为人的轮廓，而是颀长颈首与巨大的鸟翼。“你的火焰还能够在这世间燃烧多久呢，枢木朱雀？想必你自己也给不出答案。”

她说得没错。他知道自己会随着ZERO这一概念的消隐而逝去，但他不知道距离那一日的到来还有多远。至于她是否会将这件事告诉鲁路修，或者鲁路修是否已经自行察觉到了什么，朱雀就不得而知了。

他想他们应该为此谈谈，但他找不到一个合适的理由来开口。他迄今为止仍然不畏惧死，不论是肉身的损毁还是灵魂的消逝，那么着重来谈论还不至于近在眼前的某一天就显得意义不大了。他想其实这也没有什么不同，普通的人类也总有一天要离去，就像曾与他永别的那些影子一样。毕竟在他以为一切都落下了帷幕的那一天之后，还能偷来这么一段与那个人共存在一个世界上的时光，对他来说已经是无比珍贵的体验了。

——只是因为我曾在失去了你的世界上活过，想到从未来的某一天起、你也可能会体验这种孤独，就不禁感到有些难过。

朱雀仍然会在闲暇时去找鲁路修。跨越一片海，再加上一片大陆，鸟儿的羽翼愈发轻盈，多么漫长的路途都不会耗费太长时间。幸好这样单纯是快的长途飞行还不需要他解放更多力量，维持在相对小巧的模样就能进行，于是也就没有什么额外的副作用。祂的翅膀会结霜，有时又会闯过落雪的平原或山岭。鲁路修会张开双手迎接祂的到来，在窗台边，在山路上，在落雨的小镇一角。当朱雀以休假模式前来探望时，鲁路修没再主动带他出去追踪过旅途中出现的异常现象及连带锁定的目标。鲁路修说这是为了好好招待他，朱雀想聪明如鲁路修肯定已经猜到了什么。

“我开始看见与你有关的事。”然后他说。

在高空中，在自己的住所里，在另一个国度乃至地球的另一侧。为了感应到那个回到人间的灵魂是否还稳固，为了让自己确信那个人没有再一次消失不见。他会感知到一个模糊的坐标，像萤火一般微弱，但足够将某个人身边的景象映亮。“你身在何处，与谁作伴，即将捕获的相对无害的目标，以及一些即将遭遇的敌人。哪怕远在另一片陆地上，我也能看到一些。”朱雀说。他抬起双眼，叫已然能够窥破时空间隙的视线安静地凝聚于一人身上。“你觉得这对你而言算是有用的助力吗？我能看见你，自然也能看见你周围的危险。”

鲁路修扬起眉毛，神情在片刻惊讶后变得柔和了。“是因为我告诉你我还摸不清C之世界的规则，对吗？”他低声说，“你担心它可能将我带走。”

“而倘若它不会将你带走，你也还要面对无穷无尽的麻烦。”朱雀说。他拨拉过后脑，让一根自然掉落的头发在指间还原作细小的羽绒，又化作一缕绕着指节细细游弋的火线。他让它攀升到指尖，将自己的脸孔映亮了几分。“我担任过你的骑士，鲁路修。就算我现在另有职责，我也不可能对此完全置之不理。”

“对于我来说没有什么是绝对危险的。”鲁路修说。他从床沿站起身，抓起椅背上的套头衫扔给了还留在床上裹着被单的访客。“你又是以什么身份来找我的呢，朱雀？”他回过身来，手臂叠在身前，眉头锁在了一起，“需要你担负的事情已经够多了，在我想办法解决掉现有的一些矛盾之前，你专注一点做自己的事就好。”

“但我想见你。”朱雀用尚未复原的哑音小声说。他将那件袖衫抓在屈起的膝头，没有套上身而是将脸埋了进去，静静嗅着沉淀在柔软织物间的熟悉的气息。我想见你，他埋在衣料中蠕动嘴唇，连自己都听不清自己的喉间是否振出了一两个足够明显的气音。来到你身边，听见你的声音，为你的双手所抚摸，接受你还愿意赠予我的一切。只是这样就足够幸福了。他将双眼闭拢时，感到一双手臂环住了他的肩膀，一面手掌压在了他的头发上轻轻摩挲。

“单单是来见我的话没什么不可以。”鲁路修说，“毕竟我也不可能真的把你关在我的窗户外头。”

朱雀还是会看见那些不祥的征兆，就像出现在他梦中的鸦群。铺天盖日，宛如一片稠密的乌云从天空坠落而下，带来的声响比暴风雨还要聒噪。乌鸦是智慧，是信使，是窥破表里的眼睛，是死亡本身。它们盘旋在鲁路修的周围，落在他的头、肩与臂上，让他的身影沉陷到迷雾的深处。

然后，在半梦半醒间与醒来之后，朱雀还能看见更多。他的视野受到那个灵魂的牵引，而这牵绊超越了空间的阻隔。他看见山谷间降落的最后一场雪，他看见森林边缘被废弃的坟场、被树根撬起的裂开的石碑，藏匿在岩石中的古老遗迹，以及按在石纹上的指尖。他看见无害的孩童被哄入睡，也看见刀刃和枪口。鲁路修从一处去往另一处，从不在同一个地方停留太久，背过身时周身完好无损，只是有时会从肩上掀掉一层带血的外披，在黎明前又恢复成自信、强大而从容的模样。

朱雀不总是能赶过去。他还有身为ZERO的职责，而且鲁路修也不会主动要求他前去援助。你要知道——他在独处时望着虚空深处想——偶尔我会忍不住觉得，这份能力如果是用于监视你而不是守护你的话，想必会显得更为便利，而且我说不定还会好受一点。有一两次他在电话里跟鲁路修提到这个观点，换来一阵被逗乐了的大笑。“这份能力若是在你十八岁那年就能用了，那我就会认定你是个偷窥狂而不是更为正面的形象了。”鲁路修说。朱雀将嘴唇压得离手机很近，小心地确保自己吐出的细小气流能被对方所听见。

“我很怀疑当时正在出任圆桌骑士的我在你眼中究竟有多少正面形象。”他说。

他们会保持联系。就算不是当面对话，鲁路修也能听懂朱雀努力吐出的哑音，一如他能很容易地辨别出高低不同的鸟鸣声的含义。所以朱雀不会为了与他说话而去刻意扣拢一个颈环，展露自己的缺陷就如同展现过去的伤痕，对于需要在外保持无懈可击的面貌的个体而言，向人示弱与向人示爱无异。

但这种做法也不是时时刻刻都有效。持印者还在周游世界，ZERO也还守在自己的轨迹上。出席会议，调解僵局，在需要发表意见时慎重判断，在应当缄默不语时安静地扮演一个中立的吉祥物角色。西亚细亚争议区的各方代表轮流发言时，他忽然被一股莫名的心悸感击中，他从面具底下抬目望去，拨散了遮罩在眼前的事物而窥及现实的另一个边角。他看见一片黑夜，月影在荒原上切割出不规则的深暗色块，残垣断壁中有人靠坐在墙脚，有一侧肩头已经点缀上了血污和弹痕，此前未见过式样的新衣都被弄得破烂了几分。鲁路修在跟另一个不死者交谈，用相对轻松的口吻商议着下一步行动。就在那一刻朱雀看到了更多交织而起的线索与亟待变现的可能性，需要被解救的孩童们，布设好陷阱的猎人，一把枪抵在他的太阳穴上炸开一枚子弹，鲜血在半张漂亮的脸孔上泼洒出大片的殷红。会议在僵持不下的氛围里迎来了中场休息，ZERO迅速消失在独立隔间的门后。他摘下面具，冷汗涔涔，因呼吸不畅而取下了脖子上的环状物，然后在那个人真正踏入危险圈之前拨通了他的号码。“冷静点。”这是鲁路修的第一句话。朱雀张开嘴试图解释，而鲁路修显然不需要他专门再说明一次他的用意。“你是又看见了什么吧？——但没关系的，我会积极回避掉最糟的可能性。”

鲁路修。他闭上眼默念。鲁路修。你在哪里，你要去做什么。如果说你已经开始将自己作为不死者来考虑，如果说你已经将获胜的条件放宽到能够在死斗之后全身而退即可，你是不是又做好了再葬命一次的打算。我看得见，我全都看得见。他想将言语化为气流投入到这次的通话中以让交谈成立，他想让对方听见自己的声音，然后他又回到了最为被动的状态里——喉咙紧缩，呼吸急促，连一个模糊的字音都无法直接描绘出来。

他们隔得这样远，即便灵魂上的关联不会断去，但直接沟通的效用也减淡了许多。而即使是鲁路修，也无法从毫无意义的杂乱气流中判别出他的表意。鲁路修因他的长久不语而发出疑问时，朱雀死死按着耳畔的通讯装置，他躬下腰，血液炸得耳膜嗡嗡作响，觉得在此时迸发出一声抽噎都比排列出通顺的语句要来得容易。他忽然就变回了吊挂在刑台上的失败者，被钉穿了肢端，被束缚得动弹不得，弱点只意味着无能。他所能预见的是，哪怕他不顾摆在ZERO面前的事务即刻动身，待到他赶去的时候，最后一声枪响也已经结束了。

而那个人语气如常，即使看到了他所看到的一切恐怕也不会动摇半分。“朱雀？”那个声音在呼唤他，在他的双眼被浸湿时温柔地递来关切，“……你还好吗？”

他也采取过不同的行动。有一次他所观测到的地点就位于日本近海的一座岛屿上，他当真设法调用了装甲骑，从运载点直接飞行过去也没耗费太久。在重火力模式的轰击下，接头的军火商和雇来的卫队都被打没了火气，而兰斯洛特连本体都没暴露。鲁路修站在海滩上迎接他，一脸无奈地道了谢，让朱雀觉得自己在训练场发泄那么久还是有点作用的。

但其实诚如卡莲所说，他不去进行那些定向训练也能把多数敌人轻轻松松地痛殴一顿。所以他的做法更多是为了减轻他内心的焦躁感，再进一步减去过去的失误所留下的挫败感。他总是在弥补往日的遗憾，这点从他尚还稚嫩时起至今都没得到根本性的改变。而鲁路修总是领先一步，鲁路修会走在所有人前头。所以他会在海滩上和朱雀相视而笑，拥抱一次，然后再一次奔赴他的旅途的下一站。

也有朱雀没法在ZERO的职权范围内任性一把的情况出现，多半是因为距离太远，而形势也没糟到非他搭把手不可的程度。鲁路修在和他对话的时候轻描淡写地绕开伤损的部分，有时隔着电话，有时则是当面这样做的。鲁路修对情绪的把握恰到好处，纯粹由声音来传递信息时悠闲而平静，而在朱雀能够接近他、从羽毛的尖端探查他所想时，他传递过来的也是被他筛选过的无害的部分。没有染血的子弹，没有失手救助不及的被害者，月光照耀在丘陵间沥出银色的砂砾，而将损毁的物件和尸骨保留在影子里。你知道我不情愿被你这样对待，朱雀说，因为我所希望的是跟你一同面对全部，而不是被你保护在笼子里。我知道真相会是怎样的，我见过人间炼狱也亲手制造过类似的东西。而鲁路修只是将手掌覆在他的头发上，告诉他“还不是时候”。

反倒是C.C.会透露给他一些东西。这位魔女做事凭兴趣来的老习惯还是没改，她说自己没被刻意要求保密就不必严守口风。她抱怨鲁路修在一些情况下确实会胡来，好像在遭受打击这件事上——不论是物理意义上的还是别的——总是关注别人多于自己是他们共有的坏习惯。她会接他的电话，有时候也自己打来。她会出现在东京，换了时兴的短风衣，头发塞在一顶相对没那么新的贝雷帽里。她会在朱雀长途飞行过来同他们见面时找上他，金色眼眸里流转着对本质非人的特异生灵的兴趣。然后又有那么一次，朱雀赶到的时机正巧，长途飞行后直接展开赤色的鸟翼，将荒漠中的废弃村落连同藏身于内的流窜佣兵团伙一并化为灰烬，随后就变回相对脆弱小巧的形态，一头栽进了土里。

根据C.C.的说法，祂在被鲁路修捞出来时就是个在锅灰里滚了一圈的脏毛球，还是怎么叫也没反应毫无意识的那种。幸好祂保持在小鸟形态的时候体型小巧，便于携带搬运和清洗，否则光是设法把祂弄回去就得费上不少劲了。朱雀睡醒的时候眼皮还在发沉，在此期间鲁路修不单是设法把他塞回了他自己的卧室，还替他接了三个电话，帮他批复了两份申请书，然后来到他的床跟前告诉他这些——向他陈述时的表情略显复杂，亲吻他的额角时情绪也有点苦闷。在鲁路修离开之后，魔女才探头进来，添油加醋地描绘了一番他先前的糗态。朱雀把被子拉过头顶，拒绝去思考出现在自己身上的这套睡衣在上身过程中是否包含她的助力。

“你是已经懂得了太多人性呢，还是已经被过多的爱意给冲昏了头脑呢。”然后C.C.说。

朱雀没有立即说话。他将脑袋顶和眼睛一齐探了出来，对上魔女那道捎带着矜持的好奇的视线。她好端端抄着双手站在门边，似乎暂时没有再次将他拉进一段意识交流里的打算，于是朱雀伸手够到放在床头柜上的拟声装置，用过于拖沓的动作套好颈环、按上贴片，手掌撑床坐了起来，让自己至少能看上去稍微精神些。「以纯粹的结果论来考虑，鲁路修所拟定的计划是合理的，他所付出的代价也能为他自己所接受。」他的眼睛看向已然关拢的房门，「但我以为他已经多少学会一点妥协了。」

“你不再是过去那个身负诅咒的怪物了，枢木朱雀。”C.C.说，“你也不再只是他一人的守护神了。你明白我的意思吗？不仅是他，你也一样要学会妥协。”

这还真是难得的一次体验，她所说的话竟然很接近于直白的劝解。应该认为事到如今她也不想看着已然成长到这个地步的灵物再走向歧途了吗，毕竟她也不是完全对熟识过的面孔都漠不关心。朱雀理解她的意思，他比任何人都清楚自身的状况。他是将己身奉献于世界的死者之一，他是在舞台上完成了蜕变的新生的希望，他的力量与ZERO的概念密不可分。如果他不以这个身份出现在鲁路修身边，如果鲁路修同样也不以这个身份来迎接他——这就是结果了。

他仍然感到疲累，后背渐渐靠向床头枕垫，忽然又感到了一阵难过。ZERO本应成为一个完整的闭环，将他们的意志与誓约都圈在里头，叫他们的性命与存世的意义都因此而协调一致。然后出现了新的变化，禁锢被打开了，让他拥有重归自由的可能性的同时也让他一度坚守的东西变得不再是完好无缺的。鲁路修会认为这是好的，对于一双总是在看向未来的眼睛来说或许注定如此。只是有一天我会再追逐不上你的脚步了，朱雀想。而在此之前，我想我还是愿意尽可能地为你多做些什么。

「我在努力。」他收回了视线，转而看向自己摊在膝上的手掌，「但是你看，如果说能被修复的伤损都是能够付得起的代价，那么他能赌上他的性命，我也能赌上我的。」

“我明白了。”C.C.说，“你们就是热衷于在某些方面坚持不懈地折磨彼此的神经。”

谁说不是呢，朱雀想。一早就开始了，裹着尖刀的蜜糖，带来痛苦的眷恋，他所接触到的人类的感情的本质。事到如今，他也来不及再找别人去品尝和学习了。他翻过手掌，手背的皮肤飞速被翻卷而过的翎羽所覆，羽毛末梢处浮起了一层极为暗淡的光焰。他又想起那个人给予自己的亲吻，温柔而热情的，隐忍而克制的，落在鸟羽间和发层上，指、腕和肩颈，额角、面颊与嘴唇，叫那么多隐秘的情绪都为他所接纳、却也擅自藏起了更多心事。「你问我的火焰还能燃烧多久，C.C.。」他缓缓说，「就算它注定要在ZERO退出历史舞台的那一天熄灭，但是在那天到来之前，我都还是被他命定的奇迹的化身——而既然那个人也还是现世的一员，我又怎么可能将他给排除在我所守护的范围之外呢。」

魔女没再多说什么。她的目光里添了一丝奇怪的感伤，他隐约觉得这样的眼神从前在哪里见过。目送着希望世界止步不前的灵魂消散，凝望着烈焰席卷过骑士的周身，到头来都是相似的——她是在注视着自己不会再去介入的事态，即便称不上是末途，若非出现奇迹，也很难再挽回了。


	10. Chapter 10

“你要知道，这很奇怪。”鲁路修说，“我的本意是让他不要过多参与进这类混乱之中了，但从结果来看这反而促成了他觉醒出更多超出常人认知范围的能力，然后他还是会坚持不懈地跑来自找麻烦。”

短租房内不算大的居室里安置着一张不甚宽阔的床，说话的人站在床尾，目光朝着平躺在床铺上的类人身躯。三个小时以前他们还待在城郊的废弃工业区里，因为一次情报收集上的失误而被一群手持真家伙的流民给围住了。从国际争议区逃难出来的人不少，其中一些跟一度身在吉尔克斯坦阵营中切实拥有Geass的能力者打过照面，另一些也从同伴或敌人口中多多少少听说过恶魔之眼的传闻。时至如今再去细查那一国度当中曾有过几个Geass持有者显得有点没必要，反正都不过是战乱死者名单中的一员。不管怎么说，这份慎重给鲁路修带来了一些麻烦，毕竟这一打武装分子不论是出身于民兵组织还是曾隶属于别国的前军人，他们都带着混乱地域住民特有的执拗与敏锐嗅觉。手头有枪，做过了护目准备，如果柯内莉娅在场想必是会为了这份歪打正着的应对准备而称赞一句的。其中至少有半打人身上有力量碎片的反应，也不知道一次性遇到这么多目标算好运还是倒霉。

人越多破绽也越多，运气好的话总能在并非完全无间的合作中找到突破口，忍耐到那一时机出现再用言语撬入其中进行应对是鲁路修一贯的做法。他的腿上挨了三枪，他假装成失去行动能力的模样痛苦倒下以换得对方的片刻松懈，子弹从他的骨头缝里挤出来、从皮肉之中冒出来，被他小心地藏匿在倒地时的碰撞中与身下浸开的血泊里。C.C.在一旁一声不吭，她遭遇过的麻烦显然比他更多，这让她能够维持镇静，也让她在眼见着他的手脚和她一样被人绑起、有人拿着尖刀走向他时眼里流露出感同身受的怜悯。她张开嘴时鲁路修向她摇头，于是她便依照他的意思一个字也不多说。刀会比子弹更加麻烦，按在血肉里头不拔出来就会造成持续不断的疼痛，修复自身的力量与裂伤来回撕扯不会叫人晕厥过去，只会让他愈发清醒。刀尖没有对准他的心口，就这样划开皮肤扎下去的话应当会戳中脾脏——在那东西实际捅进来之前，鲁路修尚能进行这样的冷静评估。

所以他不会失去意识，最多就是在剧痛的同时多流些血。这会儿他倒能理解C.C.看似满不在乎地给人挡枪时都在想些什么了，并非完全不心怀恐惧，但也明白一时忍耐能换得伤害程度被降至最低。他感到冰冷的金属在皮肤上滑动，时间过得很慢，与他过去被穿透胸膛的一瞬相比太过漫长了。陷入皮层，继续向下，痛觉姗姗来迟。

然后他抬起头来，从对方的目镜反光上看见了火。

火焰是在一瞬间蔓延开来的，金红光辉如花一般自他身后绽放，铺展开羽翼的形状。鲁路修在呆愣片刻后迅速反应过来那是什么，尽管没有尖厉啼鸣相伴，尽管他明知道身为ZERO的枢木朱雀理应远在另一国度、即使展开翅膀飞速赶来也不会像这样凭空出现。但神鸟的火焰的确降临在他身旁了，连同祂的目力一同撕裂了空间。鲁路修听见近旁的人们发出恐惧的叫喊，绳索断裂了，压制松去了，尖刀当啷一声掉落在地，刀刃上还沾着些殷红的血。

他在这一刻才意识到朱雀为何暴怒到这等地步。借助双翼穿梭过来也就罢了，直接划裂空间显然又是另一个层级的力量了，像这样不惜冒着过度透支的风险也要抵达他身边，显然是被触碰到了某种禁忌。鲁路修站起身来，试图喝止兜转在他身边的神鸟继续暴走的势头。他在一片火海中仰首，看见光芒如雨点般坠地。他意识到那鸟儿在哭。

你知道吗，这确实是足以让祂发狂的景象。在同样挣脱了束缚之后，C.C.来到他身边，对着他的衣物上多出的裂口与肋骨间的血痕说。自然之灵基于原初的本能而解放力量不过是一刹那的事，在顷刻间完成这样的奇迹也并非不可能。随后火海收束回祂的身躯之中，宛如云雾被抽卷而去，悬浮于空的神鸟与站立于地的人类对视，祂的目光变得柔和了，金色的火焰也随之变得暗淡了。

我当然知道，鲁路修想。所以我希望你不要看见。伤害在不被看见的暗处被制造又愈合就可以装作不曾存在过，他们都十分擅于此道。可惜已经迟了，祂看见了一切，祂释放了怒火，祂也会为此而付出代价。火焰熄灭了，燃尽了力量的鸟儿从半空坠落，成为小而脆弱的掌中之躯，就这样沉睡了下去。

和之前一样，朱雀是在睡梦中伸展开似人的外观的，只是这次变化的时机来得更早，模样也有些不同。之所以说“似人”，是因为他又一次无法很好地控制自身的形态了。本该是双臂的部分铺开了火红的翅翼，膝盖以下也是鸟的肢足。他的颅首大致还是人类的模样，靠近后颈的卷发变作深红的绒毛，一部分暗红色的鳞状物贴在额角、颧骨和颌骨的旁侧。他的躯干部分还遮盖着ZERO的制服，羽毛与火焰的拟态在肩头和膝骨处散开，在过渡至鸟躯的部分露出斑斑鳞纹。沉默的、安睡的，看上去怪异但不失美丽的，爱着人类的鸟儿。鲁路修站在他的足端，以为那些羽毛也失去了几分原有的光彩，而那份枯寂虽然不至于吞噬掉全部生机，却也让一部分病态的苍白覆上了他的皮肤。

“你跟他好好谈过吗？”C.C.问道。

“提过一次。”鲁路修说，“要是不安分点好好待在ZERO的位置上，就算是辜负我对他的期待了。我是这么跟他说的。”

“你这张嘴还是一点都不留情啊。”

“有用就行。”鲁路修说着，轻轻皱了下眉，“但事实证明他已经学会顶嘴了。他说大局恢复和平后一定要他出席的场合也不多了，只要不是忽然行踪不明，主动告假倒是不会太引人注意。”

“倒不如说他足够信赖你吧？”C.C.在一旁叹气，“就算自己又一次倒下了，也不是无人接替这个位置了——相比起独自活在世间的时候，有人可依赖的日子就要好过太多了。哪怕他不会主动这样想，潜意识里也会松懈一些。若是要怪罪他什么，大概就是在你回来之后变任性了，而这份任性是ZERO所不应拥有的。”她的声音不高不低，细细悬浮在空中，落在人耳畔时会变得分外尖锐。被她谈及的对象正安睡着，胸膛起伏得缓而薄弱，不会认下这过错也不会反驳。她迈步走向床沿，伸手虚按在他的胸膛上。

“那是作为枢木朱雀的本心而存在的事物，你应该知道的。”她这么说，“至于你要如何看待它，就不是我能干涉的问题了。”

一夜之后鲁路修联系了娜娜莉，并让她代为联系修奈泽尔。ZERO需要一个短假，他说，在此期间倘若有任何问题，直接找我就行，你们知道该怎么逮到我。娜娜莉柔声应是，并告诉他“我大概预料到了这样的结果”。但短假只适用于最为乐观的情况，鲁路修想说。他截住话头，隔着电话和他的小妹妹道别。朱雀依然昏睡不起，他的面色没有比之前变得更好或是更糟。如果他陷入沉眠的时间太长，鲁路修就得考虑该怎么把他搬回东京去了——这可比随身携带一只小鸟要困难多了。

如果真有那么长，恐怕还得考虑一下怎么给他输入葡萄糖，C.C.适时冒出头来这么建议。鲁路修心不在焉地把她推出了房门，自己坐到床沿，试着用手指梳理朱雀的翅膀上那些没精打采的羽毛。躺在床上的家伙依然毫无反应。鲁路修在餐桌前有些食不下咽，他试着用整理手头情报来转移注意力，不出半小时就放弃了。不是说正发生在外界的种种危机就不够要紧了，但眼下显然有更值得他在意的事情。就在不远处，就在这所租来的房子里。

“你比我想象的要冷静一点。”C.C.说，“是因为这不是他头一次在你面前一睡不起了吗？”

鲁路修将窗帘拉上一半。房间里变暗了，他回过身来，重新走向床畔。“最开始是在皇宫里。”他说，“有一只不太安分的鸟会在入夜后出去兜风，把潘德拉贡和周边地区转个遍，我不得不专门留出一扇窗，以便祂能在感到疲惫的时候及时回到我身边来。”

那时C.C.也在。她经过长廊和庭院，仰头时能看见一道金红流光坠向皇帝卧寝的方向。她跟他提过，他说她应当知道那是什么。那是同样不为外人所知的一个秘密，是当时还自命为灾厄之身的灵物。鲁路修在床沿站定，望着那对平贴着身躯的巨大翅翼，开始怀念它们更为活跃的、浮动着火焰的模样。

“那时朱雀的速度已经很快了，但还没有快到离谱的程度。现在想来，接近于半神的存在的行动轨迹本就不能以常理而论，我应该更早一点就察觉到的。”他说，“只要是为了赶到我身边，这只神鸟就能够做到比风还要快。如果说那双眼睛已经能够越过现实空间的跨度而捕捉到我的存在，很难说其余的部位就不能以相似的原理实现这样的事了。”他微微躬下身，又抚摸了一下巨大羽翼的尖端。为了避免在他外出时出现什么意外，朱雀身下的床单已经换成了耐高温的材质，然而那些随时都能烧起来的羽毛这会儿仅仅保留着比常人的体温还不如的低微热度。“但其实祂不必这样做的。”鲁路修接着说，“他不必。ZERO不必。将有限的力量耗费在我身上，将剩余的生命中最为赤诚的热情投注过来，有点太像是……奋不顾身了。”

“我问过他了。”C.C.轻声说，“他的状态大致跟你类似。知道自己不是全无后顾之忧，但至少一时半会死不掉，即使有一天会从这世上消失也是命中注定难以挽回的，所以替自己担心太多也没什么用。不愧是你养出来的鸟，在这种方面也在跟随你的脚步呢。”她稍作停顿，随后哼出一声鼻音。“当然了，枢木朱雀比你还要固执一些。你这家伙脑子转得比谁都快，在别人需要依赖于你做出的决定时，总是能逼着自己找到解决问题的路。至于他嘛……”

“一直以来他都是在效仿人心，能做到这一步已经很不错了。”鲁路修说，眼睛依然盯着沉睡者身上非人的部分，“他不是笨拙，只是有点不知变通。”

他收回手掌，指尖捻住了一根自然脱落的羽毛，他将它小心地握在了掌心里。“我们的ZERO大人还要在这里睡上多久啊？”C.C.抄起双臂来发问，“单就这点而论，你应该比我更清楚吧？”

“依照这次的损耗程度和恢复速度，我估计时间不短，从两个礼拜到两个多月都有可能。”鲁路修说。真正跨越空间而来的奇迹并不是此前的做法所能比拟的，他在靠近朱雀时闭目仔细体会都能捕捉到那个与自己相连的灵魂传递而来的颤抖与衰竭感。“这不行，对于ZERO来说有点太长了。”

“也还行吧，就当是给自己放个假再给他代个班。”

“我得设法解决问题，而不是对它放任不管。”

“唔。”C.C.眨了眨眼，忽然露出一个不怀好意的笑，“既然问题的根源在于他现在的力量来源是与ZERO这一概念挂钩的，那你换上ZERO的衣服再来吻他一下如何？”

“可供参考。”鲁路修抬起眉毛，“但不是长久之计。”

魔女拿来打趣他的素材无非是一些荒谬的童话故事，往深里说可以追溯到更为古老的诅咒与怪谈，以及对宗教与性的隐喻。然而围绕在他们身边的诸多事物乃至他们自身都已经不属于常人认知中的普通世界了，那些拥有诸多夸张色彩的故事便也变得不再离奇。就好像亲吻并非不能注入力量，概念上的重叠也的确可以藉由身体触碰而加深。然而这只能解决一时的困扰，却不能根治藏得更深的弊病。

若只是这一次醒来了，再下一回又会如何呢？等到ZERO的概念也不能再带来任何力量了，亲吻又能有什么作用呢？再度入夜后鲁路修还在朱雀身边多留了一会儿，他侧躺在床边，小心地不将体重过多地压在沉睡者的肢骨上。他尚能感觉到这具身躯中的微弱暖意，宛如一缕没有完全熄灭、但已经缩小成摇曳的一缕的小小火苗。在铺展开来的羽毛上，他试图将平和的思念注入对方的梦境。

然后他翻身下床，在新添的地铺上独自入眠。人在不甚清醒时的情绪很容易不够稳定，而他不希望将那些不可控的部分传递给朱雀。他以为黑暗中属于另一个体的细小呼吸声能让他更为平静，他确实是怀着这样的侥幸闭上眼睛的。又一个清晨到来时鲁路修用力瞪着天花板，不知道自己被一段大脑拟造出来的经历给困了多久，也不知道自己是否跟着朱雀习得了一点窥见与特定个体相关的将至之事的能力。

“我做了一个梦。”他说，“你就这样沉睡下去了。”

他实际开腔时已经洗漱更衣，以相对整洁从容的状态回到床榻边，操持着一点儿可有可无的仪式感而认真地对待一个毫无反应的家伙。时间在这一刻冻结了，一个不死者面对着一个本质非人的半神，阳光洒落在枕间与蓬软的额发上，将年轻的面容与红褐色的卷羽一并映亮。鲁路修伸手覆在对方的颈侧，感受着细弱呼吸间自然的脉动。他的指尖拨开与卷发相接的柔软的绒毛，他想起C.C.的提议，这的确是一个很适合亲吻的时机。他俯下身，让自己的呼吸拂过朱雀的面颊，然后他让嘴唇轻轻滑过一寸温热皮肤，将脸埋在了对方的颈间。

“你看，这其实不是那么危急的时刻。就好像我们的处境也不再是时时刻刻都与世界为敌，踏错一步就会粉身碎骨。”鲁路修说，“明面上的战争已经结束了，就算又有新增的变量会威胁到现有的秩序，我们也已经有了转圜的余地。所以即使是在最为糟糕的现实里，你也不过是沉睡不醒，而不至于在下一秒就忽然着了火，随时都可能被烧作灰烬。”

他说话时回忆着数年以前的往事，那些片段仿佛已经过去很久，一度被他们头也不回地抛在身后，如今再去追想便恍如前世了。逐渐变化的躯体，觉醒的怪异，濒临失控的力量，以及在毗邻神域之地订立契约的一刻。他们一度踏在毁灭的边缘起舞，他原以为他们不至于重蹈覆辙。

“但是那一幕还是在梦里发生了。”鲁路修轻声道。他趴俯在沉睡者的一侧胸口，将视线转向一旁。“你睡了很久很久。或许中途曾醒来过，却总是会又一次为了我而回归到相同的境地里。你设法救了我多少次呢？我记得不那么清楚。需要ZERO出面的场合越来越少，你沉睡的时间也越来越长。然后……然后也许过去了很多年。除了属于特殊案例的C.C.，我们所认识的其他人都在各自的道路上成长和老去，但你与我都没有改变太多。”

他又将双眼阖拢，同时伸直手臂，搭放在巨大的翅翼上方，没有可供他握拢的手指。梦境还未离去太久，他能从脑海中捕捉到遗留下来的回声。“再然后，就在平凡的某一天，我听见了你的声音。你依然没有醒来，但你的灵魂向我发出了呼唤。我走到你身边，吻了你一下，你的身体变得很烫也很虚弱，每呼吸一次都会让维系着形体的生命力再消散一分。我目睹过很多次死亡，但那是我头一次见证半神的消逝。不再有人对你投以期盼，不再有人将愿望倾注于ZERO的名字，你就是在那一日真正离去的。”他将那些回声转述出来，成为无奈而低沉的叹息，“化为火焰，化为灰烬，只剩下无形质的灵魂还被我的契约束缚着。你会变成一个徘徊在人世间的亡灵，这算是遵照我的愿望而活着吗？可就算是我也没办法在那样的情况下再挽回什么了。”

他想起焚烧对方身躯的金白火光，他想起曾经的自己真的为此慌乱过，那些年轻的、激昂的情绪向他涌流回来，鼓动在他的胸腔里呯呯跳动。他的手指抚过柔滑的羽毛，他在结束陈述后深吸了一口气，感到困窘也感到难过。

“对不起，我讲得有点乱。我不是很擅长描述梦这种充满了随机与无序性、还随时都会因主观印象的倾向性而有所删减或填补的东西。但我猜你是能听明白的。”然后他说，“你听得见吧？”他只能捕捉到依然细弱的呼吸，以及贴在胸膛上勉强能辨识出的心跳。即便能够传达，也无法在此时予他回应。

——你听得见吧？因为这就是我能说出的最接近于告解的话语了。

“我是不会向你忏悔的。”鲁路修说。他慢慢撑起身来，直视着那张熟悉无比的脸孔。无论是光洁如常人，还是掺入了非人的异质，都是他所熟知的模样。“我所做出的决定不见得百分百正确，但从结果来看，正是它们推着你走到了今天。你没有在战争中死去，你没有在成为我的骑士前就被焚毁形躯，你没有在与我一同奔赴末路的时候跟着我一道跌入深渊。你好好地活到了现在，你的力量已经成长到了连那个魔女都会为之惊叹的地步。你成为了ZERO。你仍然是你。”他将字音咬得很重，“在我们更加年轻也更天真的时候，我们曾预料到今天的局面吗？如果你在那时候就得知了自己的未来，想必你也不会认为我的所作所为是有害于你的。”

朱雀什么也没说。不会指责他太过无情，不会予以反驳，只能沉默地认下他的尖利言辞。鲁路修望着对方凹陷的眼窝，喉间一阵枯涩。“所以我不会忏悔。我不会去更改已经做出的决定。”他的声音渐渐变轻了，“但是，是啊。在你正式成为ZERO的那一天，在我们险些永别的那一天，我确实是把你给抛下了。”

我拿他没办法，C.C.说。你应该知道的。

她对着鲁路修摇头。距离事发的那一日已经过去了将近一周，ZERO的事务暂时转接到了鲁路修手头，需要远程连线的会议也由他代劳。他在事后脱下送交到自己手头的备用制服，捻着披风上的那枚绿色挂坠怔忪出神。倾心于特定人类的灵物所拥有的契约不是可被外人量化的事物，也脱离了魔女管辖的范畴。“我不是说我就不喜欢当奇迹的播散者了，”她又补充了一句，“但既然迄今为止都是你在负责这只倔得要命的鸟儿，劳烦你就负责到底吧。”

她的言下之意是你该下定决心了，想必你已经有了主意，那么不论是否有用现在都到了做出尝试的时机。他们一同旅行了那么长时间，在与能够扰乱他的心神的鸟儿拉开距离的情况下，应当足够他想清很多问题了。你总得迈出这一步才好去往下一站，否则就会一直耽搁在同一个地方，C.C.说。我不是在指责你什么，但主导这个契约的人是你，如果你不做出改变，止步不前的就不仅是你一个了。

她将房门关拢，留下他和沉睡不起的朱雀。鲁路修用拇指按过胸肋和膝腿，他想起坠落在血泊中变形的子弹头，他想起一把没来得及完全刺进身躯的尖刀，他想起更久以前的长剑，以及没来得及被他拂去的眼泪。他拾回了那把刀，如今他将它握在手里，一把从枪管边卸下的短兵战刺刀，即使不够新了、变得钝了，也能够轻易伤到人。他看向刀刃上的反光，金属的亮面映出他并未改变的样貌，提醒他时至如今他们还是在打捞昔日的战争残片。

“你又在钻牛角尖了。”他轻声说，“其实我完全能够自行解决的——我本来想这么说，但好像不够准备。我只是以为自己能够掌握我需要向你求援的时机，而不想要你在风险不可预估的情况下勉强自己。”

这样想来，是从什么时候开始的呢，对于那份力量的信赖、敢于冒险的勇气与想要守护的意愿在边界上变得模糊不清了，分寸也变得难以把握。也许他还需要很长时间才能适应这些变化，也许他需要跟另一方去一起探寻。“你睡过去了，现在做不了主，对吧？”鲁路修又说，“那就没办法了，只能由我来先迈出一步了。”

然后他将刀刃压向掌心，使劲下按，划开一道狭长血口。按说这道伤口会像别的创伤一般很快愈合，片刻之后就连一道疤痕都不会留下。在用完尖刀之后，鲁路修将它丢在地板上，在钝重的一响里单膝跪上床沿，将左手翻转掌心向下，平贴上朱雀的身躯，让还在渗出的鲜血直接印上对方的胸膛。

于是本该被迅速修复的伤口没有消失，它被另一道力量所牵引着，让更多血液涌流而出。这比单纯的身体触碰更有用，鲁路修想。虽然此时的他不是在作为ZERO而行动，但这样直接的给予还是能见效的。他的血浸入对方的衣物表层，那本就由羽毛拟态而成的蔽体物就像遇热化开的冰雪一般隐去了。他的手掌渐渐抚过朱雀的周身，叫仅存的那部分人躯的皮肤都暴露而出，从胸及颈，向下及腰，没过膝腿，直至沉睡者完全成为了赤裸的。血液径自渗入肌腠之中，没有留下一点骇人的痕迹。

不是完全的人类，也不是完全的异类。交付了心的灵物就是这样的东西。鲁路修对着眼前这具怪异而美丽的躯体怔怔看了许久，随后缓缓吁气，重新将还在流血的掌心压上对方的心脏所在之处。“朱雀。”他轻声唤道，“朱雀——我有一个请求想传达给你。”

然后他将身躯躬得更低，像拥抱火焰与死亡一般拥抱了他的怪物。

他们的肢体交叠在一起，纯粹的人类与混入的异质，光滑的皮肤与层叠的翎羽，轻缓摩挲，尝试攀附，伴随着落在耳畔、面颊与嘴唇间的亲吻。他掌间的伤口变得滚烫，他颈前的印记也是一样，好在自我修复的能力并未消失，尽管血液还在为另一方所吞噬，鲁路修也还维持着足够清醒的神志。他听得见自己的心跳，鼓噪得愈发响亮。他撬开朱雀的唇齿，将轻细但坚定的话语吐露进去。

“会随着人们的念想的消失而消失，这样的存在未免也太薄弱了。”他说，“即使现在还没出现这样的征兆，我也会想要防患于未然。你知道的，我会提前做好很多准备工作，这是我的坏习惯。”他短促地笑了一声，结束了一个吻，闭目将更多温热气流倾吐向对方的耳际。“但其实现在是你禁锢住了你自己的心。”他说，“你将自己看得太轻了，以为随着人们的淡忘而逝去是必然会发生的事，因为人类的记忆总是短暂的，因为每一个时代的英雄都是如此。可是你看，你其实不再是孤独地徘徊在世间了。你为什么总要假定我们的分别来作为前提呢？我们明明总是有再一次重逢的机会。”

他将对方抱得更紧。他流血的伤口覆在朱雀的右翼上，将略有些失色的羽毛染作更为醒目的殷红。破损的地方变得愈来愈烫，好像他本人的生命之源即是点燃火种的事物。那灼热感从一处蔓延开，顺着血管经脉延烧而上，将他们的心跳声重新联结在一起。“我还会以这个名字来呼唤你。”鲁路修说，“我还会记得你成为英雄之前的往事。你解读人心的过程，你那磕磕绊绊的成长路途，你没有成为完成态时的样子。因为那是为我所有的回忆，是无比珍贵的宝物。我不认为这是毫无意义的。”他闭着眼，从昏暗一片中望见了金色的火花，摇曳在不远处，映照出一个蜷缩在黑暗中的身影。他想你本该以更为张扬的方式燃烧，就像在我身后展开的巨大鸟翼，生动而有力，仿佛在我身边便无所不能。

“你会和我一起被镌刻在一个时代里。”他说，“尘封进历史，被生者淡忘，再被后来人发现两个模糊不清的名字，还有关于ZERO的一切。而截至那时为止，我们的契约都还不会终结。是的，我们一早就成为影子了，但凡有光芒所照耀的地方，影子也不会彻底消失。我曾经请求过你直到最后都与我同行，我希望你记起这句话，因为即使世界被翻覆过一次了、新的秩序也已建立而起，我们也不能心安理得地藏匿在暗处，我的路途也还没有结束。”

然后他张开双臂，沉陷进了一团火。

他被火焰所环绕着，高热剥去了他身上的衣物，但没有伤及他本人分毫。由我来赋予意义的力量，为我而软化的心，鲁路修想，时至如今还是不会真正将我焚毁。他会感到炎热，他会感到灼烧间的轻微刺痛，但他不会因此而损坏。他所贴近的躯壳化为的火焰隐约有了形质，炽热的焰心里有鲜活的生命力在流淌跃动。而他拥抱着祂，浑身赤裸，心灵与躯体一般不设防备。拂去谎言，拂去伪装，唯独留下源于灵魂的言语。

“你可以作为世人的英雄而活，也可以作为我的另一半性命而活。你知道吗，你不是非要做出取舍。”鲁路修说，“因为我会这样祈愿，因为我所提出的契约总是能引导你去到更远的地方。倘若一个不足完善，那么再添上一道誓言即可。”他想你知道的、我知道的，我们都经历过类似的分歧点与抉择，而我们都一样不知悔改。即使要踩在毁灭的边缘起舞，即使要迈上更为漫长的、不得安宁的崎岖道路。

“——如果你仍然愿意回应我的呼唤，就告诉我吧。”

他看见了火焰化作的鸟，身形颀长，赤红的羽翼华贵而庄严。掠过他的回忆，掠过他的梦境，掠过他用意念描绘出的图景，终于填入了实际存在的轮廓。他在那一瞬间看见了更为辽阔的世界，离家而去的人们，回归故乡的人们，恢复宁静的山脉与森林，星辰坠落后的蔚蓝晴空。废墟会被重建，遗失于尘埃的名字被花朵所祭奠，鸽群从钟楼边振翅而过。那是某一只鸟儿用翅翼、某一个人用足步丈量过的世界，是他所期望的不会停滞的世界。与我一起，鲁路修想，与我一起——如果你真能明白其中的分量与全部的含义。他睁开眼，不知不觉间已经坐起了身，而巨大的神鸟就栖息在他的怀中，颈首垂在他肩头，发出一声细微的鸣叫。

随后祂展开翅膀，并没有飞起来，而是轻轻扑扇着，更像是在展示自己的羽毛。火焰的流光从祂的冠顶滚动至长长的尾羽间，随着尾部的晃动而浮起淡金的色泽。祂不常像这样展示自己，因而鲁路修一时间有些迷惑。幸好他有先见之明换了耐高温的床单，所以他们姑且还待在一张比较完好的床铺上。身上还燃着火的神鸟贴在他身前摇晃了一会儿，然后用喙轻触他的耳鬓，继而勾过脖颈绕上他的颈项。鲁路修总算灵光一现，在对方总算安分下来之后拍了拍祂的后背，试探着开了口。

“呃，那个，朱雀，你，”他犹豫道，“你刚刚是在做鸟类的求偶动作吗？”

他怀里的鸟先是僵住了几秒，忽然间又一次滑动起来，攀上他的肩膀用包括长长尾羽在内的整身卷住了他的脑袋，似乎在试图闷住他的嘴不让他接着说话。鲁路修确实被闷住了几秒，但随后朱雀就体贴地留出了供他呼吸的空间。他眨了眨眼，感到肩膀一阵沉的同时留意到了用身体绕着他的朱雀正以一个非常扭曲且诡异的姿势把头埋进翅膀，而且翅膀的尖端还在微微发抖。莫不是因为被我看穿而害羞了？鲁路修猜测道。朱雀又抖动了一下，这回更加明显。祂发出一阵低低的咕噜声，柔软得有些可怜似地蹭了蹭鲁路修的脖子。

“我是很高兴啦，虽然有点出乎意料。”鲁路修说。

他努力忍着没笑。朱雀又哀哀叫了两声，从他的肩上滑了下来，变回了同样赤裸的人形。他的耳鬓附近还是红色的羽毛，不知道是不是为了掩饰他头脸间发烧的热度。

“……连我自己都不知道这种本能是哪来的，你为什么竟然看出来了。”

“我可是很认真地看过不少跟鸟类生活习性有关的纪录片。”鲁路修摸了摸下巴，“仅供参考，我也知道你跟普通的鸟相差很远。这么一想，我不是还当着你的面看过一些吗，我是说我们都还在阿什弗德的时候。看到鸟类交配的片段时你还会啄我的脑袋。”

“是的好的我想起来了。”朱雀飞快地按住了他的嘴，脸上的表情也从可怜兮兮变成了带着好笑的责备，“该说真不愧是鲁路修吗，在想要进一步了解老朋友的时候居然还能从这种方面入手。”

动作很敏捷，意识很清除，脸色也恢复到与正常状态无异了——也许还稍稍偏红了那么一点。在仔细审视过醒来的朱雀之后，鲁路修算是松了口气，随后意识到刚才那些奇奇怪怪的动作可能算是已经对自己进行了答复，虽然不是用说话的方式表达出来的。他忍不住笑了一声，在喜悦间又觉察到了一些其它的变化，比如说对方开腔时所吐出的内容不再是那类只有自己才能准确听懂的低哑气音了。

“声音，”他将手伸向朱雀的喉咙，轻轻搭放上指尖，“好像恢复了。”

“确实。”朱雀说。他自己的面上也掠过了一抹讶色，他同样抬起手来，隔着鲁路修的手指按在自己的颈间。“看来我终于要换回普通的变声器了，这样一想还有点不习惯。”

他耳鬓附近的鳞纹和绒毛也慢慢退去了，终于恢复作完全的人类的样貌。他出言打趣的时候喉间发出自然的振动，他的声音里也不再带有精妙调节过的机械感。他在话音落下后扬起一个微笑，阳光落在他的颧骨一侧，将那藏在唇尾的弧度加深了。鲁路修忽然感到鼻腔里一阵发酸，他干咳了一声用以掩饰，手指仍然搭放在朱雀的颈间。

“你要我把你修好。”他说，“现在这样算是做到了吧？”

“再好不过了。”朱雀温和应道。

“那么，我想要你用本来的声音对我说一句话。”鲁路修说。

一句用于回应誓约的话语，或是怀着满腔爱意的倾诉。他意有所指，而朱雀眨了眨眼，很快浮起了然之色。“一句就足够吗？”朱雀轻声道，“明明无论多少都可以。”

“我不是那么贪婪的人。”鲁路修说。

朱雀摇了摇头，顺着他的手背一路摸向他的手臂，抓住他的肩头，拉近了他们之间的距离。他们四目相对，膝骨碰在一起，再靠近一些就会挨上鼻尖，连对方瞳孔的微微收缩都能看得一清二楚。“你又在说谎了。”朱雀低声说，“只有最为贪婪的人才知道该如何引导别人的渴望，而你胆敢牵动那么多人的心愿为你所用。”

——还有我的。

他不是在指责，言语间依然带着温缓的笑意。而你会满足我，鲁路修想。你总是会尽你所能地去做。他们拥抱在一起，身躯重新在床铺上叠合了，十指在腰侧相扣，而鲁路修确实听见了——附在他耳畔的声音，完完全全修复作他所熟知的、怀想了多少个日夜的低而柔和的质感。不止一句，而且会在以后的日子里无数次重复，也许直到他开始觉得吵闹的那一天到来也不会结束。

没办法，他想，谁让我已经从地狱里回来了呢。既然注定了要继续在人世间流浪下去，我自然也不会把你再推向我所逃脱的绝境了。他敞开怀抱，与他的火焰、他的灵魂所系、他的另一半性命相拥，他听见和他相连的心脉所传来的跃动，节拍变得紧促而激烈，回响在他的思感之中，成为了巨大的、生生不息的潮浪之声。


	11. Chapter 11

套间的外侧摆放着几张单人沙发和一面圆桌，C.C.在这里泡了茶，朱雀拿走了一杯，握着弧柄站去一旁，开始跟某些体制内的牵连者挨个儿打电话。鲁路修替他把事态的严重性掩盖了大半，所以他只需要解释这几天的断联即可。不管他是打算硬着头皮说谎，还是随便搪塞几句之后就将话题强行拗回正经事上，这都不是一时半会就能解决的事。

C.C.在他忙于公务的时候走向更大的那间卧室。她刚将手放在门把上，就听见里边隐约传出的嗡嗡响声停了下来。“是我。”她对着门缝说。里边的人“哦”了一声，她这才走进去，发觉鲁路修正待在桌前，手边摆放着那一小台便携式的缝纫机。她辨认出了短披风和长外衣的形状，整体收边已经完成，但似乎还需要增添更多细节。鲁路修把它们卷在膝头，似乎随时做好准备要将它们藏起来。

“不好意思，我想在完成之前对朱雀保密。”他说。

如果你能在那家伙的眼皮底下保密也算厉害了，C.C.想。但也说不好，毕竟枢木朱雀是那种在某些场合不会特别急于刨根究底的类型，就算察觉到了什么，可能也会耐心等待至鲁路修决定主动披露真相的那一刻到来为止。她把门关上了，告诉他当前那位ZERO大人在一段时间内都无暇来留意这里的动静。鲁路修点了下头，又一脸无奈地摇了摇头，将膝上的衣料卷到了一旁。他站起身，绕到椅背后方又蹲下，将手伸向了放在那里的置物袋。他打开袋口时C.C.眉头一跳，用力眨了下眼以确认自己没有看错。

“这套衣服居然还在啊。”随后她讶异道，“你是从哪弄来的？”

“娜娜莉手上。”鲁路修说，“至于这几年间它们是本来就归她保管，还是存放在修奈泽尔那里，我就不太清楚了。反正我是从娜娜莉手上拿来的。”

他撇下一声轻哼，抓着曾经属于零之骑士的那面披风站起身，回到了桌台跟前。“……也算合理。”C.C.思索道。零之骑士对外征战时的衣物都是由羽毛和火焰拼接而成的，不会损坏而且收放自如，见礼用的衣服实物则是单独存放的。在起义军击溃第九十九任皇帝的班底时，许多东西都落入了超合众国手里，其中一部分的所有权被转回给幸存下来的不列颠尼亚皇族也不奇怪。她注视着鲁路修拿起剪刀，明确地伸向了一枚垂在披风边的绿色宝石，以一种试图不过多损坏衣物主体的谨慎手法开始拆剪它与衣料的连接处，这边完成了一半的时候就瞄向了另一枚。“你真的要拆掉那几个配件吗？”C.C.问，“朱雀应该很重视它们吧？不管是几个小零件还是这整套衣服。”

“是我亲手来做就没问题。”鲁路修一脸平静。

“倒也是。”C.C.赞同道，“他太纵容你了。”

“再说了，它们本来应该随着零之骑士的殒命而消失的，现在我也不过是将它们从往日的尘埃里给挖掘出来了。”鲁路修补充道，“朱雀若是想要亲自完好地保管它们，这段时间以来就不会一直放任它们留在别人手中。如果继续封存下去，一辈子不见天日，也和在那时就损坏了无异。”

他拆下了两枚打磨成尖锥形状的宝石，然后又小心地将那面披风叠放好了，重新收回到那个纯黑的置物袋里。待他重新将卷在椅子一侧的衣料铺展到桌台上，并开始为其编织金色的装饰带，C.C.才慢悠悠地举起手。“那堆东西又是怎么回事？”她问，“新的礼服？你终于要开始注重行程中的仪式感了吗？”

“差不多。”鲁路修说，双眼仍然紧盯在手头工作上，“这才只是一个开始。捡拾到星辰的人们大都还是一盘散沙，但根据上次的经历来看，也已经有人开始凝聚成团了。等到时间长了，我们总是要采取更为激进的做法的。”

C.C.沉思片刻，大致摸清了他的言下之意。“怎么，过去是戴上面具来制造出一个反叛者和一个英雄的形象，现在是打算露出脸来扮成一个向世人复仇的幽灵吗？”

“有待商榷。”鲁路修挑了下眉，“我个人觉得这种做法很有效，制造一个行走于黑暗的恐惧化身之类的。如果我们的行动无法做到百分百的保密，那么透露出一道有人在游猎的风声也不错，还能用于威吓一部分胆量不大的家伙。”

当中有句话怎么听上去像是那种会在虚构作品里出现的耍帅台词，C.C.想。“你今年几岁了？快满二十了吧？”她感到一阵好笑，“还没从这种奇怪的英雄情结中走出来？”

“实际醒着的时间可没这么长，不过这也不是重点。”鲁路修心平气和道，“有什么办法呢，毕竟人们就吃这一套。”

C.C.在他重新启动缝纫机的时候悄悄退出了房间。朱雀还在打电话，倚在窗边，不知正向谁隔空陪着笑脸，眉头微微皱着，但整体看上去还是平静而放松。C.C.多看了他一眼才走回自己的房间，她想着那两枚宝石，它们成为了一个新的被分享的秘密。自然灵的存在形式与概念的赋予紧密相连，将曾经属于枢木朱雀的一部分事物转嫁到如今的鲁路修这里，实则是在将他们两个的存在证明再度重叠。即便是多么零碎的物件也会成为一道引线，让他们彼此伴生的概念变得更为牢不可破，届时或许能让那只鸟儿投向祂所爱的人类的视线更为清晰，或许祂能容易地前往他身边，又或许……她漫无边际地想了许久，觉得自己能够继续见证下去着实是百年难遇的好机会，不论最后会以何种方式收场，至少过程会很有趣。

那套礼服在两天以后就大致完成了，不出所料，配色和设计感都和ZERO的衣服很像。可能还有一些要调整的细节，但鲁路修已经能将那些个部件穿在身上了。他这么做的时候把朱雀叫回了房间，C.C.静悄悄地尾随在后头，从虚掩上的房门边瞥了进去。朱雀的表情看上去有点茫然，鲁路修在他面前转了个身，拉开衣摆，叫他能够确认到边边角角，然后在房间里踱了几个来回，伴着有节奏的踏步和顿步时的躬身，动作对于普通的新装亮相来说多得有点不必要。C.C.饶有兴致地看了一会儿，在鲁路修停下步子时推门探进了脑袋。“你在做什么，新装展示吗？”她问，“像公主题材的美少女那样？”

“……不准看。”鲁路修说，“不准进来。”

他的声音变得硬邦邦的，正常来说这就是害羞了，而且还在试图掩饰这点。这个年纪的男性依然很好懂。“喔。”C.C.煞有其事地点了点头，“所以你刚刚是在做什么？跳求偶舞吗？”鲁路修猛一下回过头来，比手势让她少说两句。C.C.扁了扁嘴。“那你的鸟看懂了吗？”

她的话音落下时，朱雀脸上那种奇怪的、精神已经陷入了宇宙一般的恍惚感消失了。他张了张嘴，但没发出声，看似有些困窘。随后他的衣服扁了下去，一小团鸟球从他的领口里冒了出来，又在几秒钟内迅速展开成更大也更为华丽的形态，落在鲁路修的肩膀上，从头到尾巴这么一卷，把鲁路修的脑袋给裹住了。

“……呃。”鲁路修说。

就算刚才没全懂，现在也被挑明了。C.C.毫不客气地大笑了几声，而后忍不住摸了摸下巴。“虽然我知道你的肢体动作限定在不剧烈运动的范围内还是挺协调的，但你是怎么把这么蠢的动作做得像真的在跳舞的，我还挺好奇。”

鲁路修努力地把鼻子和嘴从神鸟的羽毛里探了出来。“这叫天赋，你嫉妒吗？”

“呸。”C.C.说，双手够在自己的脖子边比划了一下，“这是你们新采用的打招呼方式吗？”

“显然不是，虽然祂似乎正在养成这个习惯。”鲁路修说。盘在他肩头的鸟儿低低叫了一声，脑袋钻进了翅膀底下。鲁路修抬手抱住他，轻轻拍抚了几下。“好了，朱雀，冷静一点。这样真的很热。”

神鸟嘀嘀咕咕了一串什么，C.C.依然听不太懂，而且肯定不是因为祂还埋着脑袋。她觉得自己是很难听懂那些鸟语了，好在她也不是负责和祂沟通的人选。她退出房门之前瞥见鲁路修在笑，神情温柔，侧过颅首时双眼都被穿入窗沿的阳光所映亮，看上去还像是那个会简单地因为老朋友的亲近就感到欣喜的少年人。

有些事情改变了，有些事情却像是从未变过。C.C.关上房门，不再去管他们打算在房间里怎样亲昵厮磨一番，踏着轻快的步子从门前走开了。

“我想去一次墓园。”鲁路修说，“确认一下我的墓碑是什么款式的。”

他提出这个想法是在预备将朱雀送回东京之前。C.C.被没嚼碎的薯片呛了一下，从咳嗽里缓过来之后抬起脑袋。“我还以为你不会对此感兴趣呢。”

“本来是没什么兴趣的，但是既然……”

鲁路修的眼神斜向一边。他们这一趟走了之后应该也不会再回到这里来了，因而朱雀正在帮他收拾行李。噢，C.C.反应过来。是因为之前提过的那一嘴吗，有一只小鸟给他带过玫瑰。即使现在回去那里转悠也什么都没剩下了，连灰烬大概都被雨水给洗去了。不过既然是在这样的情况下前去，倒也不必寻求太多往日的影子。

“你不如挑在万圣节前后去。”于是C.C.改口说，“就算被守墓人和其他安保人员逮住了，他们也只会当是自己见了鬼。”

“好主意。”鲁路修说。弯腰闷在沙发旁边往行囊里塞衣服的朱雀吃吃笑出了声，招致了鲁路修的一记瞪眼。“你笑什么，你要是跟我一起去的话效果也是一样的。”

“你确定吗？”朱雀抬起头来，一脸无辜，“我完全可以是一只可爱又无害的小鸟，甚至在你的葬礼上都不会有人急着把我轰走。”

“你还真好意思自己说这话啊。”鲁路修嘴角一撇。虽然事实的确如此，就算C.C.没有亲眼见过那一幕，大致也能想象到一点关键的画面。她忍不住也笑了，而鲁路修哼了一声之后放弃了继续就这个话题跟朱雀对线。事实证明打从鲁路修回归之后，朱雀在待人接物方面的表现的确没那么冷淡弯扭了。他在封装好那袋行李之后直起身，伸展了一下胳膊和腰，然后转向鲁路修，翠绿的眼睛眨了一眨。

“你们可以先去。”他说，“我想自己准备一下。”

分开一段路正好，鲁路修也可以去准备他想要准备的部分。C.C.把车停在安全地带，车后座上备好了一套宽松的蔽体用衣物，后备箱里藏好了鲁路修弄来的东西。她对男孩们之间有来有往的惊喜环节见怪不怪，只希望当事人确实能被取悦到。皇帝已经死去两年，墓园的守备也减少到了正常状态，那特定的一座坟墓附近没有单独的看守，周围冷冷清清，没有人在附近徘徊，也没有花束被放在石碑前方。

C.C.也是第一次看见这座坟墓落成后的样子，按皇帝生前的地位来说算是相当朴素了，没有专门设立守护石雕，石碑本身也不算高大，只有装饰性边框将文字圈在里头，上方还顶着一个展翼模样的十字架。除去名字与生卒时间，下方还用几行密集小字写明了对他的评价：一位激进的改革者，一位不够贤明的君主，一声终结战争的钟鸣，一个过于早逝的灵魂。

不知道这评价是谁写的，可能是娜娜莉，或者其他对皇帝的死抱有复杂感情的人。当然了，写在死人墓碑上的话通常也不会难听到哪去。C.C.咂了下嘴，瞟向站在旁边的男性。“年纪轻轻就活着看到自己已完成的坟墓这种事还是不太常见的。”她说，“有何感想啊？”

“我原本希望款式能再简洁一点呢。”鲁路修说，“题词也可以改改。”

你是嫌太长了还是太温和了？C.C.叹了口气。“真是个挑剔的家伙。”

“没办法。当时我是觉得，身为暴君的鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚在外人眼中的形象相当妄自尊大，也不太可能在最为意气风发的时候就立下遗嘱决定自己的墓碑设计款式。所以我压根没费心去做。”鲁路修说，“现在想想，战争中的形势那样变化无常，哪怕是那个乖僻的暴君，提前为自己的死做好打算也不是什么稀奇事。”

他将手臂抱在身前，长风衣的边角被一阵风所拂动。有一秒他的身形显得萧瑟而单薄，但他很快展开眉头，眼神也变得凝实了。“事后说这些也没用了。”他轻声说，“皇帝的一生已经被盖棺定论，这座坟墓也不是供人瞻仰的——恐怕就连会来这里哀悼的人也寥寥无几。知情者不会再费心来这里怀缅一个已经活过来的人，局外人也不会对我抱有多少好感。所以就是这样了，恐怕在很长时间内，除去墓园的管理者之外，我们就是这里仅有的访客了。”

他摇摇头，不似感到惋惜，倒像是十分洒脱。季节更替了两轮，夏天来了又去，留下一具空棺和一副未变的容貌。天气很好，无雾无雨，晴空上浮着的洁白云絮被风所拉扯着，叫人想起皇帝真正离去的那一天。然后在某一刻，鲁路修似有所感地抬起头，恰好迎上一抹鲜艳火红，展翅落在石碑前方，放下这次的馈赠后小小啾鸣了两声。

“你看。”C.C.说，“祂又给你带了花。”

还是一小枝玫瑰，层层叠叠的殷红正在绽放，叶片上仿佛还沾着雨露。鸟儿将它放在那里，用喙轻轻啄了啄它的花心。随后祂扑飞起来，一并带起了祂的脚爪所抓住的带刺的枝条，灵巧地将它们分散开来插进了石碑周围的草壤中。祂独自做这些很是费了些工夫，全部完成时小小吁出一声气音，随后振翅飞上石碑之顶，站立在展翼形状的十字架尖端，正面对着墓碑前的人闭上了双眼，兀自开始了鸣叫。

像是笛音，自草叶的尖端柔软地滑过，像一支歌，越过平原与山峦随风而来。像是回荡过整片祂所见过的世界，然后浓缩在这一日、这一刻，为祂的心愿所演奏而出，将生生不息的力量延续至一方本该象征着死寂的土地上。那朵玫瑰在祂的歌声中完全绽放了，如血似火，美丽异常。鲁路修怔怔望着眼前这一幕，唇角抖动了一次、两次，终于抿起了一个微笑，而后又轻轻拉扯，从唇缝间道出：

“这可不是用来祭奠的花啊……”

他们预定要在晚间启程，回一趟ZERO在东京的住所，然后很快就要再度分别。鲁路修走出墓园时天色尚早，他从C.C.手上拿走了车钥匙，自己走向了后备箱。那只空降在坟墓前的小鸟还没再度出现，这给他留下了一点儿做好准备的缓冲时间。“我们的思路好像有点撞车，虽然这也是默契的一种体现。”鲁路修在实际打开后备箱之前说。他用的分明是哀叹的语气，但听上去还有点是在炫耀。C.C.翻了个白眼，靠在驾驶座门外抄起了胳膊。

“你觉得祂会作何反应？”

“只要别直接拒绝就行了。”鲁路修说，稍作停顿之后声音变沉闷了些，“如果朱雀真的不想把它们带走的话，直接当零食吃掉也行。”

他把后备箱结结实实摔上，再度出现时手里抱着了一大捧花。他的脸颊有点泛红，大概不是被花给映照出来的。“你知道吗，故意表现得这么没自信反而会显得有点无耻。”C.C.不太客气地评价道。说得就好像他的鸟真的会对这种示爱有抗拒心一样。鲁路修抱着那捧花束耸了下肩，然后单手把车钥匙丢了回来。

“做人稍微谨慎一点总是不会错的。”他说。

他独自走向车后方的空地。C.C.没有跟过去，也没忙着躲进车里。她想男孩们的做法其实没什么新意，甚至有些老套，无论是花枝还是花束都是如此。但是到头来，人类与识得了人心的鸟儿还是会吃这一套。那一整捧红玫瑰大概能把那只小鸟整个儿埋了，只要摘干净了花茎上的刺就好。至于祂是会就地着火，还是再展开翅膀卷起尾巴把鲁路修的脑袋裹住，还是自暴自弃地真的啄几片花瓣来吃，对她来说还是有点难以预测。

“不过是啊，”她轻声感慨道，“有些事的确是只有祂才能做到的。”

比如装作正在搭窝的普通鸟雀飞进墓园，以不那么显眼的方式在坟墓边留下插枝。比如在石碑上为它们唱一支歌，将生命的源流赋予它们，确保它们能够在草壤中生根，又拥有了熬过严寒与霜雪的毅力。然后等到来年，它们会抽出新的枝芽，再过一个年头或许就会攀上石碑恣意生长，让新叶与盛放的花朵交叠在一起，为已被盖棺定论的死者编织一个瑰丽的梦。

然后有人会看见，有人会加以猜测，有人会接纳这份不算迟到的爱意。那是会灼烧人心的火焰，是通往更加辽阔的世界的荆梯，引领织梦的生灵与受赠人一同远去。至于往后的篇章是否还会为人所知，便也不是此时就能预见的了。


End file.
